Another Man's Child
by AmorFati32
Summary: When Fox Mulder is assigned a new partner on the X Files, the last thing he expected to do was fall in love with her. Or her daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Another Man's Child **

**Summary: When Fox Mulder is assigned a new partner on the X Files, the last thing he expected to do was fall in love with her. Or her daughter. **

**Rating: PG. As the story progresses there may be a few cuss words, but that's about it. **

**Spoilers: The Pilot in a big way. As the story continues it will draw on a lot of the show, so you have been warned. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder and Scully, at least not in the flesh. That honor goes to Chris Carter, who really needs to bring them back out to play for a third film. **

Fox Mulder suppressed a sigh as he heard footsteps approaching his office. He knew who his visitor was, and he was half tempted to abandon his slides, get up and close the door before she arrived, but he knew it would be no use. His superiors had already called him into a meeting just the previous week to inform him that he was being assigned a new partner on the X Files, and he wasn't happy about it to say the least. He was much better working on his own; he'd told the Director in charge, though he knew his words were falling on deaf ears – they were no doubt assigning him a partner to rein him in and keep him under control. He'd had a few days to look into his new partner's background and discovered she was no doubt a self-assured, practical, no-nonsense individual – after all, she tried to re-write Einstein as a young student. They wouldn't get along, he told himself. They were far too different.

As he heard the knock at the door, Mulder prepared to meet the new woman in his life. "Sorry, nobody down here but the FBI's most unwanted".

The door opened, and his new partner entered the office and walked over towards him. "Agent Mulder, I'm Dana Scully. I've been assigned to work with you".

Forgetting his slides for just a moment, Mulder reached out and shook Agent Scully's hand. She looked young, like a little girl dressed up in her mother's old-fashioned suit, but she was deadly serious in her expression. "Oh, isn't it nice to be suddenly so highly regarded?" he replied sarcastically. "So, who did you tick off to get stuck with this detail, Scully?" Deep down he knew he was being harsh towards her, but he wasn't there to make friends, particularly with someone who was no doubt reporting back to their superiors on everything he said and did.

"Actually, I'm looking forward to working with you". Scully wasn't fazed by his attitude, and Mulder had to give her credit for it. "I've heard a lot about you".

"Oh really? I was under the impression that you were sent to spy on me".

"If you have any doubt about my qualifications or credentials, th –"

Standing up, Mulder retrieved a paper from his desk. "You're a medical doctor, you teach at the academy. You did your undergraduate degree in Physics". Removing his glasses, he looked down at the paper and began to read. "Einstein's Twin Paradox, A New Interpretation. Dana Scully Senior Thesis." Now that's a credential, rewriting Einstein".

"Did you bother to read it?"

"I did. I liked it". He loaded up the slide projector. "It's just that in most of my work, the laws of physics rarely seem to apply". Walking past her, Mulder switched off the lights, but not before he saw Scully glare at him. "Maybe I can get your medical opinion on this, though". He then proceeded to start his presentation, showing his new partner photographs of what was to be their first case together, before asking her if she believed in the existence of extra-terrestrials. He wasn't surprised when Scully replied in the negative. "See you tomorrow morning Scully, bright and early", he added after he'd finished the slide show. "We leave for the very plausible state of Oregon at eight a.m". Returning to his desk, Mulder sat back down intending to return to his files as Scully left the room, no doubt wondering what the hell she'd gotten herself into.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Scully was hiding something; Mulder realised not long into their first case. She'd arrived at the airport with barely a moment to spare, looking uncharacteristically flustered, and no sooner had she met her partner at the departure gate she wandered off out of earshot to make a quick phone call. As the case progressed he caught her on her cell phone when she thought he wasn't looking, though he couldn't be sure of whom she was speaking too. He was willing to place a bet that she was calling their superiors, reporting back on his run in with the locals and his insistence that something other-worldly was responsible for the abductions. But still, he was intrigued by Scully and so, one evening after they'd returned to their motel, he decided to see if he could spend some time with her, to see if he could figure her out.

"Who is it?" Scully called as she heard the knock.

"Steven Spielberg", he quipped, before the door opened. Clad in leggings and an oversized t-shirt, Scully looked barely half her age, let alone a professional FBI agent. She almost looked pleased to see him. "I'm way too wired. I'm going for a run, you want to come?"

"Pass. I'm waiting for a phone call".

"A phone call?" As she'd offered up the information, Mulder began to wonder if she was reporting back, or if in fact she'd been talking to a man this whole time. It looked as though he wasn't about to find out anytime soon.

"Yeah, so I'll pass tonight, thanks".

"Ok. You figure out what that little thing up Ray Soames' nose is yet?"

"No". Scully let out an impressive yawn. "And I'm not losing any sleep over it. Good night". With that she shut the door on him, leaving Mulder to wonder just exactly what is was she didn't want him to know.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

It was late the next evening when Mulder heard the knock at the door of his motel room. He knew before answering that it was Scully; the power had gone out just minutes before thanks to the storm. Carrying a candle, Mulder opened the door, surprised to see his partner stood just in her bathrobe, visibly worried about something. "Hi".

"I want you to look at something".

Tempted to fire an innuendo at her, Mulder realised it wasn't the time for jokes. "Come on in". By the time he'd closed the door and turned to face her, Scully had slipped off her robe, revealing her underwear. For a moment he wondered if his partner was propositioning him, but the look on her face revealed fear rather than desire. Following her gaze, Mulder's eyes came to rest on two bumps on Scully's lower back.

"What are they?" She asked uncertainly. As Mulder smiled, her patience wore thin. "Mulder, what are they?"

"Mosquito bites", he finally replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I got eaten up a lot myself out there".

Sighing in relief, Scully adjusted her robe to cover herself, before flinging her arms around Mulder, who startled in surprise. "You ok?"

"Yes". As though realising she'd overstepped boundaries, Scully pulled away.

"You're shaking".

"I need to sit down".

"Take your time", Mulder commented, as they both took a seat. The storm raged on and as Scully attempted to calm down, he realised it was a good opportunity to find out more about his new partner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Somehow as they were talking, Scully migrated to the bed, while Mulder shifted to the floor beside it. Scully had spoken of her childhood, growing up with her sister and brothers and travelling the world with her Navy Captain father, but that was as much as she'd told him before directing the conversation to Mulder's own childhood. And he surprised himself as much as Scully by telling her the truth. "…I was twelve when it happened. My sister was eight. She just disappeared out of her bed one night. Just gone, vanished. No note, no phone calls, no evidence of anything".

"You never found her".

Scully listened with interest as Mulder told her of his sister's abduction, not once laughing as he explained his work with the paranormal and his theories of a government conspiracy, and for that he was thankful. "I've been able to go into my own repressed memories to the night my sister disappeared", he began, as he knelt towards the bed. "I can recall a bright light outside and a presence in the room. I was paralysed, unable to respond to my sister's calls for help". He was animated now. "Listen to me Scully, this thing exists".

She wasn't quite convinced, though he didn't expect her to be. "But how do you know?"

"The government knows about it, and I got to know what they're protecting. Nothing else matters to me, and this is as close as I've ever gotten to it". Suddenly Mulder realised how he must have sounded to his new partner. Not wanting to overwhelm her, he decided to change the topic of conversation. "So Scully, I've told you my secrets, what about yours?"

The ringing of the telephone startled the two of them. Mulder reached out to pick it up. "Hello? What? Who is this? Who is thi-" Hanging up, he addressed his partner and informed her of a death. He didn't need to be an investigator to tell that Scully was relieved their conversation had been interrupted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Their journey back to Washington DC was thankfully not quite as eventful as the way out; a relatively calm flight in comparison. Scully spent the journey writing down notes ready to type up once she got home, whilst Mulder studied her from afar. She was definitely hiding something, he'd told himself, as the plane landed and they made their way out of the airport. No sooner had Mulder joined the queue for car hire, his partner walked off, dialling on her cell phone as she went. By the time she returned, he was waiting impatiently for her. "Have I been keeping you from something Scully?"

She looked up at him, confused. "I'm sorry?"

"You've been surgically attached to that phone since we got here. Now I don't know if you're reporting back on me or whether you're simply talking to your boyfriend, but you're supposed to be focused on the case you're working".

"I _am _focused on the case Mulder", Scully snapped, glaring at him. "I was by your side every time you clicked your fingers and told me to heel, and I went out there with you with barely a day's notice. I was _not_ reporting back on you and I was certainly not organising my social life. Not that that's any of your business", she added. "If you're that desperate to know, I was trying to sort out a family problem. Now I'm sorry I didn't give you my full attention 24/7, but it was urgent, and it won't happen again".

Her explanation made Mulder feel worse. "I'm sorry", he managed after a few moments of silence.

"If you're questioning my professionalism –"

"I'm not, I'm not". And he wasn't. Scully was right – she _had _been by his side throughout the case. Many other agents would have – and had, in the past – warned him to give them some space, but not her. "Shall we go?"

Hesitating only momentarily, Scully nodded, before following her partner out to the car. It wasn't until Mulder was heading in the direction of her apartment that she spoke. "I have a daughter".

Of all the things he expected her to say, that wasn't it. "A daughter?"

"Yes". She almost seemed surprised that she didn't know. "You mean your background check didn't uncover that information?"

"I didn't do a background check".

"Liar". Scully smiled, almost in spite of herself. "She's three".

"She?"

"Ashley".

"Cute name".

She nodded. "You're right Mulder, I haven't been completely professional these past few days, it's just…Ashley's been sick the past week, and I've had to leave her with my mother. I just wanted to check up on her".

"Of course". Mulder daren't mention the little girl's father, and he had a feeling Scully wasn't about to either. "Is she ok?"

"She's fine, just a bout of tonsillitis, but I just felt bad for leaving her".

"You didn't have to come Scully. Not if your daughter needed you".

"She's been fine with my mom. Besides, I wasn't about to give you the satisfaction of not going with you".

"I don't know what you mean". It was his turn to smile.

"Of course you don't", Scully answered dryly. "It won't happen again".

"You've missed her". It was a statement rather than a question, and out of the corner of his eye Mulder saw his partner nod in agreement.

"Yes I have, but from what I hear she's been spoilt rotten by her grandma".

As Mulder turned the vehicle into Scully's road, she pointed out her apartment. "I appreciate you telling me Scully".

"I don't want you calling my professionalism into question". She smiled, signalling she was joking. "Besides", she added, sobering. "After what you shared with me last night, it was the least I could do".

Nodding, Mulder brought the car to a standstill. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

Scully got out of the car and grabbed her bag from the back. "I'm afraid you will". With that, she walked off,

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Scully laid in bed, unable to sleep despite the late hour. Her brain was replaying the events of the past few days – what they had experienced in Oregon, everything Mulder had confessed to her, even the mortifying memory of dropping her bathrobe in front of her new partner. She was far too wired to even think about sleep. The shrill ring of the telephone broke her free from her thoughts, and she rushed to answer before the noise woke her sleeping daughter.

"Hello?"

"Scully? It's me". She'd barely met him a few days ago, but already she recognised the voice at the end of the line. "I haven't been able to sleep. I talked to the D.A.'s office in Raymon County, Oregon. There's no case file on Billy Miles. The paperwork we filed is gone. We need to talk, Scully".

"Yes", she replied dazed. "Tomorrow".

"Of course". As though remembering his manners, Mulder spoke again. "How's Ashley?"

"She's good, thank you".

"Good…well I'll see you tomorrow".

"Goodnight –" Before she could even finish her sentence, Mulder had hung up. Scully settled back into bed, wondering what else was in store for her and her new partner.

**Please review and let me know if you want me to continue. If you made it this far – thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ashley! Ashley, hurry up!" Scully walked into her daughter's bedroom, frowning when she realised it was empty. "Ashley?" Turning on her heel, she headed back out into the hallway, towards the living room where she could hear the sound of television droning in the background. Sure enough, she found her three-year-old daughter in front of the set, dancing along to a video of Barney and Friends. She also noticed, with some dismay, that Ashley was only half dressed; the denim skirt she'd been wearing barely ten minutes before now discarded somewhere in the apartment, and her blonde hair, previously scooped up into a short ponytail, now hanging loose as the little girl bounced around the room. It was the last thing Scully wanted to see – she was already running late, and still needed to drop her daughter off at her parent's house while she and Mulder travelled to Baltimore to investigate Eugene Tooms, a suspect in a murder case she'd been asked to consult on. She didn't want Mulder to think she wasn't focused on their work, which is why she couldn't afford to be late - it was still early days in their partnership, and he was still weary of her. "Ashley!" Locating the remote on the coffee table, Scully picked it up and switched off the television; the move instantly upsetting her daughter.

"Nooo!" Ashley cried, spinning round to face her partner. "I wanna watch Barney!"

"And I need to go to work", Scully replied, finally spying her daughter's skirt on the sofa. She reached for it with one hand; the other taking hold of Ashley, and attempted to re-dress the little girl. Ashley didn't make it easy for her mother, trying to wriggle out of her grasp, but to no avail. "Stay still".

"I don't want to go to work!"

Scully bit back a smile. "Well it's a good job you don't have to. I get to go to work while you can have a fun day with grandma and grandpa. It'll be fun".

"Noooo!"

Despite her protests, Scully noticed that her daughter wasn't even close to crying, and no doubt just grumpy because she was tired.

"There", she, announced, as the skirt was finally back in place. "Maybe if you ask grandpa nicely he'll let you watch Barney at his house".

Ashley's blue eyes narrowed as she considered her mother's proposal, and at that moment Scully had no doubt whose genes she'd inherited. "And Aladdin?"

"If you're a good girl and let me do your hair again".

"Ok", the little girl replied, sighing dramatically.

"You have to be quick though, else I'll be late for work and I'll be in trouble".

"Trouble?"

"Uh huh, Mulder will shout at me".

"Who's Mulder?"

"Mulder's the man I work with, and if I'm late he'll shout at me, so we'd better get moving, alright?"

Nodding, Ashley moved as though to go in search of her hairbrush, before turning back to her mother and throwing her arms around her. "I love you mommy. Don't let Mulder shout at you".

Stifling a laugh, Scully rubbed her daughter's back. "He won't, as long as you get moving".

With that Ashley ran off, suddenly eager to get going.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

"This is Fox Mulder. I'm not here, leave a message".

"Mulder", Scully began, pacing her living room whilst trying not to wake Ashley, who'd not been asleep long. After they'd been given the night off, Scully had gone to her parents' house to collect her daughter, but ended up staying for dinner. It had been late by the time they finally got home, and Ashley had passed out as soon as her little head had hit the pillow. The last thing Scully wanted was to wake her, else she'd be faced with an ill-tempered little girl the next day. "You must have gone out since Colton gave us the night off. I say we file a complaint against him, I am furious. Call me when you get in, ok, bye". Hanging up, she headed towards the bathroom, intending to spend time soaking in the tub – she needed something to relax after their tough day. Letting the water run, Scully checked on Ashley once more, before returning to the bathroom and switching off the taps. She lifted a bottle of bubble bath from her shelf, and as she moved to open it, she saw something hit her hand. Bile. Her heart racing, she glanced up at the ceiling and noticed the substance in the corner of the vent in the ceiling. Eugene Tooms was in the house. Fearing for her daughter's safety, Scully set about finding her gun, determined to do whatever it took to protect Ashley. She had intended to find Tooms before he found her, but it wasn't to be. As she turned, her gun poised, she suddenly heard a crash from behind her and felt a hand encircle her ankle. Falling to the floor, Scully tried hard to escape the monster's clutches, managing to cling onto a door frame and pull herself away from his reach. She backed off into the bathroom, dismayed when he followed her in and pounced on her, restricting her movement. Still she managed to punch him, but to no avail – he was much stronger than her. As she reached up, pressing her thumbs into Tooms' eyes, he was able to grab hold of her arms, pushing them to the floor above her head. Scully noticed with horror that her abdomen was now exposed, and prepared herself for what was to come, but then she heard a crash, before a familiar voice sounded out.

"Scully!"

Hearing Mulder's voice, Tooms jumped up off of Scully and raced to the window, smashing the glass. Moments later Mulder appeared in the doorway, his gun trained at the intruder. Scully stood and tried to grab hold of Tooms before he could escape but he was too quick for her, turning and clutching at her throat as he tried to choke her. Before he could do some serious damage, Mulder was right behind him, snapping on cuffs to one of his wrists. As Tooms knocked her partner to the ground, Scully moved quickly, and soon attached the handcuffs to the bathtub, restraining him.

"You alright?" Mulder asked, now back on his feet with the gun aimed once again at Tooms.

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak, still trying to catch her breath. She couldn't quite believe what had just happened – one moment she was looking forward to a relaxing evening, and the next she had a murderer chained to her bathtub.

"He's not gonna get his quota this year".

"Mommy?" A little voice rang out from along the hallway, and instantly Mulder saw his partner stiffen. He knew what she was thinking; at how Tooms may have attacked her daughter had Scully not apprehended him.

"You go". He nodded towards their prisoner. "I've got him".

Scully rushed out into the hallway before her daughter could reach the bathroom, and noticed the little girl rubbing her eyes. "Hey baby", she whispered, her heart still racing as she picked Ashley up and carrying her back towards her bedroom. If the little girl had been awake any earlier, she would have seen everything. "Are you ok?"

"I heard noise", her daughter replied wearily.

"I know, but everything's ok. Let's get you back into bed".

"Is it a monster?" Scully stopped abruptly, tensing. "What? No, no", she quickly answered. "There are no such thing as monsters, remember?" She shuddered inwardly, grateful that her daughter hadn't set eyes on the monster currently handcuffed to their bathtub. Thankfully Ashley seemed half asleep, and was in no state to argue. Scully placed her little girl back into bed and pulled up the comforter, tucking her in tightly. "Now go back to sleep sweetheart, ok?" The little girl's eyes were already drooping, and Scully hoped that she'd be sound asleep within minutes. "There's nothing to worry about; it's just a bad dream". Pressing a kiss to Ashley's forehead, she straightened up and headed back out of the bedroom, pulling the door to behind her. When she walked back into the bathroom, she was grateful to Mulder for not mentioning Ashley; not wanting him to draw attention to her in front of Tooms.

It wasn't long before the two of them heard the sound of sirens approaching, and Tooms was taken away, and after a late-night phone call, Scully's door was fitted with a new lock. Mulder stayed by his partner's side throughout, keen to check she was ok following her unannounced visitor that evening. In return, once the two of them were finally alone, she made him coffee.

"You alright?" Mulder asked, as he watched his partner potter about the kitchen, busying herself.

"I'm fine", Scully replied, clearing her throat. She wouldn't meet his eye. "How did you know that he'd be here?"

"I found his trophies", Mulder replied, reaching into his pocket to retrieve Scully's necklace. "And I found this". He held out the cross, eyeing Scully as she took it from his grasp.

"Thank you. And thank you for coming here".

"I wasn't about to let him get his quota. Besides", he smiled, attempting to lighten the mood. "I wasn't going to let you get away from me that easily".

Thankfully Scully chuckled. "I'm not that desperate to get away from you".

"Well that's good to hear".

"Really? I thought you believed that I'm here to spy on you". He at least had the decency to look embarrassed. "Relax", she added. "I'm just winding you up".

"Don't get me wrong Scully, I have no doubt that you were assigned to me to keep me under control, but I quite like having someone around second guessing me and calling me spooky".

"Well spooky or not, you saved my life tonight. I don't want to think about what might have happened if –"

"Then don't". He knew she was thinking about Ashley, and what would have happened if Tooms had set his sights on her daughter. "Tooms will get what he deserves, and you can put it out of your mind. He's not worth losing any sleep over".

As Scully handed Mulder his cup of coffee and he turned to walk out of the kitchen, he stopped short as he was met by a short individual, two and a half feet tall, with curling blonde hair and bright green eyes. She blinked up at him, clutching a yellow blanket towards her and sucking her thumb. "Hello", he smiled down at the little girl. "You must be Ashley". She was the spitting image of her mother, giving him the same quizzical expression.

She nodded, eyeing him wearily. "Who are you?" she asked through her fingers.

Scully stepped next to her partner. "This is Mulder, Ashley. Say hello".

Her daughter took her thumb out of her mouth. "Are you here to shout at my mommy?"

"Mulder's not going to shout at me", Scully interrupted, her face reddening.

"But you said –"

"Why aren't you sleeping sweetheart?" She hoped Mulder hadn't heard Ashley, but from the smirk on his face, he had.

"The monster's back".

"Monster?" Mulder spoke up. "You've got a monster in your bedroom?" Ashley nodded. "Well". Placing his cup back onto the counter, Mulder crouched down so he was at the little girl's eye level. "It just so happens that it's my job to chase monsters away from little girls' rooms".

"Really?" Ashley's eyes widened; her initial reservations about Mulder now clearly forgotten.

"Uh huh". Reaching into his jacket pocket, Mulder pulled out a flashlight. "It's a well-known fact that monsters are scared of the light, so if I shine this in your room, it'll chase them away. You want me to do that?" She nodded enthusiastically, and Mulder bit back a smile. "Ok then. Did you want to come with me?" Ashley surprised him by nodding and then she took hold of his hand. He glanced back at Scully to check she was ok with him leading her daughter on a monster hunt, relieved when she grinned back. "Ok then". He let the little girl lead him out of the kitchen and in the direction of her bedroom. As they reached her room, he switched on the flashlight before pushing the door open. Ashley shrunk back. "Stay behind me, ok? If there's anything here, I'll protect you. Now, where did you see the monster?" Out of the corner of his eye, Mulder saw Ashley point to the left, towards her wardrobe. "Ok". Letting go of her hand momentarily, Mulder quickly opened the wardrobe door and shined the flashlight in. Besides an abundance of clothes and a series of tiny shoes, the wardrobe was empty. "You see", he called out, sensing Ashley come and stand in front of him. "There's nothing here. We've scared it off forever".

"Forever?"

"Yup, it'll never come back now. Were there any more?" Without saying a word, Ashley held his hand once again and pulled him over towards her bed.

"Under here".

"Ok, I just need you to lift your comforter up. Can you do that?" She looked nervous. "It's ok, I won't let anything hurt you". Nodding, she did as he asked, stepping back as he shone the light underneath the bed. "There's nothing under here either". But Ashley wasn't easily dismissed, and the little girl led him around her room, making him check behind her bed, underneath her dressing table and out of the window. By the time Mulder had finished, she was much brighter and more talkative, and finally allowed him to switch off the flashlight. Turning on the pale yellow lamp by Ashley's bedside table, Mulder pulled back the matching covers. "The monsters are all gone, and they won't come back any more. If you think they're back, you call me ok?"

"Ok".

"Well I think your mom will want you to go to bed now".

Surprisingly she didn't protest. "Can you read me a story?"

"A story?"

Nodding, Ashley retrieved a book and handed it to him. Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. *Great* he thought. "Mommy does the voices too".

"I'll go get your mom and she can read it".

"You read it Mulder".

"Really?"

"And do the voices".

"Right". Wondering just how his evening changed from chasing after Eugene Tooms to reading bedtime stories, Mulder sat down on the floor next to Ashley's bed and waited for the little girl to get underneath the covers, before he started reading.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

And that was how Scully found him barely ten minutes later, engrossed in the tale of Snow White. "Mulder", she whispered from the doorway, unable to keep the smirk off of her face.

"Mmm?" He looked up, startled at the interruption.

" She's asleep". Scully nodded towards her daughter. "You can stop now if you'd like. Or if you want to find out how the story ends, I'll come back in a little while".

"Ha-ha". Getting to his feet, Mulder grimaced as he stretched out, before placing the book back on the side. He smiled down at Ashley, now sound asleep, as he headed towards the door. "Cute kid you got there Scully".

Following his gaze, Scully nodded. "She has her moments. I just hope tonight hasn't affected her too much", she added, as she led Mulder out of the room.

"Most kids swear they've got a monster under the bed Scully".

"Tonight there was a monster in the bathroom".

"And he's gone now".

"Thanks for doing this Mulder. I know that babysitting wasn't exactly involved in your plans for this evening".

He grinned as he followed Scully back towards the living room, before taking a seat next to her on the sofa. "Snow White was Samantha's favourite story as a kid too. Back then though I wouldn't have been seen dead reading it to her. I'll make an exception for Ashley though".

"Well I'm sure I speak on behalf of Ashley when I say thank you".

"You said she's three?"

"Yup. Almost four, going on twenty four".

"She's an intelligent kid".

"She takes after me", she joked. "Thankfully". Frowning, she continued. "Her father doesn't have a lot to do with her".

Mulder found it hard to believe – though he'd barely spent twenty minutes with her, he was already taken with the little girl.

"I'm sorry Scully. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to".

"I want to. Just a short while ago you told me about your sister and asked whether or not I had any secrets. Well this is my secret". He nodded at her to continue. "I was in a relationship and it didn't work out. Just as we ended things, I found out I was pregnant".

"Did you tell him?"

She nodded. "Yes, but by that time it was too late to save what we had. He umm…he agreed to support me with whatever decision I made but it was purely a financial gesture. He's seen Ashley a handful of times in her life, and I doubt she'd be able to pick him out of the crowd now. She's spent more time of you in one evening than she was with her father in over three years".

"But why? I mean…" Hesitating, Mulder knew it was none of his business, but he had to know. "She's a cute kid Scully".

"You know that and I know that but Jack…he said right from the start that he didn't want children, and at the time I went along with it. Ashley wasn't exactly planned, but I knew the instant I discovered I was pregnant that I'd keep her. I thought he might feel different once he found out about her".

"And he didn't".

Scully shook her head sadly. "It's ok though, I mean Ashley and I are fine; we're happy but I…" she broke off, as though realising she was sharing too much. They were work colleagues, nothing more, she told herself, and this would overstep the boundaries. "Would you like another drink?"

Mulder understood that the conversation was now at a close. "I'd better be heading off now; it's late. Thanks for the coffee". He stood, retrieving his jacket from the back of the sofa and slipping it on.

Scully also got to her feet. "It was the least I could do after tonight. Apprehending murderers and reading my daughter fairy tales trumps a measly cup of coffee".

"I think you underestimate your coffee". He smiled. "Try and get some sleep tonight, and I'll see you tomorrow. If you want to take some time off or come in late – "

"I'll see you at the usual time". With that Scully watched as her partner left her apartment, closing the door firmly behind him, before she let out a shaky sigh. Somehow she knew she wouldn't be getting a lot of sleep that night.

**Let me know what you think guys. Should I continue?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, thanks for the reviews! I'm glad y'all want me to continue. I have a lot of ideas for this story, but I'd like to apologise for this chapter – it's taken a while to write as there's a lot of script involved, and I've put it in as a kind of filler/bridge chapter just to pad out the story. It contains spoilers for Jersey Devil, so if you haven't seen that episode yet, stop reading, go buy the DVD and watch it NOW!**

As the weeks passed, Scully was beginning to settle into a routine with Mulder. He certainly kept her on her toes, and his outlandish theories often led to her having to explain them to their superiors, but she was actually enjoying her work. Certainly every day was different, and as time went on, Mulder saw her as less of a threat and more of an equal; though she knew he didn't always appreciate her take on his ideas. It was no different when the two of them travelled to Atlantic City to investigate a cannibalistic murder. Mulder was convinced it was the work of the Jersey Devil, though Scully maintained that it was simply a myth.

"Hey", Mulder called over towards his partner; stood on the opposite side of the car, having just been told by a local cop that they weren't welcome on the case. "What say you, we grab a hotel, take in a floor show, drop a few quarters in the slot, do a little digging on this case".

"You're kidding right?"

"Ok, we can skip the floor show".

"Mulder, I have to be back in D.C".

"Right, Ashley".

"Well that too".

"What, you got a date?"

"No, I have my godson's birthday party at six thirty." She paused as Mulder threw the keys across the top of the car towards her. "What are you doing?" she asked as she caught them.

"A little poking around, maybe make a weekend out of it". With that he walked off, leaving her alone.

"Mulder it's a three hour drive back by myself…" She bit back a sigh as he waved in her direction. "…in Friday night traffic. Ugh". Realising she was now on her own, Scully unlocked the car and prepared for the long drive home by herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Scully was exhausted, and the party had only been in full swing for barely thirty minutes. Her friend Ellen's house was inundated with very excitable seven year old boys including birthday boy Trent, and Ashley, who'd already eaten far too much sugar, was more than happy to run around with the other children. But the little girl, who was chasing after a boy wearing a gorilla mask, wasn't looking where she was going, and ran smack into a wall, falling over. Upon hearing her daughter's cries, Scully came running. "Oh sweetie, it's ok", she murmured, lifting her daughter up into her arms. "It's ok, what happened? Did you bump your head?" Ashley nodded tearfully as Scully carried her into the kitchen.

"What?" Ellen asked, as she saw her friend carrying her distressed daughter. "What happened?"

"Jungle warfare".

"I'm gonna kill that dog".

"If the hit squad doesn't get to him before you do".

"I'm so glad you're here Dana", Ellen laughed, before she heard the sound of glass breaking. She hurried out of the kitchen, leaving Scully and Ashley alone.

"Are you ok sweetheart?"

Ashley nodded sadly as her mother sat her on the counter.

"Would you like a cold compress for your head?"

"Mommy, can you kiss it better?"

"Of course I can". Sweeping her daughter's hair back, Scully pressed her lips to her temple. "Is that better?"

"Yeah". Ashley pushed at her mother. "I'll go play now mommy". Her tears were now forgotten.

"Already? You're all better?"

"Yup, allllllll better".

Chuckling, Scully kissed her daughter once more before lifting her and setting her on the floor. "Kids", she murmured to Ellen, who re-entered the kitchen carrying the remains of what was a vase.

"Tell me about it".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

"You're amazing", Scully remarked as she saw her friend doing the dishes. The children were all seated and finishing their food somewhat quietly and Ashley's earlier tears were a thing of the past.

"What?"

"You're such a natural at all this. I can barely cope with one child but you…I don't know how you keep it all together".

"Mommy radar".

"Mmm, I think I missed out on that. I just don't know how you cope with two, let alone a room full of screaming kids. I dread to think what Ashley's parties will be like in a few years' time. I don't think I'm cut out for this El".

"Nonsense, Dana, you're a great mom. Besides, you went through the FBI Academy; what better training could there be for more kids? Seriously, you're a great mom and you're great with kids, what are you talking about?"

"When am I supposed to find the time?"

"Well first you have to get a life".

"Oooh".

"And of course, it helps if you can find a man".

"Know of any?"

"Yeah, they're disappearing faster than the Brazilian rainforest. What about that guy you work with?"

"Mulder?"

"Yeah, I thought you said he was cute".

"He's a jerk. He's not a jerk, he's umm…he's obsessed with his work".

"Well Ashley was speaking highly of him earlier".

"He's – wait…" Ellen's words finally sunk in. "What did Ashley tell you?"

"Just that he's good at reading bedtime stories". Scully frowned as her friend smirked. "He comes around at bedtime does he?"

"It's not what you're thinking so you can wipe that smug smile off of your face".

"What?"

"A little while ago, Ashley was having trouble sleeping, so Mulder, who was at my apartment for _work purposes_", she stressed. "…got roped into reading her a story. You know what she's like".

"Well I can't say I'm not disappointed Dana; it's about time you found yourself a hot guy, it's been too long".

"Right now I'm focusing on raising my daughter and settling into my job. A man can wait".

"What ever happened to Ethan?"

"Ethan was over before it even started. He didn't even meet Ashley".

"But Mulder has".

"I hate to burst your bubble El, but there's nothing going on with Mulder and I. There never has and there never will".

"If you say so", Ellen eventually conceded. Before she could say anything more, she was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll get it". Scully moved before her friend could even register her words; no doubt eager to get away from the conversation. She heard the phone ring as she walked through the hallway, but left it for Ellen. A man stood on the opposite side of the door. A good looking man, Scully registered, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Hi". He grinned back at her.

"Hi".

"I'm Rob, I'm Scott's dad".

"Ok". She stood to one side. "Come in".

"Thanks". Rob greeted his son as he ran out into the hallway. "Hey Tiger, how are you doing? Are you having a good time?" Scully studied the man, smiling as she watched him interact with his son. Ellen, who was on the phone, whispered quietly to her friend. "Divorced". As Scully turned back to Rob, he glanced up at her and grinned. Suddenly Ashley ran out into the hall and launched herself into her mother's arms. She'd never been so glad to see her daughter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Scully was expecting a quiet day at work when she entered the office, but she hadn't even had chance to sit down before she received a call from Mulder explaining that he was in police custody after spending a night out on the street. Just minutes after hanging up, she then got a message from her babysitter, explaining that another child she cared for had fallen ill, and asking her to pick Ashley up early. Sighing to herself, and wondering what else was in store for her that day, Scully then made her excuses with her colleagues, and set about collecting her daughter from the sitter before making her way back to Atlantic City. There she found Mulder, looking a little worse for wear.

"Well, it's not hard to see why they mistook you for a vagrant", she commented, eying his dirty clothes in distaste. She was holding Ashley's hand, obviously unimpressed at having to bring her daughter out on a case.

"You gonna rag on me or you gonna take me to get something to eat?" He glanced down at Ashley. "Or do you need to get back?"

"Am I buying or did you manage to pan-handle some spare change while you were at it?" That answered his question.

They found a local diner not far from where Scully had parked the car. Mulder ordered breakfast, while Scully opted for a coffee and juice for Ashley, who seemed delighted to see her mother's partner once again.

"Mommy?" The little girl began as Mulder's food was delivered to the table. "Can I have some toast?"

"No sweetie, you've already had breakfast today".

"But Mulder has some".

"Yes but Mulder hasn't eaten".

"Can I have some bacon?"

Mulder couldn't help but smile at the little girl's pout. "Here, you can have my toast Ashley. If it's ok with your mom", he added, as he noticed his partner glare at him.

"Alright", Scully finally conceded. "But say thank you".

"Thank you Mulder", Ashley answered sweetly.

"You're welcome".

"So". Scully sighed. "What did you see?"

"It moved like a cat, quick and graceful. There's no way a human would have got up on the roof that fast".

"Mulder".

"What?"

"What's going to happen when word of this gets back to the bureau?"

"They dropped the charges. That guy, Thompson, he ran me through the system just to spite me".

"I'm talking about this Jersey Devil thing".

"What's a Jersey Devil?" Ashley spoke up, silencing the conversation between the two adults.

"It's nothing Ashley. Eat your toast", said Scully.

Once Mulder was satisfied the little girl was no longer listening to their conversation, he spoke again; quieter this time. "I saw it, it's exactly the way the ranger described it' the way it moved, the way it sniffed the air. It's come out of the woods, probably in search of food".

"Yeah I'll say".

"It was peeking through the garbage Scully. It is was a man-eater, why didn't it come after me? Probably felt threatened in some way".

"Mulder, listen to yourself". Scully took care not to raise her voice; not wanting Ashley to listen in once again. "You're already ascribing it a motive and an alibi. This thing, chewing somebody's arm off is not exactly a defensive posture".

"But you do believe that I saw something, don't you?"

"You saw something, I'll give you that, but I'm not about to go in and sell it. Not when it's nothing more than a sighting in a dark alley".

"I've still got a hotel room I'm paying for".

"And I have a three year old I need to get home by 7.30, so –"

"Another birthday party?"

"No. I have a D-A-T-E", she spelt out, conscious of the fact her daughter was within earshot.

Mulder glared at her. "Can you cancel?" From the look Scully gave him, it clearly wasn't the right question.

"Unlike you Mulder, I would like to have a life".

"I have a life". He wasn't fooling his partner, but before she could speak, Ashley interrupted.

"Mommy, can we go soon? I'm bored".

Mulder laughed, while Scully blushed with embarrassment. "Ashley, don't be rude". She looked over at her partner. "C'mon, I have somebody I want you to meet on the way home".

His mouth full, Mulder grunted in consent. Though he didn't want to go home, it was the least he could do; knowing full well that he'd had to drag Scully and her daughter away from DC. Plus his mind was no longer fully on the Jersey Devil, but rather the man Scully would be spending the evening with.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Once they finally got back to DC and Scully dropped Mulder off at his apartment, she fed Ashley before taking her to her sister, Melissa's apartment. Then, rushing back home, she prepared for her date. Rob had ended up staying at the party for a while after turning up to pick up his son and Ellen had conveniently given him and Scully some time alone to get acquainted. Before he left he asked for Scully's number, and later that evening he'd called and asked her to dinner. He had chosen an upmarket restaurant in Georgetown, not too far from Scully's apartment. He wore a suit while Scully dressed up for what felt like the first time in years. She'd been on the occasional date since she and Jack had split up, but there hadn't been anyone serious. She and Rob made small talk as they ordered, before conversation turned to relationships.

"Well the hard thing was when my wife remarried I…Suddenly I felt very competitive for my son's attention. It was weird".

"I'm sure".

"I became a Superdad on the weekends with Scott; I had this unconscious fear of being replaced. I actually had dreams where I was running over his step-father with my car. Well, I'm sure you understand; having kids changes everything".

"It certainly does", she answered politely. It wasn't that she didn't like Rob, but Scully was looking forward to a night out, to forget about her life as a single mother and to enjoy adult conversation. Her companion had other ideas.

"What about you and your ex-husband?"

Feeling her face flush, Scully took another sip of her drink. "We umm…we were never…It just didn't work out". While Rob was content to talk about his private life, Scully wasn't quite so keen.

"Does Ashley see her father much?"

"Only when he finds the time".

"I'm sorry".

She dismissed her companion's comments with a wave of her hand. "You don't have to apologise. Ashley and I are more than fine the way things are. She's happy, and that's all that matters".

"Maybe some weekend, if you're up for it, we could take the kids out to the beach for the day". He was interrupted by the arrival of the waiter, who'd brought across their meals.

"Yeah", she answered non-committedly.

"Great". After thanking the waiter, Rob then continued their conversation. "So, can I ask about the case you're on, or can't you say?"

Scully looked over at him, watching as he cut up the pork on his plate. "I don't think it's a case we should discuss over dinner". Not to mention that she wanted to enjoy an evening without thinking about work.

"I don't suppose you wanna hear about the finer points of state planning and taxation?"

She smiled politely, realising it was going to be a long evening.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Scully's salvation came just as she and Rob had been served their coffees. After Rob had finished talking about his job, the conversation turned back towards their children. It wasn't that Scully didn't like her dinner companion – he was a friendly, interesting guy – but he wasn't someone she'd chose to date. She was half wondering how to tell him that she wasn't interested in any further romantic dinners when she heard her beeper. "Sorry". Opening her handbag, Scully checked the message, before rising from her seat. "Excuse me".

"Is it your daughter?"

"It's work I'm afraid. I'll be right back".

"Certainly".

After locating a telephone in the restaurant, Scully dialled the familiar number; for once glad that Mulder interrupted her plans.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

A week later and the case was finally over, though Mulder was still interested in what he thought they'd found. He was just on his way to a meeting at the Smithsonian when the phone rang in the office.

"Mulder? Yeah, just a second". He glanced over at Scully. "It's for you".

As Scully took the phone from her partner, she saw him rush out of the office on his way to request a car. "Hello?"

"Hi Dana, it's Rob".

"Oh hi".

"Sorry to call you at work, it's just I have Scott for the night and er, we have two extra tickets for the Cirque Du Soleil. We thought you and Ashley might like to join us".

"Oh, that's very kind of you –"

"I sense a 'but' coming".

"I'm sorry. Things are really busy at work right now and –"

"It's ok Dana. You can be honest with me. If you don't want to go out again, that's fine".

"It's not that, it's just…right now I'm happy as I am, and I don't think I'm ready for another relationship right now".

Rob didn't sound too surprised. "Of course not. But if you'd like to hang out as friends, I'd be happy to do that".

"That sounds great". And it did. Not only would it give Scully an opportunity for adult conversation, without Rob expecting anything in return, but Ashley and Scott got on well together.

"So tonight?"

"Tonight I really do have to work. I'm sorry".

"Don't be. Another time maybe".

"Definitely".

"I'd better let you get on".

"Thanks. I'll speak to you later".

Hanging up, Scully rushed out of the office, eager to catch up with her partner. "Who was that on the phone?" Mulder asked as he filled out a request for a pool car.

"A guy".

He tried not to sound too interested. "A guy. Same guy as the guy you had dinner with the other night?"

"Same guy".

"You gonna have dinner with him again?"

"I don't think so".

"No interest?" He finished completing the form and passed it back across the counter.

She resisted the urge to laugh at his questions, wondering just why he was so eager to discuss her personal life. "Not at this time".

Picking up the car keys, Mulder headed towards the door, surprised when his partner followed him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going with you to the Smithsonian".

"Don't you have a life Scully?"

"Keep that up Mulder and I'll hurt you like that beast-woman". She moved ahead, stopping as she reached the door.

"Eight million years out of Africa".

Scully opened the door. "And look who's holding the door". With that she followed her partner out of the building.

**Please let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far – reviews make me happy and I'm glad you're enjoying it. **

**Special thanks must go to the real-life Ashley for helping me and letting me bounce ideas off of her. **

**Spoilers here for Beyond the Sea. **

"Are you going to leave that up all year?"

Scully looked over at her father, who was referring to her Christmas tree. "Yup. All year", she replied, piling up the plates on the kitchen table. "Since you always made us take the Christmas tree down the day after Christmas, I'm making up for last time. Plus it pleases the little person in this family". She was referring to Ashley, who was in her grandfather's arms. Scully and her daughter had spent Christmas Day with her parents, and now it was her turn to host them. Ashley had been in her element all day, and she loved spending time with her grandparents, who in turn both adored her.

"If your idea of a good time is picking up dried pine needles, please yourself".

"As if he's an authority on having a good time", Maggie Scully commented, eliciting a giggle from her granddaughter, even though Ashley didn't quite understand the joke. As Maggie reached for the pile of plates, Scully spoke.

"That's ok Mom, I got that".

"Ok".

"Ok Maggie". William Scully bent down and placed Ashley back onto the floor. "Let's shove off".

"Oh, ok". Putting the plates back onto the table, Maggie walked over to her daughter, hugging her tightly. "Well thank you for having us. Dinner was delicious as usual".

"Thanks mom". As Maggie scooped Ashley up into her arms, Scully approached her father and saluted. "Good sailing Ahab". She went willingly into his arms.

"Goodnight Starbuck". She felt him tense against her, and then he spoke. "How's work? Good?"

It was no secret that her father wasn't exactly keen on her joining the FBI, but Scully appreciated his question. "Yup, it's good". She didn't elaborate any further, figuring he didn't really want to know about the cases she investigated. Thankfully Ashley hadn't mentioned Mulder to her parents, though her little girl hadn't been quite so shy around Scully's friends.

"Well". Releasing his hold on his daughter, Bill then took Ashley from his wife. "You be good for your mother, you hear me?"

"Yes Grandpa", Ashley replied sweetly, before letting out an impressive yawn. She kissed her grandfather's cheek before he passed her to her own mother. "See you tomorrow".

"Not tomorrow sweetie", Scully answered. "Hopefully this weekend".

"Ok. Bye Grandma, bye Grandpa".

"Well drive carefully". Unlocking the door, Scully kissed her mother goodbye. "Goodnight. Goodnight Daddy". She watched her parents leave before closing the door and kissing her daughter. "Ok young lady, bed time".

Ashley shook her head. "I don't want to go to bed".

"Tough young lady. It's already way past your bed time".

"I'm not tired".

"Well then you can just go to bed and rest your eyes". Despite Ashley's protests, Scully knew her daughter would be out for the count within minutes of putting her to bed. And she was right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After putting Ashley to bed, Scully retired to the sofa and ended up falling asleep whilst watching an old movie on television. When she woke she realised it was almost 2am. What she didn't expect to see was her father sat in a chair opposite her. She noticed his mouth moving, though she didn't hear him speak. "Dad? I thought you guys left?" She'd seen him leave but he must have returned later, she mused, still half-asleep. "Where's mom?" Before she could speak again, the phone rang, startling her. She glanced across to the phone before returning her attention to her father, only to find that the chair was empty. She blinked hard, trying to focus and wondering whether she'd imagined her father's presence. Getting to her feet, Scully approached the phone and answered it. "Hello?" There was no reply at the other end of the line, but she could detect the sound of somebody crying. "Hello?"

"Dana?"

Scully felt herself go cold as she recognised her mother's voice. Something was wrong, it had to be. Not only was Maggie crying, she was also calling at 2am – usually she'd been in bed for hours. "Mom? What's the matter?"

She had to struggle to hear her mother's response, but as soon as she heard the words she knew she'd never forget them. "We um…we lost your dad. He had a…a massive coronary…about an hour ago. He…he's gone".

Scully looked back towards the chair where her father sat. It was still empty. *Gone?* she wanted to ask. *Where has he gone?* But from her mother's sobs at the end of the line, she knew exactly what she meant. He was dead. Her father, her hero, the man she idolised was dead. She'd seen him barely hours ago and now she'd never see him again – at least not alive. Before she knew it she found herself shaking uncontrollably as she tried to process her mother's words. A coronary. It would have been quick, she tried to tell herself, and with any luck he didn't know what was happening. Scully was brought back to the moment by the sound of her mother's sobs at the other end of the phone. There would be an autopsy, Maggie informed her daughter, to confirm the way he died. Scully tried not to imagine her father on the cold, hard mortuary slab or the way the pathologist would slice into his body. A feeling of nausea almost threatened to overwhelm her, and instead Scully focused on her mother. "I'll be…I'll be right over", she began, already plotting to wake her sleeping daughter and take her over to her mother's house. But then she wondered exactly what to tell Ashley. It would be the little girl's first bereavement and Scully wasn't sure how she would take it. Maggie refused her daughter's offer, insisting that there was nothing she could do until the morning. Besides, she argued, it was far too late to wake Ashley. After insisting that her mother call her if she changed her mind, Scully hung up, made her way back to the sofa and sat, staring at the chair where just moments before she'd seen her father. Or at least she thought she'd seen him. She must have been dreaming, Scully told herself. It was a figment of her imagination. She was tired and her father had been on her mind that evening – it was perfectly understandable.

"Mommy?" Scully looked up to see Ashley walking towards her, the little girl dragging her yellow blanket behind her as she let out an impressive yawn.

"What is it sweetheart?" She panicked, wondering just how she was going to break the news to her daughter. She'd hoped to have some time to think about it, but now Ashley stood in front of her.

"I heard you talking".

"Did you?"

"Is it time to get up?"

"No sweetie, it's late. You should be in bed". Ashley climbed onto her lap. "Did the phone wake you?"

"Uh huh".

"I'm sorry baby". Wrapping her arms around the little girl, Scully pulled Ashley in towards her, hugging her tightly. "Grandma called".

"Grandma's up late", Ashley commented innocently, her focus now on the television still playing in the background.

"Sweetie, I have some bad news", she began, "Your grandpa, he umm…he died tonight". The words felt foreign as she spoke them, and Scully willed herself not to cry. She had to be strong for her daughter.

"Why did he die?" The little girl asked, still engrossed in the television.

"Sometimes, when people get older and get sick, they die. Your grandpa was very sick, but we didn't know it".

"Does he have a cold?"

Her innocence made Scully want to weep, but instead she just hugged her daughter even tighter. "No baby, he was very sick".

"Is he in the hospital?"

"No".

"Can I see him tomorrow?"

"Ashley sweetie…" As though sensing that her mother was trying to tell her something important, Ashley turned to face her, the television now forgotten. "Sometimes when people are very old they get very sick. Your Grandpa was sick, but the doctors couldn't save him, and so his body stopped working and he died. He really didn't want to die, but it means we can't see him again. Not for a long long time".

"Why?"

"Because he's dead sweetheart. He won't be coming back".

"But I don't want grandpa to die".

"I know".

"It's not fair".

"I know it's not fair honey, I know". This time she couldn't stop the tears as they began to fall. Ashley was right, it wasn't fair. Her father was still relatively young and had never shown any signs of being ill. He and her mother were happy together, and he still had things he wanted to do. He was the closest person Ashley had to a father figure, and he'd never see her grow up into a beautiful young woman, to see her first day at school, her first date, her graduation, her wedding day. As her tears fell in earnest, Scully felt a little hand on her arm. "Don't cry mommy", Ashley whispered softly, concern etched across her face. "We'll be ok". Scully only hoped her daughter was right.

xxxxxxx

Mulder looked up as Scully entered the office; Ashley following closely behind. "Scully?" She was the last person he'd expected to see that morning, especially after he'd received the early morning phone call just a few days ago from her advising him of her father's death. He'd told her there and then to take as much time off as she needed, realising that she needed some time to grieve, and no doubt help her mother with funeral arrangements, but it seemed she was determined to work.

"Hi". She wouldn't quite meet his eye, and he could see she was trying her best to keep it together. "I'm sorry about this. My mother will collect Ashley in a little while, but she's just got to sort some last minute things".

"Sure. It's no problem". Realising his partner wasn't in the mood to talk; Mulder focused his attention on her daughter. "Hey Ashley, you ok?"

Smiling, Ashley nodded, but made no move to step away from her mom; instead clinging to Scully's leg. "I've come to work with mommy today".

"So I see. You've come to help have you?" She nodded. "Do you wanna help me with my work, or would you prefer a tour of the building?"

"Mulder". Scully clearly wasn't impressed with his ideas. "I don't want her disrupting people".

"Ok, well I can give her a quick tour of this office?"

"No horror stories Mulder. I have enough trouble trying to get her to sleep at the moment as it is".

"Are you still not sleeping well?"

Ashley shook her head. "Uh uh".

"Can you just keep an eye on her for two seconds?" Scully asked. "I need the ladies' room". In actual fact she needed a moment to herself, not realising just how hard it was to face people following her father's death. Luckily Mulder seemed to understand.

"Sure".

"You be good for Mulder", Scully warned her daughter, who looked nothing less than angelic.

No sooner had his partner left the room, Mulder approached the little girl. "So Ashley, what would you like to do first? We can take a tour of the office?" She shook her head. "Ok, well you can help me pin up some photographs, or…" he gestured to his chair, suddenly out of ideas. "You can take a seat and I'll spin you".

Her blue eyes lit up. "Spin please". Removing her purple duffel coat, Ashley handed the jacket to Mulder, before he lifted her up into his chair. Like her mother she was dressed head to toe in black. "Hang on tight". Her hands obediently gripped the arm rests, and as Mulder gently spun the chair around, she let out a delighted squeal, giggling as it finally came to a stop. "Again!" she cried, laughing as Mulder obeyed her wishes. The second time the chair slowed, Ashley put her hand on his arm. "My grandpa died", she said, suddenly serious.

Mulder's own smile faded. "I know".

"My mommy cried".

"Your mom's upset", he replied, his heart breaking for the little girl. "And I bet you are too, but that's only normal".

"Do you think grandma will take me to the park today?"

"I'm not sure. I think your grandma's a little sad right now too".

"Are you going to die?"

Deep questions coming from a three year old, Mulder thought, though if she was anything like her mother, she was wise beyond her years. "Not for a long long time". Now wasn't the time to get into the subject of death.

Thankfully Ashley seemed satisfied with his answer. "Do you spin mommy in this chair?"

Laughing, Mulder shook his head, before spinning her once again. "No I don't. Maybe one day".

"Maybe one day what?" He startled as he heard the voice behind him, and turned to see Scully re-entering the room. She rolled her eyes as she saw what her daughter was up to, though a thin smile played at her lips. "Are you distracting Mulder from his work?"

"No mommy. I was helping", Ashley replied, the innocent grin back on her face.

"Don't be fooled Mulder; she may look cute but she can be trouble sometimes".

"She's no bother".

"Again Mulder!"

Scully gave him a look as if to say 'I told you so'. "Don't blame me if you still haven't gotten your work done by the end of the day. What was it you were reading before we interrupted you? The last time I saw you that engrossed, it turned out you were reading the Adult Video News".

Mulder spun the chair once more before turning his attention to his partner. "I didn't think you'd be in today. How are you Dana?"

His use of her first name wasn't lost on Scully. "Dana", she repeated softly. "I'm fine, thank you. What are you working on?"

Mulder stepped away from Ashley as he began telling his partner about their new case – the recent kidnapping of a couple at university. He informed her of prisoner Luther Lee Boggs, who claimed to have information related to the kidnapping, obtained through psychic transmission. What surprised Scully was that her partner seemed to doubt the prisoner's claims – usually he believed in that type of thing, but instead he believed Boggs was orchestrating the kidnapping from the inside. "And they've requested you speak with them?" Scully asked, wondering just how Mulder got involved with the case if he was so sceptical.

"Actually, he's requested to speak to me".

"Why you?"  
"He read my profile on him and believes I'm the only one who truly understands what he is. Anyway, I leave for Raleigh this afternoon".

"I'll go with you". Mulder looked doubtful. "The funeral's at noon. My mom has volunteered to look after Ashley, and I'm sure she'd appreciate the company".

"I think you should take some time".

"I need to work", was all she could reply. She was determined not to cry in front of him.

"I'm sorry about your father". Mulder gently cupped Scully's cheek in a move which brought tears to her eyes. She nodded, looking away from him. "I'll see you later".

"Ok".

He turned back to Ashley. "Can I trust you to be in charge of this office while I'm gone Ashley?"

The little girl nodded eagerly from her chair. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to a place called Raleigh". He retrieved his jacket and slipped it on.

"Can I come?"

"Not this time I'm afraid". Mulder couldn't help but smile as the little girl pouted. "But I'm sure if you ask nicely your mom will spin the chair for you". With that he walked out of the office, leaving Scully counting down the hours to her father's funeral.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the end, Scully's father was given a simple, quiet send-off; his ashes scattered at sea. It was a short service, attended by close members of the family; Scully, her mother, her older brother Bill, younger brother Charlie and his two sons. Her older sister, Melissa, was out of the country travelling, but Scully knew she felt awful for not being there for their father's funeral. Scully stood next to her mother, with Ashley close by her side. Though the little girl didn't fully understand what was going on, she was aware something important was happening, remaining quiet throughout the service and holding her mother's hand tightly. "As a captain, he was entitled to burial at Arlington with full ceremony". Scully felt her father deserved more of a send-off, but she respected her mother's wishes.

"This is exactly how he wanted it", Maggie replied, not once taking her eyes off of the scene in front of her. "Just the family". They stood and watched as the remaining ashes were scattered. The familiar tune of Beyond the Sea rang out, and Scully's mother continued tearfully. "This song was playing when his ship returned from the Cuban Blockade. He marched right off up to me…and he proposed".

"I know that you and dad were…disappointed that I chose the path I'm on instead of medicine, and I know my pregnancy wasn't planned, but I need to know…was he at all proud of me?" It was something that had been on Scully's mind for some time; more so since her father's death. She'd always been a daddy's girl, and deep down she knew she was his favourite, so his approval was important to her. But now it was too late.

"He was your father", her mother simply replied. Scully nodded, swallowing her tears, and pulled Ashley in towards her, wanting to keep her daughter close.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was turning out to be a fortnight to remember, Scully mused, though all for the wrong reasons. Not only did she have to contend with her father's death and subsequent funeral,

"Mulder!" Ashley came running into Mulder's hospital room, her mom close behind her.

"Ashley, I told you to be quiet when we were in the hospital, otherwise the doctors will tell you off".

Ignoring her mother, Ashley attempted to lift herself up onto the bed. Eventually Mulder had to give her a helping hand, taking care not to jostle his leg as he sat her next to him on the mattress. Scully took a seat at the foot of the bed. "Hey you. This is a nice surprise; I wasn't expecting to see you".

"It appears you've got a fan in my daughter. As soon as she heard you were up for visitors she wanted to see you."

"Well isn't that nice."

"You said you wouldn't die", Ashley spoke up, glancing down at Mulder's leg with concern.

Scully frowned. "Hey". Mulder lifted the little girl's chin so he was looking her in the eye. "I'm fine Ashley. It's just a little wound, but I'm going to be fine, ok? I'm not going to die".

His words seem to satisfy the youngster. "Does it hurt?"

"Only a little bit, but I'll be home soon".

She nodded uncertainly. "I hope so, cos I think there was a monster in my bed last night".

"Oh no!" He looked over at Scully who sighed wearily.

"Her sleeping has been a little erratic since my father passed".

Mulder nodded in understanding. "It's ok, because you know what? As soon as I get out of here, I'll come and chase the monsters away again."

"You won't be chasing anything for a while Mulder."

It was then he noticed that his partner looked preoccupied. "Are you ok Scully?"

"I was considering Boggs. If he knew that I was your partner, he could have found out everything he knew about me. About my father…"

"Scully".

She got up and moved so she was standing next to the bed. "_Beyond the Sea _was playing at my parents' wedding. Visions of deceased loved ones are a common psychological phenomena. If he knew that my father had – "

"Dana". Once again Mulder's use of her Christian name got Scully's attention. "After all you've seen, after all the evidence, why can't you believe?"

Sighing, Scully perched on the edge of the bed next to her daughter. "I'm afraid", she replied honestly. "I'm afraid to believe".

"You couldn't face that fear? Even if it meant never knowing what your father wanted to tell you?"

"But I do know".

"How?"

"He was my father". Scully had been considering her mother's words all week, and she came to realise that Maggie was right. Of course her father had been proud of her. Despite her unexpected career change and the fact she'd single-handedly raised a child out of wedlock, he was proud of what she'd achieved with her life. He loved her, and Ashley, and there was no doubting that. Tears welled in her eyes, and Mulder nodded in understanding. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder, attempting to comfort her, but the tears eventually fell. Without hesitation Mulder pulled her into her arms. Moments later Ashley, determined not to be left out, joined them in the embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is a thank you to the Ashley I know, for her help with this when I was struggling for an idea – the concept of what you're about to read was down to her. I have an outline of where I want this story to go, so I'm always open to ideas if anyone has them. **

Weeks passed since Mulder's shooting and he made a speedy recovery, soon going back to work after his return to DC. He kept a close eye on Scully following her father's death, but after her outburst at the hospital, she kept her emotions in check, as though realising she crossed the line when she broke down in front of them. It was soon business as usual; the two of them back working on the X Files, investigating the mysterious disappearance of group of teenagers just outside of Washington DC. Mulder suspected they'd been abducted, though Scully firmly believed there was a more plausible explanation – teenagers often ran away after all. But then a body of one of the kids had been found, and Scully had been tasked with carrying out the autopsy. Mulder had accompanied her, wanting to find out as soon as possible what the cause of death was. Once she'd scrubbed up, Mulder noticed his partner glance nervously at the clock on the wall. "Is everything ok?"

"I have to pick Ashley up from the babysitter's just past five. My mom can't take her tonight and my sister's still out of town".

"You wanna go and get her?"

"And do what with her? I can't exactly bring her back here. I've heard of taking your children to work with you Mulder, but I'm not bringing letting her observe an autopsy".

"I'm not suggesting that Scully. What I meant was that you can do this tomorrow. It'll wait". His tone suggested that he wasn't being entirely truthful, and Scully looked hard at her partner.

"No it won't", she admitted.

"No". Mulder thought for a moment. "I could get her for you….What? Don't give me that look".

"What look?" Scully asked innocently, her grin giving her away.

"That look of disbelief; the one that suggests you think I'll lose her or something".

"I'm not giving you any look". Realising she'd been found out, Scully laughed. "I don't think you'll lose her, but I just…you're seriously volunteering to look after my daughter?"

"I'd rather do that than finish your autopsy".

"You won't be saying that in an hour or two".

"Try me. She is potty trained, right?"

"Of course she is; she's nearly four".

"Well then, what's the problem?"

Scully's smile faded as she sized up her partner. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, but babysitting certainly wasn't in his remit. However, she realised, knowing full well that the autopsy couldn't wait, he was her only option. "Ok", she relented. "On one condition".

"Hit me".

"No junk food".

"What? Are you serious? Ah come on Scully, you're no fun".

"I mean it – too much sugar and she turns into a little monster. I shouldn't be longer than a few hours, but if for some reason I'm late, she goes to bed just after eight; her pjs are already out but you'll need to remind her to brush her teeth and wash her face".

"Yes mom".

"I'll call the babysitter and let you know that you're picking Ashley up", Scully continued, ignoring her partner. "You remember where she lives?"

"I do". He'd dropped Scully off there the previous week when she was without a car.

"And I'll make a note of some numbers to call if there's an –"

"Scully, I know your number, and I know how to dial 911. I also know a little bit of first aid, but I'm hoping I don't have to use it". Noting that she didn't look too impressed, Mulder tried reassuring her. "Relax, we'll be fine. Granted, I haven't looked after any young people lately, but as you tell me I act like a child sometimes, so I'm sure I can think of some things for us to do".

"Ok". She didn't look so sure.

"Now go on Scully, make those calls and I'll be on my way. That body won't wait all day". With that he turned and headed out of the door, wondering how hard it could possibly be.

xxxxxx

Very hard, he realised barely an hour later. It wasn't that Ashley was a bad kid, but she had an endless supply of energy. From the moment he'd picked her up from the babysitter's, she had been a bundle of excitement; shrieking the instant she set eyes on him. It appeared he had a fan. Once they'd arrived back at Scully's apartment, Mulder set about the kitchen, looking for inspiration for dinner. "Hey Ash", he called, turning just in time to see the little girl bounce into the kitchen. "What would you like for dinner?" He looked on, amused, as she continued jumping on the spot. "Are you a kangaroo?"

She shook her head. "I'm Tigger!"

"Tigger?"

"From Winnie The Pooh silly!"

"Of course, Winnie The Pooh", he murmured to himself. "What do you want to eat?"

"Strawberries!"

"Strawberries? Umm, I don't think your mom has any of those". He made a quick trip to the refrigerator which confirmed his suspicions. "You want pasta?" She scrunched her nose up. "Rice?" This time she added a shake of her head. "Toast?" Again, his suggestion was met with disdain. "Chicken?" Mulder was reaching the limit of his culinary expertise. "Pizza?"

Finally she stopped bouncing. "I like pizza".

"That's good".

"Mommy said no pizza".

"She did? Well…" Ashley was hungry and he was desperate. "Mommy's not here right now. I won't tell if you won't".

The little girl paused momentarily, deep in thought. "Ok!" She went back to bouncing. "Can I have cheese?"

"Of course you can".

"You're cool Mulder!" She bounced back out of the kitchen in a whirlwind, with Mulder already feeling exhausted.

xxxxx

Thankfully the delivery time was reasonably quick and Ashley stopped bouncing long enough to eat her dinner. Once the pizza was all gone and Mulder had hidden the box should Scully arrive home unexpectedly, he was faced with a three year old, eager to play. No sooner had he returned from the kitchen carrying a drink for the little girl, Ashley had already made herself at home in the living room. What must have been her entire collection of dolls and teddy bears sat in a circle on the floor with a tea set in the centre, while her duvet was hastily thrown over the sofa. "Ashley?" If Scully came home at that moment, she'd kill him, he knew she would. "What are you doing?"

"Can you build me a fort? Mommy builds me a fort sometimes".

"With what?"

She pointed to the duvet. "I'll make the tea while you make the fort! Oh oh oh!" She suddenly shrieked excitedly, making Mulder laugh. "We can have tea in the fort!"

While Mulder set about hunting for something strong enough to hold up the comforter, Ashley wandered amongst her toys, pretending to pour them all drinks. By the time he had finished, the little girl had retreated to her bedroom in search of something. He flopped down on the sofa, closing his eyes as he savoured the few moments of peace. When he opened them again, Ashley was stood in front of him. "Jeez", he startled. "You scared me". The little girl smiled sweetly, and then revealed what she was hiding behind her back. A bottle of dark purple nail polish. Mulder eyed it suspiciously. "Whatcha doing?"

"Will you paint my nails?"

"I don't think your mom would approve".

"Mommy's not here right now", she replied, repeating his earlier words.

"What about your dolls?"

"They're having their tea. And mommy doesn't like me painting their nails. I could do yours!" She added, excitement creeping back in.

"How about you put the nail polish down and have a drink with your little friends".

Before he even realised it, he felt something wet brush across his nail. Looking down, Mulder noted with horror that it was now coated in purple polish. "Hey!" Before a giggling Ashley could attack him once more, he took the bottle off of her and put the lid back on, before standing and placing it on the mantelpiece, way out of her reach. "Ok, back to the tea party". He let Ashley lead him back to the sofa and took a seat once more. She brought him a cup and saucer, which he accepted gratefully. "This is nice", he commented, meaning the pretend drink, though the little girl took it to mean the cup.

"My daddy brought it for me". She hoisted herself up onto the sofa, making herself comfortable next to him. "Do you know my daddy?"

Mulder nodded. "I've met him a couple of times". He'd heard of Jack Willis during his time at the Bureau, and it was only recently that Scully confirmed he was Ashley's father.

"Me too", Ashley replied, while Mulder's heart broke for the little girl. "He brings me presents".

"Presents can be good". She needed more than presents though, he realised.

"Do you think he'll take me to the zoo on my birthday?"

"I don't know. He might". From what Scully had told him though, he doubted it.

"He works a lot".

"He is a busy man", Mulder agreed. I'm sure your mom will take you if not". He almost volunteered himself, before he realised that Scully probably wouldn't approve. She was a private person; he'd come to realise over the few months that they'd been working together. Though she'd told him about Jack; it was merely the basics, and he knew she wanted to keep her personal and public lives separate. "When is your birthday Ashley?"

Her eyes suddenly lit up. "It's soon, it's this year".

Once again Mulder laughed. "You get a birthday every year".

"I do?"

"Yup you do".

"Cool". Ashley processed this fact. "My birthday isn't tomorrow".

"Ok".

"Or the next day. Or the next day".

Mulder realised it could be the start of a long list. "But soon, he asked?"

She nodded excitedly. "Soon!"

Xxxxx

At just past eight, Scully walked through the front door to find Mulder hastily picking up discarded teddy bears. She'd called barely thirty minutes before telling him both the probable cause of death and that she was about to head for home, which led to Mulder embarking on a quick cleaning spree of her apartment. The fort had been cleared away and he'd attempted to straighten out the rest of the living room before his partner returned, but to no avail.

"Hey".

Mulder put a finger to his lips. "Ssh she's out like a light". Ashley was sprawled out on the sofa, dead to the world. "Sorry, she put her pjs on but before I could get her to brush her teeth she zonked out on me".

"That's ok". Kicking off her shoes, Scully placed her briefcase on the floor before removing her jacket and hanging it up. "You wore her out. Has everything been ok?" Making her way round to the front of the sofa, Scully smiled at her sleeping daughter.

"Everything's been fine. And she wore herself out Scully, I played no part".

She looked over at her partner as he gathered the remaining toys. "Is that nail polish?" She asked, pointing at his right hand and failing to conceal a smirk as Mulder blushed.

"Ok, so I might have played a little part". He flashed her a grin. "I'll go put these back".

As he walked out of the room, Scully bent and lifted her daughter into her arms. Ashley stirred. "Mommy?"

"Hey honey. Are you ok?"

"Yeah".

"Have you had fun with Mulder?"

"Uh huh. We had pizza", Ashley mumbled, just as Mulder walked out of her bedroom. He smiled sheepishly as his partner raised her eyebrows.

"Did you?"

"Yeah, but Mulder said not to tell you". Within seconds she was fast asleep once more.

"Busted", Mulder muttered. "I'm sorry Scully".

"Don't apologise, I'm sure if she has it once in a while it won't kill her".

"There are some leftovers if you'd like?" He followed her back into Ashley's bedroom, looking on as Scully placed the little girl into the bed and tucked her in, before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Leftovers?" She asked, clearly interested, as she led him out of the room, pausing briefly to switch off the light.

"With your name on". They both headed towards the kitchen, and Mulder lifted up his jacket to reveal the pizza box.

"You were hiding it under your jacket?"

"It was supposed to be a secret".

Scully watched as he slipped the jacket on. "You can stay for a while if you like?"

"It's ok, I'll leave you to it. Besides", he added. "Ashley wore me out".

"She does that. For such a little thing she's got a lot of energy".

"How do you do this every day?"

"Some days it's easier than others", she admitted with a smile.

"I admire you Scully, I really do". And he meant it.

"Thank you. And thank you for tonight".

"Any time. Well", he checked himself. "Any time you don't mind your daughter eating junk food".

"And you don't mind having your nails painted".

"That stays between you and me".

"Of course. As long as you sort out the paperwork for this case".

"What? Scully it's your turn?"

"If you like I'll happily tell everyone at the office how Spooky Mulder has a secret love for purple nail polish".

"You're sneaky".

"Of course, where do you think Ashley gets it from?"

"G'night Scully".

"Goodnight". And after saying goodbye, Mulder made his way out of the apartment, eager to get home for a rest.

**Reviews are always welcome. **


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all, I'm sorry this took so long to post. As you'll see, it involved a lot of script and so I find it takes longer to write. I'm hoping to finish the next chapter shortly and will post ASAP to make it up to you. **

**SPOILERS: Lazarus. **

Of all the cases she could have been assigned to, Scully mused, as she entered Maryland Marine Bank. It had to be one where she was paired with her ex-boyfriend, with Ashley's father. It wasn't that she and Jack couldn't be in the same room together – they were adults after all, and could be civil towards one another – but whenever she saw him, she couldn't help but feel angry over all that Ashley was missing out on. Though Jack had made it clear from the very start of their relationship that he didn't want children, Scully had always hoped deep down that he'd pay an interest in his daughter after she was born. Ashley was a fun, intelligent and inquisitive child, and deserved a normal upbringing – she deserved a father who loved her. Scully's own dad had acted like a father figure to the little girl, but now that he had passed, there was no one.

Approaching a counter, Scully sat her briefcase on top, and took out a deposit form. Moments later she felt the presence of Jack as he impatiently paced the floor near to where he stood. They'd received a tip-off that a suspect Jack had been chasing for almost a year was due to rob the bank, and so they were ready and waiting for him. Scully noticed Jack scour the room once again. "Relax", she whispered quietly, noticing how agitated Jack looked. More than four years since they'd split and she could still read him like a book. "They'll be there".

"Bank's going to close in five minutes".

"Sure it wasn't a bogus tip?"

"No, it's real. I've been on this long enough. I know the difference. Besides, I can feel it. I can feel them. I'm inside their heads".

"Just as long as you keep yours", Scully warned, teasingly. Thankfully Jack smiled.

"How's Ashley?"

Scully couldn't help but look surprised at the change of conversation, not to mention the fact he was asking about their daughter. "She's good", she replied.

"Good".

"Looking forward to her birthday".

"Right".

Scully resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "The 17th".

"Of course…Listen, I was hoping I could pop round one day before then and drop off her presents?"

"Sure". She wanted to add that Ashley deserved more than just gifts. "She's been talking about you lately".

"Oh?" It was Jack's turn to look surprised.

"She asked me if I thought you'd take her to the zoo for her birthday".

"The zoo?"

"You know, that big place full of animals", she remarked dryly. Despite the fact she was used to Jack making excuses and not spending time with Ashley, it still frustrated her that her daughter was missing out on a father.

"I could do next Saturday if that's ok with you?"

It certainly wasn't the answer Scully was expecting, and she couldn't help but raise her eyebrows in surprise. "Are you serious?"

"You're always telling me to spend more time with her and you're right. I'd like to hang out with her more often, if that's ok with you?"

"Of course it's fine – you're her father; you don't need to ask".

"Message received Agent Scully, loud and clear". Personal chat was now over; it was time to get down to business.

Moments later their suspect burst into the bank wearing a hockey mask and armed with a rifle. Though Scully had been expecting him, his entrance still startled her. "Get down! Get down on the ground! I want everyone on the ground now! NOW! Get down!" He pointed at Scully, who slowly lowered herself towards the floor. "You too – on the floor! On the floor! I'll execute every one of you!" Naturally the bank was in chaos – terrified customers screaming as they attempted to flee the path of the gunman, who approached the counter. "Put the money in the bag now!" he ordered the bank teller. "Move! Shut up and do it!"

"Dupree!" Jack yelled to the man's left, pointing his gun at him. Scully got to her feet too, also training her weapon on the masked man. "Drop the gun! FBI! Drop the gun, NOW!" There was a moment of silence as Dupree slowly lowered his gun, and Scully moved into focus, preparing herself to apprehend him. But before she or Jack could react, Dupree lifted his gun quickly and aimed it at jJack, shooting him square in the chest. As the masked man turned to face Scully, she quickly fired three rounds into him, watching as he fell to the floor, before she rushed across to try and save the father of her child.

Xxxxxx

She'd nearly lost him. Jack had almost died, flatlining on the hospital gurney. The doctor had even told Scully that he was dead, but she refused to give up. She wasn't about to let him die – he had a young daughter who loved him, despite the fact she hardly knew him, and Ashley deserved to grow up with her father around. To her relief, Jack fought back, though it was clear to Scully that he'd been affected by both the case he was investigating and his shooting. Just days after the failed bank robbery, she and Mulder received word that there had been an incident at the morgue. Three of Dupre's fingers had been severed. And Jack Willis had gone missing from the hospital.

"Any word from Willis?" Scully asked as Mulder joined her in the morgue.

"Still missing. He hasn't been home or checked in with the office. I heard something on the way down about a mutilation?"

"Yeah. Three fingers on Dupre's left hand were severed by surgical shears. We lifted prints. They're Willis'". She was trying to think hard as to why Jack would do such a thing – in all the years she'd known him, he'd never demonstrated any hint of violence. He was her child's father; not a criminal.

"You said he was chasing this guy for almost a year?"

"Yeah, he lived the case. It was all he thought about, talked about". Scully tried not to sound too bitter, though she was well aware that over the past year, Jack had thought more of Dupree than he had his own daughter.

"What are you thinking?" Mulder asked.

She didn't want to tell him exactly what she was thinking; that she couldn't believe Jack would be responsible for something like this; that the last thing she wanted was for Ashley's father to have become a madman. "That maybe this is some kind of post-trauma psychosis. Like the way soldiers sometimes mutilate the body of a dead enemy." She only hoped she was right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mulder was convinced that Willis wasn't himself; that Jack had died at the hospital and Dupree was the one who had been brought back. His suspicions were aroused further, as he'd explained to Scully, when he discovered that whoever had removed Dupree's fingers was left handed, whereas Willis was right-handed. Scully had admitted that the EKG's records looked as though there had been two heartbeats, but she knew it wasn't possible. Jack was Jack, she told herself. He was just experiencing post-traumatic stress following his shooting. "It's still my best guess Jack's appearance can be explained in psychological, not supernatural, terms", she

"For instance?"

"The stress of the case, the trauma of being shot…Jack's personality".

"How well do you know him now…?" At Scully's confused expression, he continued. "I mean…I know you hadn't seen him of late, but –"

"We dated as you know…for almost a year. He was my instructor at the Academy. We even had the same birthday. We used to celebrate in some dive in Stratford that had a slanting pool table. But it was always so hard for Jack to relax. It was impossible for him really. He was always so intense, so relentlessly determined. Just not when it comes to his daughter", she added sadly.

"Do you believe he's predisposed to this type of psychotic episode?"

"I believe it's a long way from saying Jack had a near-death experience to saying his body's been inhabited by Warren Dupree". She walked off ahead of him, glancing back over her shoulder. "A long way".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't until the following day that Scully set eyes on Jack again, when he turned up unexpectedly at the scene where Thomas Phillips, Lula's brother, had been shot. After he admitted that he didn't know where he'd been, and hadn't been himself, Scully insisted on taking him to the hospital, but he'd refused outright, and maintained he was the best person to be working on the case – after all, he knew Dupree all too well. Scully had relented – albeit reluctantly – but she didn't fail to notice that Mulder didn't look too impressed at Jack's return. He was still suspicious of him, something that was made evident when he walked into their office and tossed a card onto her desk. "Happy Birthday Scully", he announced proudly.

Scully looked up, clearly confused. "You're two months early".

"It's from Willis. I thought you two had the same birthday".

"We do".

"Well that's news to him. I asked him to sign it. And he signed it with his left hand".

"You mean you tested him".

"Yeah". Mulder took a seat. "After I found out that the evidence from the Phillips murder is missing".

"What evidence?"

"The print we lifted. Our best lead is gone. Someone stole it before the lab had a chance to take a look at it".

She knew exactly where Mulder was going with this. "And you think Willis is responsible?"

"I'm not sure Willis is Willis". Scully couldn't help but sigh and roll her eyes, only frustrating her partner further. "Can you at least accept the possibility that during his near-death experience some kind of psychic transference occurred?"

"Can't you just accept the possibility that this isn't an X File? Aside from the expected level of post-trauma stress, Jack passed both of his evaluations – physical and psychological. Anyway, just because someone forgets a birthday doesn't mean that he's been possessed. When I was studying for my medical boards, I forgot my birthday too". She didn't mention the fact that Jack hadn't remembered – or at least acknowledged – her birthday in over three years. And just a few days ago he'd had trouble recalling Ashley's birthday, despite it being the week before Christmas.

"Did you forget how to sign your name? This is a copy of the automobile requisition form Willis filed the day before he was shot. Compare the signatures".

The two signatures couldn't have been any further apart. "Like I said Mulder", Scully replied defensively. "Stress, all right? We both know it can significantly affect someone's cursive standard. I'm afraid this doesn't prove a thing". She wasn't about to give up on Jack just yet.

Xxxxxxx

Despite Jack getting annoyed at Scully for implying he was responsible for the missing print, he still allowed her to accompany him to Boyle Heights, after he'd received a tip off regarding the whereabouts of Lula. First they interviewed her landlord, who sent them in the direction of Apartment 207. On their way, Jack caught sight of the wanted woman at the end of the hall, holding a basket of laundry. "Look. Hey, that's her", Jack announced, just as Lula flung the basket to the floor and ran back down the stairs. They followed her down to the basement, losing track of her almost immediately. "Where is she? Where did she go?"

"I'll check back here", replied Scully, and she set off in search of Lula. Moments later, and she suddenly saw Lula racing towards her with a baseball bat, poised to hit her. Scully reacted instantly, tackling Lula, and within minutes had her face down on a mattress. "Face down! Face down! Hands behind your back! Now!" She quickly handcuffed her, before turning to face Jack, who was approaching the two of them. "She's all yours, Jack".

"Yeah, like a dog on a leash".

He tossed a pair of handcuffs onto the mattress next to Scully. "I already cuffed her", Scully replied cautiously.

"They're for you Scully. Put them on".

"What's going on Jack?" It was then she saw him raise his gun and point it in her direction. Suddenly she wished she'd have listened to Mulder. "Jack…"

"Shut up!" He yelled. "Put them on".

Scully did as he said, and watched as he then approached Lula and touched her face tenderly. "Come on baby. Come on, get up baby. I want to look at you. Your face is all dirty". Scully remembered that voice all too well. It was his concerned voice, his caring tone, the one he used on her before their relationship turned sour. Just hearing it at that moment made Scully feel nauseous.

Lula seemed just as confused as Scully. "Keep your stinking hands off me!"

"Baby, you ain't going to believe where I been".

And it was then Scully knew she was in trouble.

**TO BE CONTINUED. **


	7. Chapter 7

**To make up for the fact I was so slow in posting the previous chapter, I thought I'd post the follow-up now for you. Enjoy!**

Twelve hours later and there was still no news from either Scully or Jack. Mulder was concerned, and so he and Agent Bruskin paid a trip to the apartment complex where Jack and Scully were last headed.

"Now _I'm _worried", Bruskin admitted, as they exited the apartment of Lula's landlord. "12 hours with no word. I don't get it. Why's there car still sitting out front? Why didn't Willis call for backup?"

"Because it wasn't Willis who answered the hotline".

"What are you talking about? You heard the recording. It was Willis' voice".

"Forget it Bruskin", Mulder replied tersely, not in the mood to explain. He had too much on his mind. Not only was he worried about Scully, but he'd also had to spend time sorting out Ashley. He'd managed to call her babysitter, Emma, who agreed that the little girl could stay there overnight, and that she would take her to pre-school the following day. He knew deep down that he should have called Scully's mother, but the last thing he wanted to do was worry her. Though, Mulder realised, if he didn't find his partner soon, Mrs Scully would have to be told before the media was involved.

"Plus which…" Bruskin continued. "The manager just ID'd him and Scully".

"I said forget it Bruskin".

"This isn't one of your X File theories, is it?"

"It doesn't matter what I think", he answered. "We're still after the same thing". Mulder was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone, and he rushed to answer it, hoping it was Scully. "Mulder".

A strange voice rang out. "FBI Centrex Operator. Please hold".

"Yeah". He tried not to get too disappointed, well aware it could still be his partner on the line. But it wasn't.

"Guess who, Ace?"

"Willis?"

"That depends on who you ask, don't it?"

"Where's Scully?" He needed to know she was ok.

"You're the FBI. You figure it out".

"Let me talk to her".

"Yeah, sure". Mulder heard rustling before Scully's voice came through.

"Mulder?"

"Dana, are you ok?"

"Tell Ashley – " Before Scully could continue, Willis took the phone away from her.

"Dana?"

"Ok", Jack answered. "That's it. Goodbye". With that he hung up, leaving Mulder with more questions than answers.

Xxxxxxx

"It's not going to work, Jack", Scully advised the man opposite her. Since they'd arrived at the home of Lula and Dupree he'd chained her to the radiator, meaning escape was impossible. She was concerned about the way he was behaving, worried for his sanity as well as her own safety, and she tried not to think about Ashley, who by now was no doubt wondering where her mother was.

"You don't think so?"

"Bureau policy prohibits negotiating with kidnappers. But you already know that, don't you Jack?"

"Stop calling me that!" he yelled, clearly agitated.

"Your name is Jack Willis. You were born February 23, 1957. You have a daughter, a –"

"My name is Warren James Dupre…" Scully tried not to frown. "And I was born in Klamath Falls, Oregon in the Year of the Rat. I don't have a daughter".

"We spent a weekend up at Pine Barrens. You taught me how to fish through the ice. It was your parents' cabin Jack, try to remember. We drove up in a snowstorm. It was a few months before we conceived Ashley. Come on, Jack".

"Don't think I didn't see what you did. I was like a little slip of paper up there on that hospital ceiling. I saw everything".

"What did you see?"

"You left me to die on that table while you tried to save your friend!"

"You _are _my friend".

"Too bad he was gone already. I watched him go. I just saw him slip away down that long, black tunnel".

It was stress, Scully repeated to herself. Jack had been through a lot recently, and it was only natural. There was only so much a person could take without cracking. "No. We brought you back".

"You shot me dead! And then you let me die".

"No. You won't kill me Jack".

He pushed his gun into Scully's side, as though trying to prove her wrong. "You call me that one more time, I'll make you stone cold".

Before Scully could answer him back, Lula entered the room. "Easy baby, easy. Not yet. Remember, she's our ticket".

Taking a can of soda from Lula, Willis moved to drink it, noting it was empty. "Got any more of this soda?"

"You just drank the last of it".

It was then Scully realised exactly what Jack had been doing. "Soda", she repeated. "How much of that have you had?"

"What's it to you?"

"Jack Willis is diabetic. Which means you're diabetic". She barely registered that she was talking to the man in front of her as though he wasn't her friend, or the man she once loved. "Too much sugar in the system could lead to hyperglycaemia".

"Maybe that's why your stomach's hurting so bad", Lula commented.

"Abdominal pain is the first sign of impending diabetic coma. You need insulin". Scully wondered exactly how much worse her day could get.

Xxxxxx

There had finally been a breakthrough in the search for Scully. Reports had filtered in from Katensville PD, reporting a break in at a drugstore. Insulin and a box of syringes were taken, which gave Mulder the clue he needed – after all, he knew Jack was diabetic. And then, shortly after, came another phone call. "Mulder".

"Listen carefully". This time a woman's voice appeared on the end of the line, but not the right woman. Lula.

"Where's Willis?"

"Oh, he's lying around here somewhere".

There was something about Lula's words that concerned Mulder. His thoughts immediately went to his partner. "Let me talk to Scully".

"Not this time".

"We don't deal unless we know Scully is alive". She had to be, he told himself.

"She's alive. She's not happy, but she's alive".

Mulder heard the threat in Lula's voice. _For now_, she meant. "You listen to me. You lay one hand on Scully, and so help me God –"

"If I were you", Lula interrupted. "I'd stop talking and start passing around the collection hat, cause if you ever want to see Scully again it's going to cost you a million dollars. Have it by this time tomorrow. I'll tell you when and where". With that she hung up. There was a moment of hope as the call was traced, until Mulder realised Lula had been using Scully's cell phone. It was back to square one.

Xxxxxx

There was some hope though. They'd managed to record Lula's phone call, and with the help of a technician, Mulder had determined the sound of a small plane in the background whilst Lula had been talking, and they'd finally been able to determine her likely location.

"Ok…" Mulder began, as he briefed the other agents in the room. "From our last phone contact we've identified what sounds like light aircraft taking off. Now, Washington County Regional Airport happens to fall within our area, just south of the state line. Since take-offs are north to south it's a fair bet that our target area lies along this flight path. For those of you who remember ninth-grade math that gives us an area of just over three square miles to cover - roughly 1000 households. With 100 law enforcement officials at our disposal at about 30 households per man per hour we should be able to canvass the entire area in about three hours. Agent Bruskin will grid the target area and divide it among the teams".

Once he'd finished his briefing, the other agents in the room got to their feet noisily. Mulder spoke once again, his voice unsteady. "And for those of you who don't know already, this one's important to me. So uh…let's do it right. Thanks". He needed them to realise that they needed to find Scully safe and well. There was a little girl back in Georgetown who was relying on Mulder to bring her mother home. Mulder had called Emma once more, who'd told him that Ashley was fast asleep, but she was looking forward to seeing her mom once she'd returned home from their case. There was a lot on the line here, Mulder knew.

Xxxxxxx

Scully came awake as she realised she was being called. As she opened her eyes, she saw Jack lying opposite her. "Hmm? Huh?"

"Was there snow?"

She realised he was asking about their trip to the cabin. It was _her _Jack talking to her. "Yes Jack. There was lots of snow".

"I can't…" He looked pained at the fact he couldn't remember.

"It was December. It was the weekend after Thanksgiving".

"I remember….a red stove".

It was progress, she realised. "Yeah, that's right. There was a wood-burning stove right in the middle of the room".

"Cold".

"Yeah".

"Ashley…"

Scully nodded in encouragement. "She's your daughter Jack".

"She's beautiful".

"Yes she is".

"I haven't been good to her. She hates me".

"No, she doesn't hate you Jack. You're her father. She loves you".

"She's a good girl".

"Yes she is, and she can't wait to spend more time with you".

"Good. I'm glad. I want to spend more time with her too". No sooner had he spoken the words, Jack suddenly slumped to the side.

"No!" Scully cried. "Jack, don't close your eyes. Come on, keep talking Jack, keep talking. Come on".

When Jack spoke again, it was like he was a different person once more. "I'm gonna execute every one of you!"

"No", Scully moaned, disheartened. "No". She barely even registered the knock at the door; her focus was solely on Jack. He couldn't leave her, not now, and he certainly couldn't leave their daughter.

Moments later, Lula entered the room. "Well, I guess it's time to make that call".

"He's dead. It's all on you now. He's dead because of you". Scully could barely watch as Lula knelt down in front of Jack, no emotion on her face.

"Well…guess it's over. Whoever you are". Before she could react, Jack suddenly moved, grabbing the gun she held and turning it on her.

"Don't move".

"Jack!" Scully called, not wanting him to do anything rash.

"Shut up!"

Aware her life was in danger, Lula changed her tone. "I love you. Don't you know? You're why I came back. I kept a bottle of medicine in the other room. I'll go get it. What do you say, huh?" She edged closed towards him and stroked his face. "I'll get it for you. Look, look, look. I love you. I love you baby".

"No".

"Listen, listen, listen. We still have her. We can get away with this".

"I don't think so baby. Not this time".

"Jack", Scully warned. "Put the gun down".

Put her paid her no attention, instead holding Lula in towards him. "You remember that light I talked about? It's beautiful. There's nothing to be afraid of". And as he moved to kiss her, he pulled the trigger, shooting her in the stomach.

"No!" Scully pulled against her handcuffs, to no avail. Seconds later she heard the sound of the front door crashing in, before a familiar voice rang out. "All right, FBI! FBI!

"Jack!"

Agent Bruskin entered the room, immediately checking Jack for any signs of life, while Mulder followed close behind, making his way towards his partner. "Scully, are you ok?"

She paid him no attention. "Jack?!" It was then she saw Agent Bruskin shake his head and step away from Jack's body. He was gone.

Xxxxxxx

Ashley had just finished lunch and had settled down to watch cartoons when Scully heard a gentle tap at the front door. When she'd arrived home the previous evening after giving her statement and being checked out at the hospital, she'd collected Ashley from the babysitter's before putting her daughter straight to bed. She'd taken the day off to spend time with her little girl, though she'd yet to broach the subject of Jack's death, and she wasn't quite sure how to break the news to Ashley. As she opened the door, she was surprised to see Mulder standing in front of her. "Hi".

"Hi".

"Do you want to come in?"

Mulder shook his head. "I don't want to intrude. I umm…I got this from the morgue along with the rest of Jack's personal effects. I thought you might want it". He held out a watch, which Scully took from him, and read the inscription.

"Happy 35th, Love D". I got it for him four years ago. It was just a few months before we split up. Before Ashley".

"How is she doing?"

"I haven't told her yet. I guess…I just…I don't know what to say to her. How do I tell a three year old that her father died? She's barely getting over my father's death and now… What am I going to tell her when she's older?"

"There's the official story".

"Which is?"

"Fugitive Lula Phillips died yesterday in a shoot-out with federal agents, which also resulted in the death of Special Agent Jack Willis – killed in the line of duty".

"I just can't get our last conversations out of my head. He told me that he wanted to spend more time with Ashley".

"Well then tell her that", Mulder answered earnestly. "Tell her the truth; tell her that her father asked about her, that he was hoping to spend time with her and that deep down he loved her. That's not a lie Scully; you said it yourself. You know", he added, sensing Scully's reluctance to broach the subject with her daughter. "You don't have to do it today".

"Yes I do. I can't keep this from her".

"Do you want me to stay?"

She shook her head thoughtfully. "No, I think I need to do this alone. Thank you though. And thanks for this". She glanced back down at the watch in her hands; grateful that she had something to pass on to Ashley, grateful that her daughter had at least one memento of her father. "It's not working. It stopped. At 6.47".

"The exact time that Jack went into cardiac arrest at the hospital".

"What does that mean?"

"It means…it means whatever you want it to mean. I'll see you later Scully. Take some time before coming back to work". She watched as Mulder let himself out of her apartment, closing the door behind him, before she turned towards where her daughter sat on the sofa, still engrossed in the cartoon. Taking a deep breath, Scully made her way across to the couch, taking a seat next to the little girl. She watched as Ashley giggled enthusiastically at the television, and waited until the show was over.

"That was funny", Ashley remarked, smiling up at her mother. "A little silly though".

"That's what's fun about cartoons", Scully answered, and Ashley nodded. She caught sight of Jack's watch in her hands.

"What's that mommy?"

"It's your daddy's watch".

"Why doesn't daddy have it?" She sat up in her seat. "Is daddy here?!"

It hurt Scully to hear how excited Ashley was at the prospect of seeing her father. Despite the fact she'd hardly seen Jack during her life, the little girl always greeted him with enthusiasm, and she still firmly believed he loved her. "Honey, something's happened". Scully swallowed hard, trying to compose herself. She needed to stay strong for her daughter.

"Are we going to the zoo today?"

"Not today".

Ashley's excitement waned. "Is daddy busy?"

"Sweetie…there was an incident yesterday. Your daddy…he died honey". She wrapped her arms around Ashley, who frowned in confusion. "How did he die?"

"Well…" She paused, wondering exactly what to say. Maybe she should have taken Mulder up on his offer to stay, she realised. "People die for lots of different reasons. Sometimes they get very very sick".

"Like grandpa?"

"Just like grandpa".

"Was daddy sick?"

"Your daddy was…he was looking for a very very nasty man and he found him. And during that time he got very sick".

"Did he gave medicine? When I'm sick you give me medicine and it makes me better".

"He took some medicine, but he was just too sick. He was a lot sicker than you or I ever get". One day she'd tell Ashley the whole story – if her daughter asked – but not today.

"So daddy won't take me to the zoo?"

"No honey. He died, remember? He's with grandpa now".

"But I don't want daddy to die". Ashley's eyes filled with tears, and her mother hugged her tightly.

"I know. I don't either", Scully replied sadly. "But you know, your daddy wanted you to know that though he may not have shown it all the time, he loved you a lot, and he always will. I just want you to remember that, ok?" Scully rocked her daughter gently. "Don't you ever forget that". She was determined that Ashley would never forget it.

xxxxxxx

Scully glanced at the clock for the second time in as many minutes, frowning as she realised she was far from sleepy. The events of the past few days kept replaying in her mind, and she couldn't forget her last conversation with Jack; how he finally came back to her, and admitted he wanted to spend more time with Ashley. And now he was gone, meaning Ashley was now fatherless and Scully was now completely alone in raising her daughter. The thought alone was enough to make her want to cry again, but before the tears could fall she heard the door to her bedroom open.

"Mommy?"

Rolling onto her side, Scully flicked on the lamp in time to see Ashley approaching the bed, tears streaming down her cheeks. She'd been crying on and off all day, but had gone off to sleep without any trouble just a few hours before. "Oh honey". She held out her arms as her daughter climbed into the bed, and then pulled her in close. "Sssh you're o"k.

"I don't want my daddy to die", Ashley announced through her tears.

"I know, I know you don't". Scully kissed her daughter, running her hands through Ashley's hair. "You have to remember that daddy loves you, and that he's not in pain anymore."

"Like Grandpa?"

"Just like Grandpa", Scully replied after a brief hesitation. "Both daddy and grandpa love you, and they'll always be looking down on you".

"Always?"

"Always".

"Even when I go to the bathroom?"

Scully couldn't help but chuckle. "Well…not then, but most of the time. And they'll look out for you and keep you safe".

"You won't die, will you mommy?"

Scully hugged her tightly. "Not for a long long time".

"What about Mulder?"

"Mulder?"

"Will he die?"

"Sweetheart, we're not going to leave you; you're not going to be alone, ok?"

"I wanted daddy to take me to the zoo", Ashley announced tearfully.

"Daddy wanted to take you to the zoo too honey", Scully replied sadly. "Maybe we can go on your birthday next weekend. Would you like that?"

Ashley nodded, and Scully kissed her forehead once more. "And daddy will watch us?"

"Of course he will. Daddy would want you to have fun on your birthday".

"I miss him". Her words only deepened Scully's pain – after all, she thought, how could Ashley miss a man she hardly knew?

Ashley's tears started up again, and she settled down into her mother's embrace. Scully hushed and comforted her daughter until finally the little girl drifted off to sleep. It wasn't until then that Scully let her own tears fall.

**Please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

"Any plans for the weekend Scully?"

Scully nodded as she slipped into her jacket and picked up her briefcase. It had been a long and hard week for her, still dealing with the death of Jack barely a week ago, and helping Ashley come to terms with her father's death. The funeral had been on Wednesday and Mulder had surprised her by turning up to the service. Though he didn't approach her or Ashley until after the service was over, it was comforting to have him in attendance, along with her mother and sister. Then it was back to work as usual, although the two of them had a relatively quiet week, catching up on case reports and expenses. She knew it was Mulder's idea, knowing full well that she didn't want to head out into the field and leave Ashley at this crucial time, and she was grateful to him. "You could say that. It's Ashley's birthday tomorrow, so we have a visit to the zoo and a little party at home to celebrate".

"Party?"

"Yup. Seven of her friends from pre-school and my friend Ellen's two sons".

Mulder grimaced. "Can your apartment handle that many kids?"

"My apartment probably can. I'm not sure I can though".

"Sounds fun. Good luck with that".

"Ellen will be there too, so she can help me deal with the over-excited children".

"Is Ashley looking forward to her birthday?"

"I think so".

"It'll be good for her after everything that's happened".

Scully nodded. "That's what I'm hoping". She smiled. "What about you Mulder? Any plans this weekend?"

"Well…" Mulder sighed. "The usual…Meet with some friends, go out – "

"You're going to work this weekend, aren't you?"

"As if, I –"

"Mulder".

"Ok, so I might go over a few possible cases", he relented, smiling at how well she knew him already. "But only if I get the chance with my busy schedule".

Shaking her head, Scully glanced down at her watch. "Well, I guess I'd better go and pick the birthday girl up before she wears her poor babysitter out".

"Tell her I said Happy Birthday".

"I will do, thank you". Scully turned and headed towards the door, pausing briefly. "Mulder?"

"Yup?"

"Go out and have a life". With that she walked out of the office, and headed home to prepare for Ashley's party.

xxxxxxx

Barely two hours after she arrived home from work, Scully was surrounded by a room full of energetic and hyperactive children. Ashley had put the past week's upset out of her mind and had just finished opening a mountain of presents in the living room. She, her fellow classmates at pre-school and Ellen's's two sons were now settling down to eat dinner, allowing Scully and Ellen to escape into the kitchen.

"So Ashley seems pretty excited about the zoo tomorrow", Ellen commented as Scully placed a cup of coffee in front of her before taking a seat opposite.

"Tell me about it".

"She told me when I arrived that Mulder was coming with you".

Scully shook her head as she took a sip of coffee. "He is not coming with us. He's my partner Ellen. Ashley and I have our day out planned and we're going to have fun. Just the two of us".

"It's great he's showing an interest in her. I mean –"

Knowing full well where the conversation was leading, Scully interrupted. "I don't want to disrespect Jack in front of her. At the end of the day he was her father, and she's entitled to form her own opinion of him. I don't want her to resent me one day for badmouthing him".

"Fair point", Ellen conceded. "How's she doing?"

"Honestly? I really don't know. One moment she's ok and her usual hyperactive self and the next she's waking up from nightmares and crawling into my bed in tears. She's slept in her own bed three times this week, and wet it each night".

"It's still early days Dana. The poor kid's been through a lot. So have you", Ellen added, reaching out to clasp her friend's hand. "How do you feel?"

"Even more confused than Ashley I think", Scully admitted. "On the one hand I'm angry that Jack didn't spend time with his own daughter, and that he's left her. I hate him for the fact she'll grow up hardly knowing the man who was supposed to be her dad. But…" She let out a shaky sigh. "I loved him El, and I will always love him for giving me Ashley. Once upon a time he made me happy".

"Oh Dana". Ellen scooted across in her chair and reached out, pulling Scully into a hug as her tears fell. "It's understandable that you feel this way. Jack was a loveable bastard".

Scully laughed through her tears. "That's one way to put it. I just don't know how I'm going to cope alone. I mean, it's not like Jack helped out, but he was there –"

"You're not alone Dana, you have me, and your mom and your family. You're strong, and you can get through this. Anytime you need anyone or anything, I'm here for you".

"I know you are. Thank you".

Scully pulled away as she heard a knock at the front door to her apartment, and quickly brushed her tears away. Sniffing, she walked out of the kitchen, pausing briefly in the hallway to check her reflection, noting with relief that her makeup hadn't smudged, before approaching the door. She certainly wasn't expecting to see Mulder, instead thinking it was a parent of one of Ashley's friends come to collect them. "Hi", she said uncertainly.

"Hey Scully". Mulder's smile faded as he realised he was intruding on Ashley's birthday. "I'm sorry, I –"

"Mulder Mulder Mulder! It's my birthday!"

Mulder had to take a step back as Ashley came bounding towards him. There was no mistaking who the birthday girl was – she was glad in a light blue dress with a giant badge proclaiming "I am 4" pinned to the front, and in her light blonde hair she wore a silver tiara. Two other little girls followed her to the door, though they hung back once they saw the stranger in front of them.

"So I see. Happy Birthday". He saw Ashley eye him suspiciously as she noticed that both of his hands were behind his back.

"Have you got me a present?"  
Mulder laughed at the little girl's bluntness, while Scully looked mortified. "Ashley! Don't be rude. Mulder didn't get you a present".

"Actually I did. Well…" he added. "I've got something here for a four year old girl, but I thought you were three".

"Nooo!" she cried excitedly. Mulder could have sworn she was on springs, bouncing up and down, and he wondered just how much sugar she'd had. "I'm four! I'm four!"

"Tomorrow", her mother corrected.

"Well in that case…" Bringing his hands round to the front, Mulder held out a gift, wrapped in pink paper, which he'd hastily bought after leaving the office that evening. The assistant at the store had gift-wrapped it for him, which had led to some awkward questioning over how old his daughter was. Ashley reached out with eager hands and grabbed the present, but not before Scully interrupted her. "What do you say to Mulder?"

"Thank you Mulder", the little girl answered sweetly. "I love it".

He chuckled once more. "You might want to open it before commenting". The little girl and her two followers ran back to the rest of their friends, and Ashley immediately set about opening her gift. Mulder and Scully watched on from the front door.

"Thank you Mulder. There was no need to get her a gift".

"I wanted to".

"It's very generous of you".

"I'm sorry to intrude. I thought the party was tomorrow."

"I thought I was being clever by having it tonight. I thought Ashley would be tired after school, but I was wrong. We have the zoo tomorrow".

"Of course".

"Mommy Mommy Mommy!" Ashley came running back over to them, clutching a cuddly Tigger, which was almost as big as she was. "Look what Mulder got me Mommy!"

"Oh wow, isn't that great?" Scully turned back to her partner. "You shouldn't have".

"Thank you Mulder, I love it".

"It reminded me of you".

"Tigger bounces a lot", Ashley conceded. "I love him!" With that she ran off once more.

"Dana, have you got any more paper pla – hi". Ellen exited the kitchen and headed into the living room, stopping short as she realised they had a visitor.

"Ellen", Scully began, almost shyly. "This is my partner, Fox Mulder. We work together", she added, before her friend could jump to any conclusions. "Mulder, this is my friend Ellen".

"Nice to meet you Mulder", Ellen approached him and held out her hand. "I've heard a lot about you". She smirked, ignoring the warning looks her friend was giving her.

"Good to meet you", Mulder replied politely. "I just popped round to give the birthday girl her present".

"That was very nice of you Mulder, isn't it Dana?" Scully merely glared at her. "Can I get you something to drink? A coffee or a beer or –"

"Mulder was just going actually".

Realising he was outstaying his welcome, Mulder nodded. "I don't want to intrude".

"You're not intruding", Ellen answered, before Scully could get a word in.

"It's fine, thank you". Mulder glanced back at his partner. I'll see you Monday Scully, have a good weekend".

"See you then". She turned to call to her daughter. "Ashley, Mulder's leaving now. What do you say?"

Abandoning her friends and her new gift, Ashley ran up to Mulder and wrapped her arms around his leg. "Thank you Mulder, I love it".

"You're welcome. See you soon".

"Bye".

With that, he turned and walked out of the apartment. Scully closed the door behind him, pausing before she turned to face her friend, well aware that Ellen was still smiling knowingly.

xxxxxxxx

"Come on now little lady, time for bed". Scully entered her daughter's bedroom, frowning as she saw Ashley lying flat out on the floor, playing with the Tigger that Mulder had brought her earlier in the day. The party had ended and the last guest had left more than an hour ago, and Scully had then set about returning her apartment to normal, before getting Ashley ready for bed. She thought that her daughter might be worn out after all the excitement, but it appeared the little girl was resisting the urge to sleep.

"I don't want to go to bed mommy", she replied adamantly, not moving in the slightest.

"You need to go to bed now; else you won't be up in time to go to the zoo in the morning".

The little girl considered her mother's words. Scully knew from the look of her daughter that she was tired, and would be grumpy for their outing the next day if she didn't soon get to bed. "Is Mulder coming to the zoo?"

"No honey, he's not".

"Why?" Tigger now forgotten, Ashley looked up at her mother with pleading eyes. "I want Mulder to come".

"Sweetheart, I work with Mulder and that's all. Mulder has other things to do tomorrow".

"But I want him to come".

"Sorry honey, it's just you and me".

"Noooo!" Ashley whined, sitting up on the floor. "I want Mulder to come".

"Ashley, how many more times? Mulder isn't coming with us".

"I want Mulder to come", she repeated, more insistently this time.

"I'm not arguing Ashley, I'm telling you, he isn't coming. Now…" Scully walked over to the bed, pulling the covers back. "Get into bed young lady. It's past your bedtime and you're already turning into a grumpy little girl".

"I want Mulder, I want Mulder".

"Ashley!" She could feel her patience wearing thin; aware that the little girl was tired and testing the boundaries.

"I want my daddy".

Her words threw Scully, who froze on the spot. "Ashley".

Her daughter promptly burst into tears. "I don't want you, I want my daddy, I want my daddy now".

"Well I'm sorry but you can't. Your daddy isn't here anymore".

"But I want my daddy!"

"Damn it Ashley, he's not here". Without warning Scully turned and stormed out of the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her. Heading out into the hallway, she collapsed against the door, her own tears falling as she sank to the floor. She was angry; angry at Jack for dying, angry at him for putting himself in danger, angry at him for missing out on watching his daughter grow, angry at him for leaving her right when she needed him, and angry at herself for failing Ashley. When she first fell pregnant, Scully had hoped that Jack would eventually take an interest in their child, and just barely a week ago, when he'd asked to spend more time with Ashley, she dared to dream that he may be changing his ways. She certainly didn't imagine being a single mom, watching the father of her daughter die right in front of her. She wasn't entirely sure she was cut out for parenthood; whether she was strong enough to get through this. How her mother had coped with four children while her husband was at sea, Scully would never know. Suddenly she became aware of Ashley's cries escalating through the door, and she realised just how scared her little girl must be. After all, within the space of a few months Ashley had lost her grandfather and then her own father – the only male figures in her life, besides Scully's two brothers who made the occasional visit, and Mulder. And now here was Scully, telling her little girl that she wasn't allowed to see Mulder and that she'd never see her dad again. Ashley must have been as scared and confused as hell. Getting to her feet, Scully wiped her eyes before opening the door. Ashley was stood by the bed, sobbing uncontrollably, with the odd hiccup escaping as tears trailed down her bright red cheeks. As Scully took in the scene, she noticed that her little girl had made herself sick through crying.

"Mommy", Ashley whimpered, as Scully rushed to her side and enveloped her into a hug; the little girl grasping at her mother's jumper.

"It's ok baby, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. You're ok".

"I was sick mommy".

"I know, but you're ok".

"I don't want my daddy to die".

"I know you don't, and I don't either, but it's going to be ok; we'll be ok". Lifting her daughter up into her arms, Scully pressed kisses to the top of Ashley's head, trying to soothe her. "Let's get you cleaned up ok? Then maybe we can give Mulder a call, and see if he wants to go to the zoo". Though Scully knew deep down that she shouldn't give into her daughter, she knew that Ashley had been through a lot in recent months. She had no doubt that she'd owe Mulder big time if he agreed to go with them, but Ashley's happiness came first.

Xxxxxx

"Mulder".

"Hi Mulder".

For a moment he was quiet as he listened to the unfamiliar voice on the end of the line, trying to determine who the caller was. She sounded young, far too young to be Scully, and yet…

"Ashley?"

"Hello!" She giggled down the phone.

Mulder's mind immediately went into overdrive. "Ashley, is everything ok? Where's your mom?"

"She's here; she told me I could call you".

"She did?"

"Will you come to the zoo for my birthday?"

Again he paused, wondering if he'd heard correctly. "Are you sure your mom knows you're calling me?"

"Uh huh. I was sick and so she said I could ask you".

"Can I talk to her for just a second?"

"Will you come with us?"

"Just let me talk to your mom".

He heard rustling on the other end of the line, before Scully's voice rang out down the phone. "Mulder?"

"Hey Scully".

There was a moment of silence as Scully hesitated. "Mulder, Ashley would like you to come with us to the zoo tomorrow. I know that it's short notice, and I know it's an unusual request, but she's been pretty insistent and –"

"Sure".

"Are you serious?"

"I mean, only if it's ok with you?"

"Of course. I mean…that's what she wants, and she got pretty upset earlier over her F-A-T-H-E-R…", she spelt out. "…because he's not here to take her. And it's her birthday, and I wouldn't normally ask you this but…are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure Scully". He was touched that Ashley had asked for him and, well aware that she was still upset following Jack's death, as was her mother. The least he could do for the two of them was be there for them.

"Ok, great". Scully almost sounded surprised that he'd said yes. "Do you want to meet us there, or -?"

"I can pick you up if you'd like?"

"Sure".

"How does 10 sound?"

"Sounds great, thank you".

"You don't have to thank me Scully. I'll see you in the morning".

"Ok…Ashley, do you want to say goodnight to Mulder?" Seconds later the phone was passed back to the little girl.

"Mommy says I have to go to bed now".

"In that case I think you should do what your mom says".

"Ok", she sighed. "G'night Mulder. I'm so glad you're coming".

"Me too. G'night little lady".

And with that Ashley hung up, leaving Mulder to think about the little girl and her mum, who were slowly insinuating themselves into his life.

**Let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter isn't my doing – I have Dear Pearlie to thank for this – when I asked for ideas for future chapters, she asked if I wanted something she'd written for my story, and of course I did! So thank you so much for your kind offer, I owe you a chapter in return some day!**

Little Ashley hadn't had much reason to smile lately. But a small grin couldn't help but make its way across her sullen cheeks when she, her mother, and Mulder passed through the opening gates to the zoo the next day. The two adults involved had been especially grateful for that moment. The shock of her father's death, though they had been estranged, had hit Ashley hard. Not only for the fact that she knew the father whose attention she so desperately craved was gone forever, but just knowing that people could be gone forever in general... she had never fathomed that before Jack Willis died. Not when her grandfather died, not when the elderly woman across the hall who used to give her cookies on Sundays died, not when her pet goldfish Swimmy died. Death was now real to Ashley Elizabeth Scully, and there was no way her mother or Mulder could take that from her. It was now a part of her forever.

"What do you want to see first, Pumpkin?" Scully asked her daughter, straightening the panda baseball cap with the sticking out ears that Mulder had shown up with that afternoon on her head.

"I...I don't know." She had been quite reserved since her outburst the previous evening.

"We have the apes, the lions, oh... I know you love tigers," Scully tried her hand at helping Ashley to make a decision.

Just then, a train passed them with a bunch of children and their parents riding on it. Ashley observed and asked with her eyes a question that her mother could not refuse. Perhaps on a normal day, but not that day.

"Do you want to ride on that?" Scully asked her softly, bending down to her level and being intimate with her child in a way that Ashley's hyperactivity often prevented. Ashley nodded, and Mulder let her ride on his shoulders to the next stop.

"Sorry sir, there's no more room," the conductor told Mulder as he searched for a car close to Ashley and Scully.

"Well come on Ash, we'll ride the train some other day," Scully told her little girl, but Mulder held up his hand.

"Don't even think about it. I'll meet you at the elephants, okay?"

They nodded to each other in a partnerly way and Mulder waved to the girls as they chugged off.

"Are you having fun today sweetheart?" Scully asked Ashley midway through the train ride.

"Yeah, but..." the little girl stopped.

"But what?"

Ashley took a deep breath before continuing. "Daddy was supposed to take me here."

Scully's heart broke when she heard those words come out of her little girl's mouth. In one instant, she went from feeling sad that her ex died to being absolutely disgusted with him. Why had he pushed away his daughter, his own flesh and blood, to work endlessly on a case that had ultimately killed him? Why did he buy her love with money and presents instead of with time and affection? Why did he make promises but never fulfil them, leaving his own child craving his attention and always, always disappointed? She wished he were alive for just one more moment, so that she could chew his ass out for being such an awful parent and hurting her baby. The rage was so much that tears sprang to her eyes that moment, right in the middle of the zoo, in the middle of a train ride. But she could not cry. Instead she wrapped her arms tightly around Ashley. "I know. I know Daddy said a lot of things that he never did. He wanted to Ash, he just never got the chance," Scully took the high road even though all she wanted to do was badmouth Jack to her daughter.

"I know Daddy was busy," Ashley stated what she'd heard her whole life as fact.

"But Daddy loved you. For every kiss I've given you, I've given you one for your Daddy too. He wasn't good at showing it sometimes, but Daddy loved you and Daddy's going to continue to love you and watch over you from Heaven."

"Is Daddy my angel?"

"Daddy is most certainly you angel. He's always going to be standing right next to you, protecting his little girl."

A huge sigh of relief was emitted by the four-year-old, like the thought had been weighing on her mind. Like she thought that anybody who met her could not love her.

"Mommy, I have two angels. I have Grandpa and Daddy."

Scully nodded in agreement. "You're very lucky. Most people don't have that many angels watching over them."

"You're right, Mommy. I am lucky. Can we go see the snakes?"

That was a shock to Scully, who knew that Ashley had been afraid of snakes since she almost stepped on one as a child.'

"I thought you didn't like them."

"It's okay, I have my angels protecting me now Mommy."

And that was all it took.

Xxxxx

For the rest of the day, Mulder and Scully had their work cut out for them. Ashley was exuberant, chattering and jumping and running around the zoo whenever she could get away with it. Her spirit had come back to her. And it stayed there even after the sun went down and her tired little legs gave out. In Mulder's arms, just as they were about to exit through the gates, she muttered something.

"I want to see the butterflies."

"Ash, the butterfly house is closed. The zoo is going to shut down for the night."

"Mulder, I really need to see the butterflies. I really do."

He couldn't help himself. Even with Scully calling after him in the background, he turned around and walked Ashley over to the butterfly house, where a "closed" sign was being chained around the door.

"I'm sorry, we're all done for the day," the man running the operation had to inform them.

"Please... she lost her father last week. Can you let us in for just a few quick moments?"

The man's face and heart softened to them and he nodded. "Only for a few minutes. The zoo is closing."

Scully caught up to them just as Mulder was setting Ashley on the ground. The butterflies weren't very active, but one did fly past her face, and she went running after it.

"Thanks for coming with me. Thanks for doing what Jack didn't," she finally had the opportunity to tell her partner as her daughter explored the enclosure.

"I'll always be here for you. Both of you," he emphasized, catching her eye quickly. Scully's cheeks were noticeably blushed.

"Do you think I'm handling this well?" she had to ask.

"I think you're doing the best that you can. She's on the mend, Scully. She's tough like you."

"I don't know how to do this".

"You're doing a great job. You love her and you're there for her. That's all she needs".

"Mommy, Mulder! Look!" Ashley called over to them from where her hand was poised over a branch where many of the winged insects had perched. Scully was about to tell her daughter not to hit the branch, to be gentle, but thought against it. When Ashley started to run, her hand dragged across the tiny branches that constituted the butterflies' homes, and they began to fly away, leaving a trail of butterflies as Ashley ran. Then she stopped, and they swirled around her. It was the happiest she had ever looked.

XXX

Scully had to wake Mulder up from his impromptu nap on the car ride home. Ashley fell asleep as well, but that was expected after her big day. Grunting, he offered to take the little girl up to the apartment, where he tucked her into her with a kiss that made her eyes flutter open.

"Daddy?" she asked, confused.

"No honey, it's Mulder," He quickly explained, feeling slightly embarrassed at how much he loved the sound of Ashley calling him "Daddy."

"Oh yeah," Ashley murmured. "Thank you for taking me to the zoo", she added and went back to sleep. She had no idea how much she had warmed the should-have-been completely disconnected man's heart. Yes, he felt like her father, even after only a few months. Yes, he loved her with all his heart. Yes, he would so anything to keep her safe. Quietly, he bowed his head and sent a message up to Jack. Like his partner, he had spent much of his time since the man's death angry with him for leaving Ashley behind with hardly any memories. But that night, he felt sorry for the man who had lived his life separately from his beautiful child. And he had to make sure that he knew.

"I love her like she's my own. Nothing's going to hurt her. Not while I'm around," he assured Jack, who he thought that, in death, would need some confirmation that his baby was safe, now that he could properly see how amazing she was.

**Please review **


	10. Chapter 10

Mulder glanced across to the passenger seat, noting his partner's pale complexion. "You ok Scully?" She'd been quiet ever since they'd began their journey home from Quantico, having spent the morning there, and Mulder was sure he'd done nothing wrong to deserve the silent treatment.

"I'm fine", she answered. "My stomach just feels a little off".

"Do you want me to pull over?"

She shook her head, though Mulder could tell that she immediately regretted the action." I'll be fine. Ashley was complaining of the same this morn…" she trailed off, before putting her hand on the dashboard, bracing herself. "Mulder, can you…?" Before she could even finish her sentence, Mulder had pulled off of the road and parked the car. Scully instantly unbuckled her seatbelt, opened the door and ran from the car towards the hedge. Mulder turned away, giving his partner some privacy as she became reacquainted with her breakfast.

Minutes later she walked back to the car and got back inside, her previously pale cheeks now flushed red. "Sorry about that", she murmured weakly, running a shaky hand through her hair. She closed the car door and put on her seatbelt.

Mulder looked over at her, concerned. "Do you want to rest for a while or…?"

"I'm ok, I think I just need to get home".

"Of course". Putting the car into drive, Mulder pulled out onto the road to continue their journey. "Just let me know if I need to pull over again, else we may need to pay for dry-cleaning".

"Don't make me laugh Mulder", Scully answered, placing her hands on her stomach.

"Sorry. So you think it's a bug?"

"I think it might be. Ashley said she felt ill this morning, but I thought it was a ploy to get a day off from pre-school".

"She doesn't like pre-school?"

"She does most of the time, but every now and then she tries it on".

"Is she getting on ok?" Scully nodded slowly, mindful of her movement. "Her reports have been pretty good on the whole, although her teacher always comments that she talks a lot".

"Never". Mulder smiled. A was full of energy, and seemed to talk non-stop whenever he saw her. He always felt as though he needed a lie-down after spending time with her, and had no idea how Scully coped with a lively four year old and a full-time job.

"She did get in trouble last week though. During her lunch break she decided to stop playing in the sandpit and tip a bucket of sand down a little boy's back". Mulder couldn't help but laugh. "It's not funny Mulder". He noticed a small smile grace Scully's lips. "I have no idea where she gets it from".

"I bet. What's the worst thing you ever did as a kid Scully?"

She shook her head, and at first Mulder thought she was refusing to answer his question. It wasn't until he saw her eyes widen that he realised, and once again he slowed the car to pull over.

xxxx

They made it to Georgetown 30 minutes later, only stopping once more en route, and Mulder insisted on carrying Scully's briefcase up for her. No sooner had they stepped through the door then Scully's cell phone rang. Mulder waited patiently while she answered the call, making her way unsteadily to the sofa and taking a seat as she listened. "I'll be right there", she answered moments later, before hanging up. Mulder looked over at her quizzically. "That was Ashley's pre-school. She's just been sick and needs to come home".

"I'll get her", Mulder volunteered. Before Scully could argue he continued. "Scully, you can barely hold yourself up right now, let alone go and pick her up".

"I can call my mom".

"Your mom is all the way in Baltimore. It makes sense for me to go get her and then I'll bring her back here. Why don't you go and lie down?"

Shaking her head, Scully opened her mouth to speak, but her partner interrupted. "Go take a nap Scully. I'll collect Ashley and I'll put her to bed when we get home. I'll wake you if I need anything".

After considering his proposal and realising she had no other choice in the matter, Scully nodded reluctantly, realising he was right, and it was then that Mulder realised just how ill she must have been feeling – usually she had no problem in arguing with him. As Scully slumped off to bed, defeated, Mulder made his way out of the apartment and towards Ashley.

Xxxx

"I want mommy", Ashley said wearily, as Mulder opened the door and ushered her into the apartment.

"I know, but mommy's sick just like you and she's sleeping. Do you wanna take a nap too?" Ashley shook her head, standing by patiently as Mulder removed her jacket and placed it over the back of the sofa. "Lie on the couch?" Again she declined. Mulder crouched down so he was at eye level with the little girl, and reached out to feel her forehead. He was pretty sure she was burning up, though her complexion was deathly pale. "Do you want something to eat?" A look of horror flashed across Ashley's face, and before Mulder could react, she leaned forward and vomited down his shirt. Horrified, she promptly burst into tears.

"Hey". Mulder quickly and calmly peeled off his dress shirt, thankful that his undershirt hadn't been soiled, and in his free hand reached out and pulled Ashley in for a hug, trying to soothe her. "It's ok, you're ok". He lifted her into his arms, noting that she'd managed to avoid her own clothes, and headed in towards the bathroom. Discarding the shirt in the bathtub, he felt Ashley hug him tighter. "Do you still feel sick sweetie?" She shook her head against him. "Ok, let's get you settled on the sofa and I'll get you a drink".

"I don't want to be sick Mulder", Ashley replied weakly.

"I know you don't Ash, but if you've got a sickness bug it's got to come up".

"I don't want a bug. I don't like bugs".

"It's not a real bug. We'll get you some fluids and see what happens. We can watch cartoons if you like?" Despite her illness, the little girl seemed to perk up a little at his suggestion.

"Can we watch Bugs Bunny?"

"Let's get you a drink and then we'll see what we can do".

Carrying Ashley out of the bathroom, Mulder headed towards the kitchen to fetch her a glass of water, well aware that she had to keep hydrated. He moved to stand her back onto the floor, but she clung on to him tightly, letting out a whimper as he did so. "Noooo!"

"Ok, ok, I won't put you down". With his free hand he retrieved a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water. "Let's go and sit down". Continuing to the living room, Mulder took a seat on the sofa, Ashley still stuck to him like glue. After he helped her shift so she was seated more comfortably on his lap, Mulder gave her a sip of water, before picking up the remote switching on the television. "Ok, Bugs Bunny, Bugs Bunny, Bugs Bunny…" he flicked through the channels, finally coming to rest on a cartoon with Tom and Jerry instead. "How about this?" Ashley nodded against him. "Just tell me if you need anything sweetie, ok? And let me know if you want to be sick again".

"I don't want to be sick again", she whimpered against him, clutching him tightly.

Mulder said nothing, not wanting to upset her any more. Instead he held her as they watched cartoons and she finally fell asleep.

Xxxxx

Mulder woke up with a start as he heard the door to the bathroom slam shut. Looking down, he noticed that Ashley was still fast asleep and so he shifted her in his arms, lifting her off his lap and on to the sofa next to him. Thankfully the little girl didn't stir. He rose from the couch, stretching to relieve the ache in his body from being sat in the same position for – he noted, checking his watch – well over an hour. Heading into the kitchen, Mulder retrieved a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water, before continuing in the direction of the bathroom.

"Scully?" He tapped gently against the door, grimacing as he heard sounds of retching coming from the room. "Are you ok?"

There was a cough before she answered weakly. "Go away Mulder". Another cough.

"I've got a drink if you'd like-" Mulder was cut off as Scully responded with more retching. Finally, when he heard the toilet flush, he moved to open the door.

"Mulder…" Scully was slumped back against the bathtub, exhausted. Clad in her rumpled pjs, she looked at him through tired eyes. "Mulder, please –"

He entered the bathroom, pausing to hand Scully the glass of water, before he continued over to the sink, wetting a washcloth. "I'd ask how you're feeling, but I think I just heard the answer". He handed her the cloth, which she accepted gratefully, and then took a seat next to her on the floor.

"The last time I was sick was when I was suffering from morning sickness with Ashley. I think today I'm making up for lost time".

"Ouch".

"Yeah". She took a tentative sip of her water. "Thank you for this".

"You're welcome".

"How's Ashley?"

"She's dead to the world on the sofa".

"Has she been ill anymore?"

"You could say that". When Ashley had first fallen asleep earlier that afternoon, Mulder had hoped that the sickness was over and so moved her to her bedroom. It turned out she was only just getting started. No sooner had he tucked her up into her own bed then the little girl woke suddenly and promptly vomiting once more. This time she managed to avoid Mulder, though her bedspread was a write-off. After cleaning her up, Mulder moved a distraught Ashley back to the sofa, before clearing her bed and putting the soiled comforter and sheets into the washing machine. He salvaged an old cleaning bucket from Scully's kitchen cupboard and took it back out into the living room, placing it by the sofa just in case Ashley decided to be sick again. And she did. How one little girl could bring up that much, he would never know. But eventually she fell asleep once again, with Mulder following suit shortly after.

"I'm sorry. I should call my mom".

"There's no need, I'm here".

Scully frowned. "You didn't sign up to this Mulder, it's not fair…" she paused, taking in his dress. "What happened to your shirt?"

He gestured to the tub behind him. "I'm currently soaking it".

"Ashley?"

Nodding, Mulder smiled. "Your kid's got good aim Scully."

"I'm sorry".

"Stop apologising. It wasn't her fault and it's not yours. Can I get you anything else?"

Scully shook her head against the tub. "No thank you. You can head off if you like".

"Come off it Scully. I'm not leaving the two of you alone. You can barely hold yourself up right now, let alone take care of your sick child".

"I'm her mother".

"And moms are allowed to get sick from time to time. You know…" Mulder realised just why Scully seemed so adamant that she could look after her daughter. "You are allowed to rely on other people Scully. You're not Superwoman".

"Ashley's my daughter".

"Yes she is, and you're doing a great job. But it doesn't make you a bad parent to ask someone else for help. No one expects you do all of this alone". He paused as Scully took another sip of water, clearly thinking over his words. "Now, why don't you head back to bed for a while. I'll see to Ashley". Scully looked as though she was about to argue, but then thought better of it. "Only if you're sure?"

"Of course I am. I'll send you my bill for my services once you're feeling better".

"Please do. I owe you big time Mulder".

Getting to his feet, Mulder held out his hand and pulled Scully up into a standing position. "Ok?" She nodded. Then, not breaking the contact, he led her out of the bathroom and back into her darkened room. Taking the glass of water from her, he placed it onto her bedside table whilst she got into bed. Once she was settled, Mulder pulled the comforter up over her. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Thank you".

"No worries. Sleep well. If you need me, just shout".

He made out Scully's smile in the darkness. "I will". No sooner had the words left her mouth, she closed her eyes and drifted back off to sleep. Mulder made his way out of the room and back to Ashley, who stirred awake as he approached. "Mulder?"

"Hey trouble, how are you feeling?"

She blinked, before frowning. "Where's mommy?"

"Mommy's sleeping".

"I want my mommy".

"Ok, let's go". He lifted her up into his arms, pressing a kiss to her forehead, noting she was still warm. Carrying her into Scully's bedroom, he pulled back his partner's comforter and placed her daughter into her bed. Ashley immediately shifted closer to her mother, curling up against her side and promptly fell back to sleep. Mulder smiled down at the pair of them, the two so similar in profile. They'd been in his life less than a year, but already they'd gotten under his skin, particularly Ashley. She was so adorable, so fun and intelligent and inquisitive, and she'd already experienced so much loss in her short life. He was determined to be there for her – and for Scully too, who seemed hesitant to ask anyone else for help. Whether it was taking the little girl to the zoo, or looking after her and her mother when they were sick, he really didn't mind. Not even the following day, when he himself came down with the sickness bug.

**Let me know what you think! The next chapter may take a while – there's script involved, so you have been warned! Please be patient though!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Spoilers - small ones for the Erlenmeyer Flash and Little Green Men. I think. **

"Ashley, stand still please". Satisfied that her daughter wasn't about to move, Scully resumed brushing the little girl's hair. As usual, there was a fine line between them leaving the house on time that morning and being late to pre-school and work. Though Ashley was a morning person and up at the crack of dawn, she was also a little too relaxed, not seeing any need to get ready in a hurry, unlike her mother, who was a stickler for punctuality.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie".

"Am I seeing – ouch!" she yelled dramatically as Scully found a tangle in her hair.

"Sorry, I've nearly got it".

"Am I seeing Mulder today?"

Scully paused momentarily. "Not today". It was a question Ashley had been asking her for weeks now. Since the X Files had been closed down, Mulder and Scully's contact had been limited for fear that they were being watched. The last thing either of them wanted was for their enemies to realise just how important Ashley was to Mulder. Not surprisingly, the little girl was missing him, which only made her mother feel guilty – guilty that the only father figure in Ashley's life was no longer safe to be around her.

"Why?" It was another of Ashley's favourite questions; one that Scully had tired of many months before.

"We've been through this Ashley. Mulder has work to do. And you have to get to pre-school too", she added as she tied her daughter's hair up into a ponytail.

"Can I see him tonight?"

"Not tonight".

"Tomorrow?"

"You'll see him soon".

"You keep saying soon".

Scully wondered just when her daughter became so argumentative. "And I mean soon. But not today. Now…" She placed the hairbrush onto the bed and tapped Ashley on the shoulders. "Go wash your face please and get your bag. We're leaving in five minutes".

Rather than run off towards the bathroom, Ashley turned to face her mother, her expression solemn. Scully frowned in concern. "What's the matter baby? Don't you like your hair?"

Ashley shrugged. "I miss Mulder".

Scully pulled her daughter in for a hug. "I know you do, and Mulder misses you too, but he's busy".

"Has he forgotten about me?"

"No, not at all. He's just got a lot of work to do at the moment. Listen…" Sighing, Scully squeezed her little girl tightly. "Maybe if you're a good girl at school today we can call Mulder tonight".

Pulling back, Ashley looked up at her mother, grinning widely. "Can we go see him?"

"We can phone him. Then we'll see him soon". Ashley didn't protest, no doubt realising that a phone call was better than nothing. Her previous sad mood was forgotten, and she started bouncing excitedly on the spot.

"I can tell him about my new teacher and my tooth and my boyfriend and –"

"Your boyfriend?" It was Scully's turn to smile.

"Uh huh. Thomas".

"I thought Jamie was your boyfriend?"

"He is Mommy, but Thomas wants to marry me".

"Oh he does? Well then…" Scully got to her feet. "I guess we'd better get you to school to I can meet this new man of yours". For once, Ashley didn't argue.

Xxxxxxxx

Scully paced up and down in the parking lot. She knew she was taking a risk by contacting Mulder– after all, they had been trying their hardest not to spend too much time together – but she needed to make sure he was ok. She'd seen him earlier that day and he hadn't even acknowledged her, which is why she'd requested their meeting. They needed to talk.

Suddenly she heard a door open, and turned to see Mulder walking towards her. "Four dollars for the first hour of parking is criminal. What you got better be worth at least 45 minutes".

At least his sense of humour was still intact, Scully mused as she smiled up at him, relieved to see him. "You know, Mulder, from…from back there, you look like him".

"Him?"

"Deep throat".

"He's dead Scully", Mulder answered matter-of-factly. "I attended his funeral at Arlington through eight-power binoculars from a thousand yards away. Now, the picture frame was turned down, you wanted to talk. What have you found?"

"I wanted to talk but I haven't found anything".

He wasn't impressed by her words, scouring the area to make sure they were still alone. A car started up in the parking lot, and Mulder stepped in closer to his former partner. "It's dangerous for us just to have a little chat Scully. We must assume we're being watched".

"Mulder, I haven't seen any indication –"

"No, no, of course not. These people are the best".

"I've taken all of the necessary precautions. I have doubled back over my tracks to make sure that I haven't been followed and no one has ever followed me. The X Files have been terminated Mulder. We have been reassigned. I mean, what makes you think they care about us anymore anyway?"

"So why have you bothered to come here covertly?"

"Because I realised it was the only way that you would see me".

She had a point and they both knew it. "So what do you want?"

"To know that you're all right. Mulder, you passed me today within a foot, but you were miles away".

"I'm fine". Even Mulder didn't sound convinced.

"I also wanted to check it would be ok with you if Ashley called you later".

At the mention of the little girl's name he seemed to perk up. "Of course. How is she?"

"She misses you", Scully replied, almost reluctantly. "I think she got so used to spending time with you that she's finding things a little tough".

Mulder nodded in understanding. "I'll see what I can do. Tell her I miss her too".

"How are things?"

He sobered. "They've got me on electronic surveillance. White-bread cases, bank fraud, insurance fraud, health care swindles". He sounded so dejected, as though he'd given up, and so Scully decided to call him on it. He was no longer the enthusiastic individual she'd met when she'd first walked into his office all those months ago, and despite him telling Scully that he wouldn't give up – even after the closure of the X Files – he appeared to have done so. He even told her as much, comparing himself to astronomer George Ellery Hale, who one night had been given the idea for a telescope from an elf.

"And you're worried that all your life, you've been seeing elves?"

He slumped against the wall, crouching down. "In my case, little green men".

"But Mulder, during your time with the X Files, you've seen so much".

"That's just the point. Seeing is not enough. I should have something to hold onto. Some solid evidence. I learned that from you". He stared hard at Scully.

Scully crouched down so she was at eye level with him. "Your sister's abduction, you've held onto that".

Mulder looked away.

"I'm beginning to wonder if…if that even happened".

"Mulder, even if George Hale only saw elves in his mind, the telescope still got built. Don't give up. And next time…" Sighing, she got to her feet. "We meet out in the open". With that she walked away, leaving Mulder alone in the parking lot, realising just how much he missed his ex-partner and her little girl.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Scully checked her watch one more time and sighed, her eyes trained firmly on the classroom door in front of her. Ashley was late, though this was by no means a first. Though the little girl was never in a rush to get to school, she was always reluctant to leave too, often staying behind to talk to her fellow classmates or teacher. It made Scully regret leaving Quantico quite so early to pick her daughter up. Just then the door opened, and Ashley stepped out into the hallway. The little girl looked up, her eyes wide and an excited grin on her face, and she suddenly broke out into a run. However her mother noticed in horror that Ashley wasn't running in her direction. "Ashley!" Scully herself prepared to chase after her daughter, before she spotted the person she was running towards. Mulder. As the little girl reached him, Mulder bent down and lifted her and swung her around once, before he settled her into his arms. Ashley gave him a tight hug, and as he began to walk towards Scully, she began filling him in on all aspects of her life that he'd missed.

"Mulder, what are you doing here?" Scully asked as he approached her. He was the last person she'd expected to see, particularly after their earlier meeting at the parking lot when he'd seemed reluctant to speak, afraid they were being watched.

"Well, I thought it was about time that I caught up with my favourite four year old". He looked around, purposely ignoring Ashley. "Now I just need to find her. Can you see any four year olds around here?"

"Me Mulder! I'm four!"

Mulder looked at Ashley in surprise. "Where did you come from?"

Ashley shook her head, giggling. "You're silly".

"That's what your mom tells me a lot too". He turned his attention back to Scully; his expression suddenly uncertain. "I'm sorry, if this isn't ok, I can –"

"No, no it's fine". More than fine, Scully thought, if Ashley's expression was anything to go by. She hadn't seen her daughter that excited for quite a while.

"Do you guys have any plans now?"

She shook her head. "We were just going to go home and relax for dinner".

"Can I interest you in a trip to the park? We could grab some dinner afterwards?"

"Yes!" Ashley answered enthusiastically. "Please say yes mommy!"

Scully couldn't help but smile at the two expectant faces in front of her. "Well, as you said please, I guess we could".

"Really?!" Ashley shrieked.

"Sssh!" Her mother laughed. "Yes, but you have to be a good girl, else we'll go straight home".

"I promise mommy, I'll be the bestest girl ever".

It was Mulder's turn to chuckle. "Now this I can't wait to see". He glanced over at Scully. "Are you ready?"

She nodded. "Let's go". Letting Mulder take the lead, Scully followed him and Ashley out of the building, grateful to him for making her daughter's day.

Xxxxxxxx

They travelled out of town to a playground just over 30 minutes from Washington DC, both in separate cars. Mulder let Scully drive on ahead, no doubt checking that they weren't being followed, before joining his ex-partner and her child minutes after they arrived. Ashley had talked non-stop during the journey, visibly excited that she was allowed to spend the evening with Mulder. Though Scully knew her daughter shouldn't get too close to him – after all, he had no responsibility towards her – she was relieved that he was currently someone Ashley could look up to. Plus she seemed to have fun when he was around, and after the loss of her father and grandfather, she deserved to smile.

"What do you want to go on first Ash?" Mulder called as he led them into the playground. Ashley came to a stop, surveying the park ahead of her.

"The slide", she commented, before skipping off ahead.

"Be careful", Scully called after her, noting that her daughter paid her no attention.

"Come on Mulder". He knew better than to ignore the little girl and so followed her over to the slide, whilst Scully took a seat on a nearby bench. "Come on!" She began climbing up the steps to the top of the slide. "Come on!"

"What? Ashley I'm too big to go on this".

She turned to frown at him, and at that moment looked so much like her mother that Mulder had to stifle a laugh. "No you're not. Come on, it'll be fun!"

"I'm too big and too old for this. I tell you what…" Mulder pointed to his left. "I'll watch you come down instead, ok?"

Ashley thought over his offer, before nodding reluctantly. "Ok". She continued to the top. "Watch me!" Without warning she launched herself down the slide face first. Luckily she came to a stop before she fell off the edge. Without even turning around to look at his partner, Mulder knew that Scully was likely on the edge of her seat, praying that her daughter wouldn't injure herself. "I did it Mulder", Ashley announced proudly moments later as he lifted her up from the slide and placed her firmly back onto the ground.

"You did! Go careful next time though, ok?"

"Sure". With that she raced off ready to take on the slide once more. Mulder watched patiently as she went on the slide time and time again, each time calling out encouragement to her. He'd never tire of hearing her giggle, he realised. She was like a ray of sunshine in his life, and he knew at that moment that he'd made the right decision in deciding to meet her from school.

"Mulder" Ashley yelled, grabbing his attention. "I wanna go on the swings!"

"What do you say?" Scully called from behind them.

"I wanna go on the swings please".

It wasn't quite the answer that her mother was looking for, but Mulder laughed and nodded all the same. "Sure, let's go". As Ashley ran off, Mulder turned to his ex-partner. "Come on Scully, I'll give you a push?"

Raising her eyebrows, Scully shook her head adamantly. "I think I'll pass, thank you".

"Come on! You're not scared are you?"

She could see the challenge in his eyes. "Not at all".

"Well then, get over here". For a moment Mulder expected her to argue once more, and so he was surprised when she got to her feet and headed in his direction. Smirking, he fell into stride with her as they followed Ashley over to the swings. "Here you go Scully", he said, gesturing to a swing before lifting Ashley up and settling her into the neighbouring one. He moved to stand behind the little girl and began to push her gently.

"Isn't this fun mommy?" Ashley remarked.

"It certainly is". She couldn't help but smile at her daughter's enthusiasm.

"So how's school going little lady? Mulder asked as he gently pushed Ashley on the swing.

"Good, she replied", beaming up at him.

"Are you behaving yourself?"

"Uh huh".

"Well that's good. Made lots of new friends?"

"Thomas is my new boyfriend", she replied seriously. "We're getting married".

"You are?" After smirking at Scully, Mulder reached out and grabbed hold of the chains, halting the swing. "Hold on a second, don't you think I should meet him before the two of you get married?"

Ashley rolled her eyes. "That's what mommy said".

"Quite right too", Scully commented.

"Have you set a date for the wedding?" Letting go of the chains, Mulder resumed pushing the little girl back and forth.

"Maybe tomorrow, but Eleanor and me and Caitlin are playing with our dolls, so I don't know if we'll have time".

"Well you have to get your priorities straight", Mulder replied, trying not to laugh, though he saw Scully chuckle out of the corner of his eye. "You can't dump your girlfriends just because you're getting married".

"Are you going to marry my mommy?"

"What?" Mulder quickly glanced over at Scully, noting her horrified expression as she took in her daughter's question.

"Higher Mulder. Push me higher!"

"Your mom and I aren't going to get married Ash, we just work together".

"Everyone gets married someday".

"Well not everyone, but…Ashley…."

"Honey, would you like a go on the seesaw?" Mulder smiled gratefully at Scully, relieved that she'd changed the subject, though he noted she wouldn't quite meet his eye.

"Yes please mommy". The little girl glanced up at Mulder. "Is that ok?"

Mulder stepped back and waited for the swing to gradually slow down. "It sure is".

xxxxxx

"Thank you for this Mulder", Scully spoke, keeping her eyes trained firmly on her daughter, who was entertaining herself once again on the slide. "Thanks for coming today".

"It's no big deal".

"Yes it is. I know the reasons for you keeping your distance lately, and I appreciate what it must have took to come here this afternoon. I know you don't have any obligations when it comes to Ashley but –"

"Scully –"

"We appreciate you being here".

"Scully", Mulder tried again, more insistently this time. "I know I'm not responsible for Ashley, but I think a lot of her. She's been through a lot lately, and I don't think I realised how me staying away from you guys would affect her".

"Over the past year she's lost the only father figures she's ever known. I mean, I know I have Bill and Charlie, but she hardly sees them and it's not the same. I just apologise that it somehow fell to you, I mean –"

"I'm not complaining Scully, not at all. Ashley is a great girl, and she makes life a little more interesting".

Scully chuckled. "She certainly does".

"You've got yourself a great little girl Scully. I don't know how you manage to juggle a demanding job with being a full-time mom, but I'm in awe of you. You're doing a great job".

"Sometimes I wonder".

"What?" After watching Ashley come hurtling down the slide on her stomach, Mulder turned to look at the woman next to him.

"Sometimes I wonder if I've done the right thing. I mean, I couldn't live without her, but sometimes I wonder whether I brought unnecessary pain into her life. I knew that Jack didn't want anything to do with her and yet I still brought her into this world. I still let him waltz in and out of her life every once in a while and give her hope that someday he might change. Maybe if I hadn't done that she wouldn't have taken his death so hard".

"Scully". Reaching out, Mulder placed his hand lightly on Scully's own, squeezing it gently. "I know things have been tough for her lately. And you too", he added. "But at least she met her dad. In years to come you can tell her that, and I know Jack wasn't the greatest of fathers, but you guys have some good memories together, and you can tell her about them. She can't hate you for trying to do what's best for her".

"She can when she's a teenager", Scully replied, smiling.

"Well yes, but then she'll hate everyone else too at that age".

"That's tru –" Scully was cut off by a shriek ahead of them, and she looked up to see Ashley come racing down the slide. The little girl didn't manage to stop herself in time, went crashing onto the ground face down. Mulder and Scully both got to their feet and raced towards her, Mulder reaching her first. He lifted her up off the ground, noticing immediately that she'd cut her face, hands and knees. Ashley was crying hard, and finding it tough to breathe, no doubt in shock Mulder realised. "It's ok, you're ok", he murmured soothingly.

"Mommy", she cried, reaching out to Scully, who took her from Mulder's grasp.

"You're ok baby, it's just a few scratches".

"I fell off the slide".

"I know you did, I saw. You should need to be more careful. Now where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere".

"Everywhere?"

Ashley nodded tearfully, before holding up a hand. "Kiss it better mommy".

"Ok". Scully did as her daughter asked, before rummaging around in her pocket for a tissue. "I've got a first aid kit in the car, so we'll go and get you cleaned up, ok?"

"Ok. Mulder", Ashley turned her attention to the man stood next to her. "Kiss it better Mulder".

Mulder leaned across and pressed his lips to the palm of the little girl's hand. "Now", he said as he pulled back. "I'd say as you're being such a brave girl, you deserve some ice cream. What do you think?"

Suddenly Ashley's injuries were forgotten.

xxxxxxxx

Scully held open the door for Mulder while he carried a now sleeping Ashley into the apartment. As he headed straight for the little girl's bedroom, Scully closed the door behind her and followed him through the building. After eating practically her own body weight in ice cream, Ashley had requested that Mulder drive her home, before promptly falling asleep the instant he had fastened her seatbelt.

"Do you want to get her changed?" Mulder glanced back at his ex-partner, who shook her head.

"It's ok; I'll just take off her shoes for now. She'll probably wake up in a bit". Scully stepped forward and removed the little girl's sneakers; then moved to pull back the comforter. Mulder carefully transferred Ashley into the bed, relieved when she didn't stir. "She sleeps through more or less anything", Scully commented, as though reading his thoughts. "A bomb could go off next to her and she still wouldn't wake".

"Just like her mom then", Mulder remarked dryly, following Scully back out into the hallway; switching off Ashley's light as he went.

"Did you want a coffee or something?"

He shook his head. "I'd better head off".

"Right". For a moment he wondered whether there was a tinge of disappointment behind her words, but he realised he must have imagined it. "Thank you again for tonight. I think you made Ashley's month".

"It was my pleasure. I'll try not to leave it too long next time. I'll see you around Scully", he added, as he reached the front door, not wanting to say more just in case they were being watched.

"See you". Once Mulder had left, Scully returned to her daughter's bedroom, just as Ashley began to stir.

"Mommy?"

"Hey sleepyhead. Let's get you ready for bed, ok?" Scully directed her drowsy daughter to the bathroom, before helping her out of her clothes and into her pjs.

"Where's Mulder?"

"He's gone home. He said to say goodnight though".

"I like Mulder", Ashley commented as she got back into bed, her eyes fluttering shut.

"I know you do". Realising her daughter had drifted off once more, Scully pressed her lips to Ashley's forehead before switching out the light and closing the door behind her, leaving her daughter to sleep.

**Please let me know what you think! **


	12. Chapter 12

**The next few chapters may be a long time coming, because there's script involved. Which means there are spoilers involved. Let's just say the spoilers are for season 2. Oh and the next few chapters may include angst. You have been warned. **

"Mommy?" Scully stopped walking and turned around, sighing heavily. Ashley stood in front of her, a chocolate bar in her outstretched hand. "Can I have this?"

"Can you have this, what?" Scully prompted.

Ashley thought for a moment before replying. "Can I have this pleeeeease?"

"Not tonight". As she turned and continued down the aisle, Scully heard the whine in her daughter's voice.

"But mommy, I want some chocolate".

"Ashley, put the candy bar down, you're not having it". Her mommy radar told Scully that her daughter was no doubt still stood in place, pouting.

"Why?"

"Because you were a naughty girl at pre-school today", she called back over her shoulder. "Mrs Coulson told me you hit Katie this morning. You're not having candy for a long time young lady. You need to learn your lesson".

"But mommyyyy!" Ashley ran to catch up with her mother, and grabbed hold of her sleeve. "Katie pushed me first".

"It doesn't matter what happened. You shouldn't hit someone Ashley, it's naughty. And don't think I won't tell Grandma what you've been up to either".

"Nooooo!"

"Just be glad you're getting to spend the night with Grandma. Naughty girls would normally be grounded. Next time think about that before hitting someone, ok?" Scully led her daughter towards the cashier. "Now come on, else we're going to be late". The truth was Scully was eager to get Ashley to her grandmother's house, because she had work to do back home. She had just returned from Virginia where Mulder had been involved in hostage negotiations with former FBI agent, Duane Barry, who also claimed to be an alien abductee. At first she wasn't involved in the case until Barry shot one of the hostages, and Mulder posed as a medic in order to gain access to the scene. It was then that Barry traded the injured hostage for Mulder. When Scully heard the news she immediately flew from Washington to Virginia, armed with the knowledge that Duane Barry had a history of irrational and violent behaviour. Thankfully Barry was captured before anyone of the other hostages were injured, and taken to hospital, where doctors discovered metal implants in his body. Scully had them checked out by ballistics, who were unable to determine what the implants were. It wasn't until she and Ashley reached the checkout line that she remembered she still had a vial in her coat pocket. She waited while the cashier totalled up her groceries, including a tub of ice cream she was planning to start once she'd dropped Ashley off at her mother's. As Scully moved to collect her shopping, the cashier was called away by another customer, leaving her alone. Making sure the woman was out of the way, Scully removed the implant from her pocket and ran it across the scanner. She looked on in horror as the machine immediately went crazy, beeping loudly as it rang up various digits.

"Mommy, what happened?" Ashley spoke as the cashier walked back over to them.

"What happened? Did you touch something?"

"Uh, I don't know what happened". With that she took hold of her shopping and, grabbing Ashley's hand, briskly walked out of the shop, wondering what the hell it was she was carrying in her pocket.

Xxxxxxxx

Scully sighed as she heard her partner's familiar voice ring out as the answerphone kicked in. She'd been hoping to talk to him, needing answers about the implant she was holding in her hand. "Hello, this is Fox Mulder. Leave a message please".

She waited for the beep before she spoke. "Mulder, it's me. I just got back from dropping Ashley at my mom's, and I just had something incredibly strange happen. This piece of metal that they took out of Duane Barry, it has some kind of code on it. I ran it through a scanner and some kind of a serial number came up. What the hell is this thing, Mulder? It's almost as if…" she hesitated, not quite wanting to say the words. "it's almost as if somebody was using it to catalogue him". Scully broke off as she heard a noise outside. For a second she almost put it down to the storm raging outside, but then curiosity got the better of her. She moved across to the window, still carrying the phone, and raised the blinds, not expecting to see a person outside staring back at her. Duane Barry. Scully gasped, and before she had time to react, Barry hit out, punching through the glass, sending her to the floor; the phone sliding out of her grasp. Knocking down the glass, Barry climbed in through the window and headed towards Scully, who was on her hands and knees, crawling towards the coffee table and her gun. "Mulder!" she called, wishing somehow that her partner was nearby, that he would burst into her apartment and save her from the crazed man approaching her. "Come on lady", Barry called in response, grabbing hold of her foot.

"I need your help!" Reaching up, Scully attempted to grab hold of her gun, smashing the glass with her wrist. "Mulder!" Barry noticed the phone the same time she did, and quickly stamped on it, breaking it instantly. And it was then that Scully lost hope, realising no one was going to save her. Her final thought before Barry closed in on her was that she might never get to see her daughter ever again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Spoilers – Season 2. **

It just almost midnight when Mulder pulled up outside of Scully's apartment, noting that police were already on the scene. He'd returned to his own place barely 20 minutes before and immediately noticed the flashing of his answering machine. Playing Scully's message back, he listened in horror as she told him of her suspicions about the chip they'd found inside of Duane Barry, before he heard the smashing of a window, Barry's voice ring out, and Scully cry for help. And suddenly the message ended abruptly, leaving Mulder immediately scrambling for his keys and running out of the door towards his partner's apartment.

After flashing his badge to an attending cop, Mulder entered the building, continuing to Scully's apartment. On his way he noticed the broken glass, the blood on the wall, the phone smashed to pieces, and he couldn't help but imagine the fight that occurred in here just a few short hours ago. He should have been there for her, he told himself. If only he'd have realised just what the chip was – a tracking device – he'd never have let Scully take it. She'd still be there, alive and well, attempting to disprove his theories and scolding Ashley for her endless energy. Ashley. When Mulder first heard Scully's message, he'd missed the part where she mentioned dropping the little girl at her grandmother's, and he'd instantly worried that she'd been there during the ordeal; that she'd witnessed Duane Barry take her mother. He gave silent thanks that she'd been out of the way; that she was safe. Now he had to make sure he found Scully and returned her to her daughter safe and well.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you can't disturb a crime scene".

Mulder broke free from his thoughts to see Mrs Scully trying to enter the apartment, a sleeping Ashley in her arms. He'd met her once in passing when he'd stopped by Scully's to drop off some files. It was in much happier times though.

"But this is my daughter's apartment. Let me go, I have to get through. I have to get in!"

Before the cop could deny her entry, Mulder approached then. "Mrs Scully?" He moved to place his hand on her shoulder reassuringly, but then caught sight of the blood on it. Scully's blood. "She's not in there".

"Where is she?" Mrs Scully asked, though Mulder made no move to reply. "Where is she?"

As the cops continued with their investigation, Mulder led Mrs Scully into the next room, giving her a brief outline of what had happened. He noticed she didn't seem too shocked to hear that her daughter had been abducted – more resigned to the fact. "I knew it would happen this way", she told him, still holding Ashley tightly against her. "I had this dream about Dana being taken away. I…uh…I was going to call her but I was afraid I was going to scare her". She took a seat on the sofa and shifted Ashley onto her lap. Mulder sat opposite, wondering exactly how Maggie would break the news to Ashley; how the little girl would cope with her mother's disappearance just a short time after her father and grandfather's deaths. "She would have laughed at me anyway. She doesn't believe in that kind of thing you know".

Mulder nodded. He knew exactly what she meant. He was just about to answer her when he noticed Ashley begin to stir. Thankfully she simply adjusted herself on her grandmother's lap and fell back to sleep, to the relief of the two adults in the room. "What are you going to tell her?" Mulder asked, nodding at the little girl.

Maggie shook her head. "I don't know. I guess I'll have to wait to find out what happens…" She sighed heavily. "For now though, I'll think of something".

Mulder nodded in agreement. The last thing Ashley needed to know was that her mother had been kidnapped; that there was so much bad in the world. She was already scared of monsters – of the fictional kind – and the last thing she needed was to find out they really did exist. "I'll find her Mrs Scully".

Maggie stared hard at Mulder, as though trying to read him fully, before she nodded. "I know".

Xxxxx

Just a short time later came the lead that they were hoping for – Scully had been sighted. Footage from a patrol officer's surveillance had captured the image of his partner in the trunk of Duane Barry's car and had shown she was still alive. Meanwhile Mulder spent his time listening to the recording of Barry during the hostage crisis, hoping to read more into the man's mind to get a clue of where he could have possibly taken Scully. And that's when he discovered the lead – Skyland Mountain. Along with his current partner, Alex Krycek, he headed there; the cable guy operator confirming that Barry had been there just a short while before, though there had been no sign of Scully. Still in the boot of the trunk Mulder surmised – or at least he hoped. Realising he was running out of time, Mulder hopped into the cable car and, leaving Krycek behind, ascended the mountain, though that wasn't without its drama – the tram stopping midway, and Mulder almost plunging to his death. But finally he arrived at the top, reaching Duane Barry's car, where the only trace of Scully was the cross she wore still in the trunk. Pocketing it, Mulder then saw a brilliant light overhead, before he heard the sound of Barry laughing manically.

Scully was gone.

Xxxxxxx

Mulder looked up as he heard his name being called, and a familiar face came into view, running towards him. He rose from the bench just as Ashley flung herself into his arms, and he lifted her so they were face to face. "Hey trouble. You ok?"

She nodded enthusiastically as she hugged him. "I missed you".

"I missed you too". He turned to face Mrs Scully as she approached the two of them, a thin smile on her tired-looking face. It had been a long few days for her too; the disappearance of her daughter and unexplained death of the man who abducted her no doubt taking its toll on her too. "Hello Mrs Scully".

"Hello Fox".

"Have you spoken to my mommy today?"

Mulder gave Maggie a questioning glance. "I've explained how Dana has had to go away urgently for work". Maggie's uncertain look gave Mulder the impression that she didn't know what else to tell the little girl. After all, Mulder thought to himself, how do you explain to a four year old that her mother has been abducted, and may or may not be dead? He nodded towards Maggie before returning his attention to Ashley. "Not today I haven't. Not yet".

"I miss her".

"She misses you too. A lot".

"Thank you for calling me Agent Mulder", Mrs Scully spoke up.

"I'm sorry I don't have better news". Placing Ashley back down onto the ground, he watched as she skipped off ahead of them.

"Do you know something? Is Dana ok?"

"We don't know anything more about her", he replied sadly.

"I know you're doing all you can". Motioning for Maggie to sit, Mulder then took his place next to her, and waited for her to speak. "I had that dream again last night. About Dana being taken away? I can't tell you how it scares me".

"It's probably scarier when you stop having the dream. Don't you think?" Tears clouded Maggie's eyes and Mulder looked away, his eyes tracking Ashley as she ran across the grass, chasing a small dog. She had no idea just how much her life was changing – the one constant in her life had now disappeared.

"I found this". He retrieved Scully's necklace from his pocket and placed it into Maggie's hand. As she took in the sight of the cross, her eyes welled with tears. "It's something I... I never considered about her. If she was... if she was such a skeptic, why did she wear that?"

"I gave it to her on her 15th birthday". She placed the cross back into Mulder's hand, to his confusion.

"Don't you want to keep it?"

She closed his hand, giving him the answer he needed. "When you find it, you give it to her".

He nodded, determined to do whatever it took to bring back his partner.

xxxxx

It was late when Mulder's phone rang, but he was far from asleep. Sleep had been a rarity since Scully had disappeared, and he refused to rest, knowing that he wouldn't be able to until she'd been found. Evenings had been spent calling endless hospitals and local police stations, just in case there had been any sightings of his partner, and he was in constant contact with the Gunmen while they scoured the radar unofficially for any unexplained phenomena. Mulder immediately rushed over to the phone, answering it on the second ring, praying it was good news about his partner. "Mulder".

He was instantly greeted by the sound of crying in the background before a woman finally spoke. "Mr Mulder, it's Maggie Scully".

It was bad news, he told himself, realising that the person crying was Ashley. It had to be bad news. "Mrs Scully, has something happened?" He waited for her to confirm his suspicions, and instead was surprised by her next words.

"I'm sorry to bother you. I know it's late, but I was wondering if you could possibly pop over?"

"I…I can do that", he replied, puzzled as to why she was calling.

"Ashley's calling for you", she replied, as though hearing his unspoken question. "She refuses to settle and I was hoping you might be able to calm her. I just can't get her to stop crying. You're my last hope". Maggie sounded as though she'd reached the end of her tether. Though she'd had four children of her own, this was her first experience with a child whose grandfather, father and mother had been taken from her in recent months. It was no wonder Ashley was so upset. "You told me to call you if –"

"I'll be right over", he replied instantly, already scouring his apartment for his car keys.

"Thank you". He couldn't help but notice the relief in her voice.

After taking down her address, Mulder hung up, before rushing to get his coat and shoes. Ashley needed him, and he wasn't about to let her down.

Xxxxxx

By the time Mulder pulled into Mrs Scully's driveway, all of the lights were on inside the house. It was an impressive house; homely; a good place to bring up a loving family. From the outside, you would never have sensed the heartache currently being experienced within the four walls. Maggie met him at the door, looking tired and worried. He could hear Ashley still crying in earnest from somewhere inside the house. "Thank you for coming", said Mrs Scully, gratefully.

"Has something happened? She seemed fine yesterday".

As he entered the house, Maggie closed the door behind him. "I'm afraid Ashley caught sight of the evening news tonight and saw the picture of Duane Barry. Since then she's been crying over the fact that a bad man had taken her mommy". Mrs Scully seemed close to tears herself. "She got upset, crying for Dana, and now she refuses to settle and is convinced someone's in her bedroom. That's when she started calling for you".

"She had trouble sleeping months ago", Mulder explained. "She told me there were monsters in her room so I checked under the bed and in her wardrobe to try and calm her down. Back then the monsters didn't have a face though".

Maggie nodded sadly, before pointing him in the direction of the living room. Ashley was already waiting for him, sat on the sofa in her pale blue Cinderella pyjamas, tears streaming down her flustered face. She took one look at her visitor before launching herself off of the couch and into Mulder's arms. "Mulder", she cried, her tears falling faster as he lifted her up, hugging her tightly.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?"

"The bad man took my mommy", she answered in between sobs. "He's in my bedroom waiting to get me".

"No he's not Ash, he's not here. He's not going to hurt you. No one's going to hurt you, ok? I'm not going to let that happen".

"I want my mommy".

"I know you do". Mulder glanced back at Maggie, who was trying hard to keep herself composed. "But listen, your mom wouldn't want to see you upset would she?" Ashley shook her head against him. "And if she were here now she'd tell you to go to bed".

"I don't want to go to bed, I don't want the bad man to hurt me".

"No one's going to hurt you sweetheart, I'll make sure of it. How about we go and check your room?"

"Ok", she answered in a small voice. Maggie led them upstairs to the room serving as Ashley's bedroom for the foreseeable future, flicking on the light. The bed was still made, and Mulder realised that the little girl had been resisting sleep for quite a few hours. No wonder Maggie looked so exhausted. Ashley clutched Mulder tightly, not releasing her grasp on his neck as he entered the room.

"There's no one here Ash. Shall we check under the bed?"

"Uh huh". She buried her face into his neck as he lifted up the cover and crouched down to look underneath.

"Nothing. Did you want to check for yourself?" Cautiously Ashley turned her head and looked underneath the bed. "See, nothing there".

"He's in the wardrobe", she replied. From behind him, Mulder heard Maggie sigh dejectedly. It was only natural that Ashley was scared – after all, she'd been through a lot lately. Her mom had been the only constant in her life, and now she wasn't here.

"Ok". Getting to his feet, Mulder approached the wardrobe and opened it. He pushed aside Ashley's clothes to check the back of the cupboard. "See, nobody's here". Still the little girl wasn't convinced, and she directed Mulder around her bedroom, scouring anything and everything in sight, even the bed once again. By the time he'd checked the neighbouring bathroom, her tears had dried, and sleepiness had set in. Mulder returned to the bedroom still carrying her, and headed towards the bed. "Ok, time for bed little lady".

"I don't want to go to bed".

"Ashley, sweetheart", Maggie spoke. "There's nobody here".

"I want a story. I want Mulder to read me a story".

"It's late Ashley; Mulder has to go home to bed".

"It's ok", Mulder spoke up. "I can do a story if she wants".

Maggie smiled gratefully. "Only if you're sure".

"I'm sure. Now", Pulling back the covers, Mulder placed Ashley in the bed, before taking a seat on the floor next to her bed and grabbing a book from the side. Sleeping Beauty. He tried not to laugh at the irony.

After kissing her granddaughter goodnight, Maggie walked out of the room, leaving them to it. When she returned barely twenty minutes later, she found Ashley fast asleep, with Mulder by her side, keeping a close eye on her as he ran a hand tenderly through her fair hair. She couldn't help but smile at the image. Dana had told her in recent months just how much Ashley had warmed to her partner. Though she didn't know the man who sat in front of her, Maggie was glad that her granddaughter had someone else looking out for her. Mulder startled as he noticed Maggie enter the room, and immediately sat back. "Hi", he whispered, embarrassed. "She's out like a light, finally".

"Thank you for calming her down".

He shrugged. "It's the least I could do".

She sensed he felt guilty over Dana's abduction. "I've made some tea if you'd like to join me".

"I'd better head off soon, I have things to do".

"Things to do at this late hour?"

Getting to his feet, Mulder grimaced as he stretched out his sore muscles. "I'm going to find her Mrs Scully".

Maggie nodded. "I know you are. But you need to rest. You're not going to be any good for Dana or her little girl if you're exhausted. Have some tea, and if you like, I can make up a bed for you tonight".

He shook his head. "I'm fine, thank you". He was lying and they both knew it.

"Well you can have the couch then. You're exhausted and I'm not letting you drive back to Washington in this state. Now", she added as they exited the bedroom, Mulder turning off the light after he'd checked on Ashley one final time. "The tea's ready".

Xxxxxx

By the time Mulder had finished his tea, Maggie had already made up a bed for him on the sofa, determined for him to stay and rest. They'd chatted briefly over their drinks, mainly about Ashley and how the little girl had been coping up till now in the wake of her mother's disappearance. It wasn't until Maggie let out an impressive yawn that Mulder realised that her granddaughter's tantrum had worn her out. "I should let you get to bed".

"Thank you for being here Fox. I appreciate it, Ashley does, and I'm sure Dana would too".

He repeated his words from earlier that evening. "I'm going to find her".

Nodding, she reached out and took hold of his hand, squeezing it gently. "In the meantime, you're more than welcome here anytime. I know Ashley would love to see you, and my couch is always here for you". Pulling away, Maggie got to her feet, Mulder following suit. "Sleep well Fox". Walking out of the kitchen, she headed upstairs, leaving Mulder to get ready for bed. He settled himself on the sofa, before he slowly drifted off to sleep, his partner the last thing on his mind.

**Please let me know what you think. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Spoilers – The Duane Barry arc, 3 (Sorry).**

The weeks passed and still there was no sign of Scully. For other people, life went on, but for Mulder he was stuck in limbo until his partner returned. He turned up to work every day of course, and when he wasn't working he was doing his best to search for any leads in her disappearance, but that was all. He was there in body, but not spirit. Since the night that Maggie Scully had called him and asked him to help calm Ashley down, he'd been a frequent visitor there. As a result, Mulder now had a key to Mrs Scully's house, and often spent his nights searching for monsters in Ashley's bedroom, before reading her fairy tales until she eventually succumbed to sleep. More often than not he was woken up, still sat next to the bed, by Maggie, who directed him to the sofa where he spent the rest of the night. He'd developed a crick in his neck, was living out of an overnight bag and in some ways he missed the privacy of his own apartment, but Ashley needed him and he wasn't about to disappoint her.

He'd returned earlier that evening from investigating a case out in LA. A case he just wanted to forget. He'd originally headed out to California to give himself a break, thinking that he needed something to take his mind off of his failure to find Scully. If he could get to the bottom of the ritualistic murders and actually solve a case, it would mean that he hadn't lost his touch, and perhaps spur him on to find out the truth about his partner's disappearance. His superiors were already questioning his ability to do his job, and Mulder knew that Scully would have wanted him to keep working. And so he'd travelled out to the Sunshine State to investigate what he discovered – to his surprise - to be vampiric serial killings. It was there that he met Kristen, a member of a local vampire club, with links to the previous killings. There was something about her, Mulder realised – maybe it was the way she seemed to know he was hurting, that he was looking for someone – or maybe it was that she was a lost soul, just as he was – and he couldn't help but be drawn towards her. He'd wanted to help her, to ward her away from the world of drinking blood and save her. But instead he slept with her. The instant it was over he regretted it. He'd never done that before – never gotten involved with someone on a case. He knew it wasn't professional, flouting the rules, but there had been a moment when Kristen was shaving him that Mulder just wanted to lose himself in her – to forget everything that was happening back home. And he'd done so, until the moment it was over, and he realised that sleeping with her had been a huge mistake. His first thought had been of Scully, of how she was out there somewhere, alone, frightened, confused and possibly hurt. Next his thoughts turned to Ashley, to the little girl back home, who missed her mom terribly and still couldn't sleep at night for fear of monsters in the dark. He should be out there looking for her mom, he told himself, instead of satisfying his pathetic urges on the bathroom floor of a woman he barely knew. He'd let Scully down, he'd let Ashley down, and then later he let Kristen down, as he looked on while she blew up the house, sacrificing herself to kill the other vampires in her group. Mulder was well and truly alone – Kristen was dead and Scully was missing – which is why he immediately went to see Ashley upon his return. He needed to see her, to beg her for forgiveness and to promise her that he'd never let her down again.

xxxx

Mulder entered the house, taking care not to make any noise at this late hour. The last thing he wanted to do was wake Maggie or let her think someone was breaking in. He didn't even need to be here – Maggie wasn't even aware he was back from LA so she wouldn't have called him even if Ashley had asked for him – but he just needed to see the little girl. Entering her bedroom, he noticed that she was fast asleep, the glow from her recently installed nightlight (she'd developed a fear of the dark over recent weeks) illuminating her peaceful expression. For someone who was so active when she was awake, Ashley slept like the dead at night – barely moving from the time she drifted off to the moment her eyelids fluttered awake. He carefully flicked on the lamp by her bedside before crouching down beside the bed. He'd stay for just a minute, he told himself, just to make sure she was ok. Reassured by her deep, measured breaths, he ran a hand through her hair, his fingers separating the blonde tendrils.

Mulder hesitated when he felt Ashley stir underneath his hand. Seconds later her eyes fluttered open, and she looked at him, puzzled. "Mulder?"

"Hey", he whispered, a lump forming in his throat as tears sprung to his eyes. He was an idiot; a complete and utter fool. Ashley needed him, and yet he'd been across the country, making one of the biggest mistakes of his life. "Go back to sleep sweetheart".

"You look sad".

Shaking his head, Mulder couldn't help but let the tears fall. "I'm ok", he said, trying – and failing – to smile reassuringly. "I've done something stupid Ashley. Something bad. And I'm not sure that you or your mom are going to forgive me when you find out. It was a moment of weakness and I just…I wanted to forget, just for a second. But I've let you down".

Ashley blinked up at him, both sleepy and confused. "You upset mommy?"

He nodded. "She's going to be mad at me".

After taking a moment to consider his words, Ashley sat up in the bed, before reaching out and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Don't cry Mulder. Mommy won't be mad for long. She usually shouts at me, but when I tell her I'm sorry she stops yelling. You just need to say sorry".

Mulder couldn't help but chuckle at her words. She was so young, so innocent, and despite the trauma she'd already experienced in her short life, she still had a positive outlook on everything. "I'll remember that", he replied, hugging her back. As he pulled away and dried his tears, Ashley caught sight of the strand of gold around his neck. "That's mommy's necklace".

"Yes it is".

"Is she coming home soon?"

"I hope so", he replied honestly.

"Me too. Will you and mommy take me to the zoo again when she's home?"

"I'm sure that can be arranged. But…" he added, noting the late hour. "Only if you're a good girl and go to sleep now."

For a moment Ashley looked as though she was about to protest, but then thought better of it. "Will you stay?"

"I'll be downstairs on the sofa". He hoped to be up and out before Mrs Scully woke – she'd only worry if she knew he'd crept into the house in the dead of night. "So don't worry, I'll be here if you need me".

"Will you read me a story?"

Shaking his head, Mulder gestured for Ashley to lay back down. "It's late missy, and you need to sleep".

"I'm not tired".

"Yes you are", he countered as she let out a yawn. "Sleep now and if you're good, I'll come by tomorrow night and read you a story".

Ashley seemed happy with his offer, and eagerly burrowed her head back down into her pillows. "G'night Mulder".

"Goodnight. Sweet dreams". With that he pressed his lips to her forehead and sat back and watched as the little girl closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. Once he was satisfied that she was out for the count, he rose to his feet, switched off the lamp and headed out of the room and downstairs. He quickly made up the sofa, stripped down to his boxers and undershirt and used the bathroom. No sooner had he settled on the couch, he heard movement coming down the stairs. It was someone on a mission, he could tell by the speed of the footsteps, and he surmised it must be Ashley. Sure enough, as he pushed himself into a seated position, the little girl walked into view. "Ashley?" he whispered, the sound of his voice startling her. "What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep". Without warning, she clambered up onto his lap. "Can I stay down here with you?"

"I don't know Ash, I –"

"Please?"

Sighing, Mulder nodded against her. "Alright". He figured he'd simply wait until she fell back to sleep before taking her upstairs to her own bed. "But only if you go to sleep straight away".

"Is mommy coming home tomorrow?"

He clutched her tightly. "I'm not sure".

She seemed to accept his answer. "I love you Mulder."

Her words took Mulder by surprise. "I love you too", he replied moments later, realising it was true. This little girl had wangled her way underneath his skin, and he knew he'd do anything for her. He may not have been able to protect Scully or even Samantha, but he would do everything in his power to make sure that Ashley was safe, that he knew. Ashley rested her head on Mulder's shoulder, and as he rubbed her back soothingly she fell back into a peaceful sleep. Unwilling to move for the moment, not wanting to disturb the little girl on his lap, Mulder rested his head against the back of the sofa. Moments later he joined Ashley in a deep sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

It was barely a week after Mulder returned from California that Maggie asked him if he'd look after Ashley overnight one evening. Her sister had just been released from hospital following a nasty fall, and so Mrs Scully had volunteered to take care of her on her first night home. Scully's sister Melissa wasn't available to babysit, and so Mulder was the only other option. Though he'd wanted to try and talk Maggie out of it, not quite sure how Ashley would settle if she was at his apartment overnight, he knew she wouldn't have asked if she hadn't been desperate, plus he'd already volunteered to do anything to help. So it was settled. Ashley arrived at his just after dinner that Friday evening, armed with a small Winnie the Pooh overnight bag and a bundle of energy. She hadn't even batted an eyelid when Maggie said her goodbyes and left the two of them alone. Mulder had taken a day's leave, and had spent the majority of his time trying to make his apartment suitable for a four year old; clearing up the clutter in his bedroom, hiding inappropriate videos, washing the sheets on the bed, cleaning every space she could possibly reach. He'd made a quick trip to the video store to pick up a few films suitable for her age group, before purchasing some popcorn, candy and sugary drinks that Scully would have no doubt frowned upon, but would keep the little girl amused throughout the night. Sure enough Ashley was content to spend the evening sat in front of the television with Mulder, sitting quietly as they watched The Little Mermaid, Snow White and Beauty and the Beast. Eventually her yawns betrayed her tiredness, and so Mulder got her ready for bed, reading her Sleeping Beauty – yet again – before she finally succumbed to slumber. He then went back out into the living room, and after clearing up after the little girl, fell asleep on the sofa. Babysitting was tough work.

xxx

"Mulder…Mulder?" As he woke, Mulder became aware of a small hand gently shaking his arm. He opened his eyes to find Ashley stood to his side, and he reached out to flick on the lamp on the table next to him. The light brought the little girl into focus, and Mulder could tell that she'd been crying; her cheeks damp and a look of horror on her face.

"Ashley? What's wrong?"

"I…want…my…mommy…" she revealed, in between hitching sobs.

He sat up quickly, suddenly wide awake. "Oh sweetie, come here". He reached out to draw Ashley into his arms, but she backed away out of his reach. "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you. It's me, remember? You're safe."

"I wet the bed."

No wonder she looked so horrified, Mulder thought to himself, realising that she was also embarrassed. "It's ok". It wasn't unusual. Children often had a similar reaction when they were experiencing stressful situations. And Ashley's had been more stressful than most.

"I'm sorry".

"Ashley, you have nothing to be sorry for. It's ok, you're ok". Shifting on the sofa, he got to his feet, smiling reassuringly. "Let's get you cleaned up, ok?" There was a pause before Ashley nodded hesitantly and reached out, lacing her tiny fingers with Mulder's own. He led her into the bedroom, flicking on the light. "Now", he looked between the bed and the little girl beside him. "Let's get you sorted first. Shall we run you a bath?" Again she nodded, and Mulder let out a sigh of relief. He had no idea how to deal with a child; it was a learning curve for him.

"Mommy gives me a bath when I'm sick", Ashley spoke up in a timid voice.

"Ok, that's good". Leading her into the en suite, Mulder crouched down and attempted to let go of her hand to run the bath, but to no avail. She was stuck to him like glue. "You wanna pass me that bottle?" He nodded in the direction of the bath gel to her left. She'd end up smelling like a man, he mused, but it was better than the alternative. Maggie hadn't packed Ashley any toiletries, informing Mulder that her granddaughter had already been bathed that evening. If he'd have known, he'd have stocked up on a few items while he was at the store.

Ashley did as he asked and within minutes the tub was full of water. Mulder tested the temperature, before glancing at the little girl, realising there was a problem. "Hey Ash, you wanna test the temperature?" He let go of her hand. "I'm going to go get you a towel, and then I'll be right back". Trusting her not to get into the bath without him there, Mulder quickly rushed into his bedroom, pulling a towel and a t-shirt out of his chest of drawers, and then ran back into her. "Ok". He held out the t-shirt. "If you take off your pjs, you can get changed into this". The little girl gave him a questioning glance. It was awkward; he was a grown man with a small child who he had no claim over other than the fact she was his partner's daughter. There were no guidelines to tell him how to act if such a situation occurred, and he certainly didn't feel comfortable about washing her. They would have to improvise, he realised, hence the t-shirt. Mulder averted his eyes as Ashley removed her pjs and slipped into the t-shirt, the garment drowning her tiny frame. She giggled as she looked down at her toes, which were now covered. "It's like a dress".

"It is, it's a giant t-shirt on you". Mulder held out his hand and helped her into the tub. As Ashley adjusted to the temperature, he prepared a washcloth with soap and handed it to her. "Here you go". He reached out and smoothed down her hair. "I know you miss your mom Ash. So do I. But you'll be ok, and we'll find her soon".

"That's not what grandma's friend says", she spoke. "She told grandma yesterday that mommy's dead. I don't want mommy to die".

Some friend, Mulder thought bitterly. "Hey. Don't listen to her, ok? Your mom isn't dead."

"She'll be home soon?"

Mulder nodded. "I hope so. But in the meantime, you shouldn't be so sad. Your mom would want you to be happy, wouldn't she?"

Ashley nodded. "She would want you to be happy too Mulder"."

Her words took him by surprise. "I know", he answered casually. "I'm happy as long as you're happy".

"But you were crying the other night".

"I know I was, but I'm ok now". Embarrassed at the fact she'd remembered his breakdown, Mulder held open the towel and helped Ashley out of the tub. Wrapping the towel around her, he helped her dry before finding her a fresh t-shirt to sleep in. "Ok little lady. Let's get you back to bed". Taking her hand once again, he led her out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, pausing momentarily to take in the sight of the bed. "Actually…why don't you take a seat on the sofa while I quickly change the sheets". He could sense her hesitation. "Go on, it's ok".

Letting go of Mulder's hand, Ashley walked out of the bedroom, leaving him to remake the bed. The soiled sheets were thrown into the tub to soak along with her discarded pjs, and fresh sheets were placed on the bed. By the time he was done, Ashley was laid out on the sofa, tucked up underneath the comforter. From the look of it, she appeared fast asleep, but as Mulder neared her, she let out a giggle. "Alright cheeky", he said. "Up you get. It's time for bed, and yours is in the other room".

Her smile faded, and she opened her eyes. "Noooo! I want to sleep here!"

"A bed would be a lot more comfortable. Besides, you're sleeping in my bed".

"I want to stay here. With you".

"Ashley". She was as stubborn as her mom, though he kept that observation to himself. "Go to bed please".

Pouting, Ashley took hold of Mulder's hand and pulled. Reluctantly he took a seat next to her. "Please Mulder, please can I sleep here?" Without waiting for an answer, she shifted herself onto his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. "Let's go to sleep Mulder".

Chuckling, Mulder brought his legs up onto the couch and stretched out, with Ashley still in his arms. Within minutes the two of them were sound asleep.

Xxxxxxxx

"Mulder, what are you doing?"

Mulder paused, the razor poised next to his chin, as the little girl wandered into the bathroom, eying him cautiously. "Why aren't you eating your breakfast?"

"I've finished. What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to shave", he replied.

"Why?"

"Because if I don't, I'll end up like a hairy gorilla".

Ashley giggled, coming to stand by his side. "You're not a gorilla".

"I would be though if I didn't shave". He resumed shaving, willing himself not to get too distracted with the little girl observing his every move.

"Can I have a go?"

"Umm, not really no". He'd spent the best part of a week trying to put his regretful night with Kristen behind him, and the last thing he wanted was to fall apart again in front of Ashley. Not to mention the fact he didn't exactly trust a four year old to hold a razor close to his throat.

"Why not?"

"Because it's dangerous".

"Can we go to the park?"

Sometimes he struggled to keep up with conversations with Ashley. "I'm not sure. Your grandma said she was going to come by and collect you this morning".

"Can we get bacon?"

"Are you allowed bacon?" Realising he was dismissing all of her suggestions, he softened, then wiped his freshly shaven face on a towel. "Hey Ash, come here". Lifting her up, he perched her on the edge of the sink. Retrieving his can of shaving cream, he squeezed some gel into the palm of his hand, and then wiped it across Ashley's chin, smiling as she squealed once she felt the cool cream against her skin. Wetting the wash cloth, Mulder gently ran it down the side of the little girl's face. "This is what you have to do", he explained, wetting it once again and repeating the process.

"Who taught you to shave?"

Mulder thought for a moment. "I guess it was my dad".

"Do you love your dad?" He nodded, realising it was best to keep things simple around her. "My daddy's dead". Her words broke his heart.

"I know Ash". Using the cloth, he wiped another strip of gel away from her face.

"Sometimes I miss my daddy. But I miss my mommy more. Is that bad?"

"No, not at all. Your mom is your mom, and you guys are close. It's only natural you miss her a lot".

"But you're going to find her".

"Yes I am". Wiping away an errant strand of shaving cream, Mulder threw the towel into the sink and tapped the little girl's leg. "All done little lady".

"So now I won't be a hairy gorilla?"

Laughing, Mulder shook his head. "No you won't".

"That's good".

"That's very good. The kids at school might find it a bit strange if you turn up one day looking like a gorilla".

At the mention of school, Ashley's smile faded, her mood shifting. "Do I have to go to school today?"

"Not unless you want to. It's Saturday though, so you'd be the only one there".

Suddenly her cheeky grin returned. "Awesome. That's the best news I've ever heard".

"Somebody's easily pleased", Mulder replied, clearly amused.

"So can we go to the park?" Before he could argue, Ashley interrupted. "Grandma could come! Grandma likes the park! Please Mulder? Pleeeeeeease?"

One look into her piercing blue eyes and Mulder knew she'd won the battle. It was going to be a long day.

**Please review **


	16. Chapter 16

"Once, when she was a girl... a very little girl... Dana was in the woods. It was autumn. She had always been a tomboy, unlike her sister Melissa. For her birthday, Dana's brothers had given her a B.B. gun and were showing her how to use it. Their father had told them only to shoot cans, but in a patch of grass, Bill Jr. found a garter snake, and they began shooting. Wanting to fit in with her brothers, Dana also shot at the snake. It squirmed wildly, desperately fighting for life but as the boys continued to shoot the snake began to bleed. When she realized what she had done, Dana began to cry with irrevocable guilt. Through her tears, she was saying that something was missing from the snake. She had taken something that was not hers to take. And although deathly afraid of snakes, Dana held the animal as if sheer human will could keep it alive. The snake, its blood on her hands, died. There was nothing she could do to bring it back."

"It's too soon Mrs Scully", Mulder replied, sitting with a somewhat subdued Ashley on his lap. The little girl was tired, having had a series of nightmares the evening before, which had resulted in Mulder being called out to try and soothe her back to sleep. Not only that, but she was restless too, wanting to go to the park instead of head into town with her grandma and Mulder. Not that Mulder could blame her – he'd have much rather been anywhere else too.

"That day in the woods", Maggie continued. "I felt for my daughter. But at this moment, I know how my daughter felt".

The door suddenly opened and Mrs Scully got to her feet. Mulder watched as she headed over to the counter and looked as the man standing in front of her revealed the tombstone she'd ordered. _Dana Katherine Scully_, it read. _1964-1994. Loving Mother, Daughter & Friend_. Scully wasn't dead, she couldn't be. He didn't understand why her mother seemed to be giving up on her; not now. There was nothing to suggest she was dead. He'd spent well over half his life searching for Samantha, and he'd do the same for his partner if he had to. Taking one look at the headstone, Mulder turned away, but not before the little girl he was holding spoke up. "Mulder? What's that?"

"It's nothing".

"Is that mommy's name?"

Mulder was forgetting just whose child Ashley was. She was intelligent, just like her mom. "Let's go wait in the car, shall we? Maybe we can get ice cream on the way home".

Ashley pulled back to look at him, her frown now replaced with a wide grin. "Yay! Ice cream!" All thoughts of her mother were now at the back of her mind, to Mulder's relief.

Xxxxxx

Mulder ran down the hall, further into the hospital. A nurse grabbed hold of his hand, trying to stop him in his tracks. "Sir…sir you can't go in there!"

Ignoring her, he broke free from her grasp and continued through a door marked Authorized Personnel Only". It was then that he saw her, that he realised it was true. Even when he'd gotten the phone call just a short while ago, he hadn't quite believed what he was hearing. Scully was back. Maggie sat by the bedside, staring at her daughter, who was hooked up to what seemed like an endless amount of machines; the respirator reminding those in the room that it was the only thing keeping her alive at that moment. "Who….Who brought her here? How did she get here?"

"Sir", the nurse interrupted. "Will you please –"

"How did she yet here?" He yelled, demanding answers. He needed to know who brought her to the hospital, hoping for clues as to who was behind her abduction.

"Ms Scully was in this condition when I arrived for the evening shift. If you'll step outside, perhaps Dr Daly –"

"Is that Daly?" Mulder asked, pointing at a man nearby. He walked over towards him. "Are you Dr Daly?" The doctor nodded in confirmation. "What's going on? How the hell did she get here?"

"Would you settle down?"

Mulder knew he was causing a disturbance, but he didn't care. "Was it…was it paramedics, FBI, military? Answer me right now?"

But the medical staff had no answers for him, and nor did Mrs Scully, who was still concentrating on her daughter, relieved that she was no longer missing, but concerned about her poor state of health. "I –" Dr Daly began.

"What, you're telling me she just appeared?"

"Sir –"

"Who did this to her?!" He needed to know. He wanted to hunt down whoever was responsible for his partner's abduction and current condition, and he wanted to make them pay for what they'd done. Realising he wasn't going to get any answers from the man standing opposite him, Mulder approached the nurse's station and started rifling through the papers, desperate now. "I want to see her admission forms. Who did this to her? I want to see what tests have been done!" As Dr Daly approached him and struggled with him for the papers, security guards arrived on the scene, grabbing hold of Mulder and dragging him away. But he wasn't going to give up. "Listen, if you're hiding anything, I swear, I will do anything, whatever it takes….I will find out what they did to her!"

Xxxx

Eventually Mulder calmed down and, once Dr Daly was satisfied he wasn't about to cause another scene, took both he and Maggie to his office for an update on Scully's health. The prognosis didn't look good.

"Presently, we have Dana listed under critical condition, comatose. There is complete unawareness of self or environment. There is no evidence of language comprehension, no evidence of voluntary responses to external stimuli". He looked over at Mulder sheepishly. "My apologies but... no one here can determine how Dana arrived at the hospital, administered and how she was attended to in such critical condition". Not that Mulder was surprised. "Um... because of the absence of Dana's recent medical history, I am at a loss for prognosis. I can't determine with certainty how long she's been in this state".

Mrs Scully spoke up from her chair. "You haven't told us why she's like this".

"We just don't know, Mrs. Scully", Dr Daly replied. "There are no indications of acute injuries, traumatic or non-traumatic, I can't find any signs of degenerative or metabolic disorders. We have conducted every test possible".

"I'd like her examined for trace evidence".

"She has been bathed and cleaned since her admittance", he answered, dashing Mulder's hopes in the process. "Also, there is a situation which I don't know if you're aware of. The F.B.I. has notified us of the terms of Dana's living will".

"What is it, what did she say?" Maggie asked. Perched on the arm of her chair, Mulder froze, realising just what the doctor was about to say.

"Well, Dana is a doctor. Her criteria for terminating life support is quite specific. She states that, um... if her Glasgow outcome scale lists her..."

"She doesn't want to live in this condition", Mulder translated for Maggie. He'd known that Scully hadn't wanted to be kept alive solely by machines, but he had no idea she'd be in that condition at such a young age.

Dr Daly turned to address Mulder. "You signed the will as her witness."

He'd effectively signed her death warrant.

xxxxx

Time continued and still Scully's condition showed no sign of improving. Her sister Melissa also spent a lot of time at her bedside, and she and Maggie divided their time equally between the hospital and looking after Ashley. The little girl hadn't been told of her mother's reappearance - at least not yet. Maggie explained to Mulder that Ashley would want to visit her mom, and that she would get upset seeing her in such a bad state. Though Mulder couldn't disagree – the sight of Scully hooked up to machines keeping her alive was almost too much for him to take – he believed that if his partner was indeed going to die, that Ashley needed a chance to say goodbye. He only hoped it didn't come to that, although a meeting with the Gunmen, where Byers revealed that Scully's immune system was virtually non-existent, did nothing to lessen his fears. Along with Maggie and her older daughter, Mulder also spent time at the hospital, hoping to see at least some change in his partner, but it didn't happen, though he wasn't going to give up. Even after his informant told him at the hospital, once he'd caught Mulder chasing a mystery man who'd run off with Scully's blood, that Scully was going to die, Mulder didn't believe it. He couldn't lose her now and neither could Ashley. The little girl had already experienced so much loss in her short life, and her mother was her hero. Scully needed to live; a fact he tried to get across to Maggie and Melissa during another meeting with Dr Daly. Thankfully Ashley was at school and wasn't subjected to the talk over whether or not her mom should live or die.

"Is she below the criteria established in her will?" Melissa asked the doctor.

"It's possible branched DNA can be treated with designer antibiotics". Ever since the Gunmen had informed Mulder of their findings following Scully's abduction, he'd had them working on potential solutions.

"Agent Mulder, I don't know where you developed this bizarre diagnosis, but I do believe you're in no position to continue your – "

"You've never provided an answer as to why she's here or what's wrong with her. We need to study her."

"She's not a piece of evidence", Melissa spoke up defensively.

"She's here because of unnatural circumstances", Mulder countered.

"She's dying. That's perfectly natural. We hide people in these rooms because we don't want to look at death. We have machines prolong a life that should, that should end. That's a much more unnatural circumstance than any cause of her death."

"That's very politically correct."

"That's very human. I love her. This is right."

Finally Maggie spoke, interrupting their argument. "Dana has made our decision". Mulder tried not to groan in frustration. He'd hoped Maggie might have sided with him, but it wasn't to be. "Fox... you and Dana had a friendship built on respect. Now", she added, rising from her seat. "In the last year, I have lost my husband. And God knows I don't want to lose my baby girl. But like you, I have always respected her". Heading towards the door, Maggie turned back to look at the broken man opposite her. "Fox, this is a moment for the family. But you can join us if you want".

He shook his head. Not only did he not want to say goodbye to his partner, but he knew, that no matter what he felt about Scully and her daughter, that he didn't fit into her family. To them he was just a work friend, a colleague who occasionally popped round to calm Ashley from her nightmares, tucked her in and read her a bedtime story. That was it.

xxxx

Things got worse for Mulder following the meeting with Dr Daly. After submitting his resignation and having it rejected by Skinner, he was then informed by his source that the men who took Scully were going to break into his apartment in an attempt to find information they believed he had on his partner's abduction. It was, his informant told him, the perfect opportunity to get answers. And that's why, at 7.30 that evening, he was home alone in his darkened apartment, his gun in front of him on the coffee table….waiting…waiting to take revenge for what had happened to Scully. But what he didn't expect was a knock on the door barely half an hour before the men were due to appear. He waited, and when the person knocked again, he got up to answer the door, surprised to find Melissa Scully on the other side. "Mulder". He looked out into the hallway to make sure they were alone. "Sorry I came by. You weren't answering and your machine wasn't on. Can I come in? For a second", she added, noting his hesitation. "Mulder".

Relenting, Mulder led her into his apartment, closing the door behind them and locking it. "Why is it so dark in here?" Melissa asked, clearly not impressed.

"Because the lights aren't on". He wasn't in the mood for small talk – he needed her to leave before they had company, and wasn't about to drag her into this sorry mess.

"Ok. I just came from the hospital. Dr. Daly says... she's weakening. It could be anytime. So I figured you'd want to come down and see her".

He tried not to flinch at her words. "No I can't".

"Well I'd think that you would".

"Yeah, I would. I can't, not right now". Though he knew Melissa was angry at his words, he couldn't explain to her the reason for not being able to visit Scully. Maybe, he thought, if he could get answers from the men responsible for her abduction, he could help save her.

Melissa walked up to him, angry. "Listen. I don't have to be psychic to see that you're in a very dark place, much darker than where my sister is. Willingly walking deeper into darkness cannot help her at all. Only the light –"

Mulder interrupted, not wanting to hear any more. "Enough with the harmonic convergence crap, okay? You're not saying anything to me".

"Why don't you just drop your cynicism and your paranoia and your defeat. You know, just because it's positive and good doesn't make it silly or trite. Why is it so much easier for you to run around trying to get even than just expressing to her how you feel? I expect more from you. Dana expects more". Melissa had had enough and turned to unlock the door. "Even if it doesn't bring her back, at least she'll know. And so will you".

With that she walked out of the apartment, leaving Mulder alone once again. He sat back down on the sofa; her words still replaying in his mind. She was right, he owed it to Scully to be with her. He owed it to Ashley too. He was walking a dark path, and even if he did catch the men expected to search his apartment that night, there was no guarantee that they wouldn't try and kill him. The last thing Scully's daughter needed was another person to mourn.

Getting to his feet, Mulder went in search of his jacket and keys, before making his way back to the hospital. Scully was alone; Mrs Scully and Melissa nowhere to be seen. Probably putting Ashley to bed and trying to soothe the little girl of nightmares, he thought sadly. As he pulled up a chair to Scully's bedside, he stared hard at his partner, noting how peaceful she looked. But it was too soon, he said to himself once again. She couldn't die. "I feel, Scully..." he began, taking hold of her hand. "That you believe...you're not ready to go. And you've always had the strength of your beliefs. I don't know if my being here... will help bring you back. But I'm here". And that's where he stayed.

Xxxxxx

By the time Mulder walked back into his apartment the next morning, the entire place had been wrecked. No corner had been left untouched, and his belongings were scattered everywhere. Not that he cared, he realised. It all paled in comparison to the thought of losing his partner; the woman who over the past year had become an ally, a friend. Noting the disarray and damage, Mulder sank to his knees, finally breaking down after everything that had happened. It was a few hours later when the phone rang, and he had a brief moment of panic when Melissa's voice appeared on the other end of the line. For once though, she had good news. Scully was awake. She was going to be fine.

xxxxx

Mulder entered the hospital room, taking in the scene before him. Maggie sat in a chair next to her daughter's bedside, while Melissa perched on the edge of the mattress. A clearly delighted Ashley was sprawled out on the bed clinging tightly to her mother who, aside from appearing exhausted, looked to be absolutely fine. As the women caught sight of him, Melissa rose from the bed, making room, while Ashley's grin widened.

"Hello Fox", Maggie said in greeting.

Both Scully and Ashley laughed. "Not Fox", Scully corrected. "Mulder".

He grinned widely. It was such a relief to see her looking so well; to hear her speak and argue with her mother. She was still the same Scully that he remembered, and he was so grateful to have her back. "How are you feeling?"

"Mulder", she answered, her smile fading. "I don't remember anything after Duane Barry..."

"Doesn't…doesn't matter", he replied. And it didn't. What mattered was that she recovered. Everything else could wait a while. He held up a blue plastic bag that he'd been carrying. "Brought you a present". Even Ashley seemed interested as he reached into the bag and pulled out a video. "Superstars of the SuperBowl".

"I knew there was a reason to live", Scully remarked dryly. Mulder smiled, realising just how much he'd missed her sense of humour.

"I know you want to get some rest, I…just came by to see how you were doing and say hi". He took hold of her hand before turning to leave.

"Mulder?" Turning to face Scully, he waited for her to continue. "I had the strength of your beliefs".

It was then Mulder remembered what he'd placed in his pocket just before he left for the hospital. He took out her cross and handed it to her. "I was holding this for you".

Scully stared at the necklace in her hand, before glancing at her mother who smiled. Maggie had told Mulder to keep hold of the necklace until her daughter returned, and he'd done so. "Thanks", she replied. "And thank you for taking care of Ashley while I was…" She looked uncomfortable. "Thank you".

"Mulder read me bedtime stories", Ashley piped up, still holding on to her mom, no doubt to try and stop her from disappearing once more. "And he taught me to shave".

Scully looked at her partner, clearly puzzled. "It's a long story", he simply said.

"You'll have to tell me sometime".

"I'll do that".

"But thank you Mulder. From what Ashley's been telling me, I owe you a lot".

"You owe me nothing. Just take care of yourself and come home soon".

Scully nodded as Mulder smiled at her mother, daughter and sister before making his way out of the room, relieved to finally have her back in his life.

**Sorry this isn't an interesting chapter. There's a lot of script I needed to include. I promise I'll make it up to you in the next update. **


	17. Chapter 17

Within the week, Scully was back at home, having been given a clean bill of health – at least on the outside – from her doctors. She'd been given an additional few days to recover from her ordeal, which meant that Mulder hadn't seen a great deal of her. He'd called round a few times to check on her, but it seemed that Scully was determined to regain her independence, and so politely declined his offers of help. Ashley was overjoyed to have her mom back safe and sound, though she was understandably clingy around her; unwilling to leave her side for any amount of time. And so life went back to normal for Mulder – at least as normal as it was before Scully's disappearance. That was until he got a phone call one evening shortly after her return home.

His evening plans of heading out for a run were scuppered the instant he heard the faint rumbling of thunder in the distance. Barely ten minutes later and the rain began started up, falling relentlessly and soaking everything in sight. Instead he decided on a night at home in front of his television, armed with a bottle or two of beer and a pizza. It was just past ten when he phone rung. Without taking his eyes off of the film in front of him, Mulder reached out for his cell phone and pressed the call button. "Mulder –" The caller's reply was drowned out by the loud crash of thunder. "Hello?"

Suddenly a familiar voice rang out down the phone. "Mulder?"

Recognising the voice, Mulder frowned. "Ashley?" He looked at his watch, realising it was way past her bedtime. "Are you ok? Where's your mom?" She'd discovered how to use speed dial just before Scully was abducted, and Mulder often had to field off calls from her when her mom wasn't looking.

"Mulder…" she answered, her voice small and shaking.

"Ashley sweetie, does your mom know you're calling me?"

"No".

"Can I talk to her?"

"No, she's not…Mulder, mommy needs your help".

Alarm bells rang out as Mulder took in the little girl's words. He'd thought since Scully's abduction that she'd safe now, but she'd barely been home a week and already appeared to be in trouble. "What's wrong? Tell me what's happened?" He flicked off the TV and then stood and rushed across to his desk in search of his keys. He had to get to Scully, and fast.

xxxx

By the time he reached Scully's apartment the storm was in full force, blinding flashes of lightning followed by heavy crashes of thunder. Without knocking he pulled out his key and entered the dark apartment, his gun at the ready. "Scully?" he called, stopping to switch on the light to no avail. A power cut, he realised, caused by the storm. "Scully? Are you there?" Closing the door behind him, he moved further into the apartment, removing the flashlight from his pocket and flicking it on. Scouring the living room, he saw there were no signs of life. "Scully? Ashley?" Suddenly a small figure came running out into the hallway. "Mulder!" Ashley cried, flinging herself into his arms.

"Hey". Holding her tightly, Mulder attempted to soothe the little girl as well as find out what happened. "Ash, where's your mom?" He almost dreaded her answer. It had been a stormy night the evening Scully had been abducted just a few short months ago, and Mulder knew that none of them could go through that again.

"In the bedroom", she answered in between sobs.

Mulder let out a sigh of relief, before his mind began to wander. If Scully was still in the apartment but needed his help – and wasn't responding to his calls – something was still wrong. "Can you tell me what happened?"

The little girl shook her head against him. "She's frightened".

"Frightened? By what?"

"By the storm".

Confused, Mulder continued down the hallway towards the bedroom. The door was pulled to and he pushed it open almost hesitantly, wondering exactly what he would walk into. With Ashley still clutching him tightly, he shone his flashlight into the room. "Scully?" As the light caught a corner of the room, he suddenly became aware of the woman in question curled up in a ball; her gun trained on the door, tears trailing down her flustered cheeks. "Scully, it's me. It's Mulder".

"Mulder?" Both her voice and hand shook as she pointed the gun at him, unwilling to put it down.

"I'm here Scully". He quickly flashed the light onto himself to prove to her who he was. "You're ok".

"No", she shook her head. "He's coming Mulder".

"Nobody's coming Scully".

"But the light –"

He realised that the storm must have triggered her memories of the night she was abducted. No wonder she was in such a state. "It's just a storm Scully. It's just lightning". Mulder walked further into the bedroom, taking care not to move too fast. The last thing he wanted was for Scully to shoot him or Ashley. "You're safe. Nothing's going to happen to you".

As he approached her, Scully looked up, suddenly realising that her daughter was also in the room. "Ashley?"

"Mommy". The little girl wriggled and so Mulder set her down on the floor, keeping an eye on her as she walked over towards the mom. As soon as she reached her, Scully pulled Ashley into her arms and together they cried.

Mulder got down onto his knees beside the two of them. "It's ok, he repeated to the both of them. "You're safe, it's just a storm".

"He broke in Mulder", Scully whispered unsteadily, and it was then he realised that she was having flashbacks to the night Duane Barry took her. "He smashed through the window and he came into the house".

"I know he did", he replied calmly, trying to keep it together for Ashley's sake. The little girl said nothing, still crying against her mom.

"I tried to run but he was too quick. I tried calling you but –"

"I wasn't there. Scully I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you –"

"But he smashed the phone and I…all I could think about was the fact I'd never see Ashley again". At the mention of her daughter, she hugged her tighter. "He grabbed me Mulder".

"He's gone Scully, he won't hurt you again".

"But –"

"He's dead. You're safe".

A loud clap of thunder startled all three of them. "I don't like this mommy", Ashley spoke up. "I don't like the thunder". She whimpered as a flash of lightning lit up the room and burrowed further into her mother's embrace. "I don't like ittttt".

Realising that both mother and daughter were distressed, Mulder considered his options. "What can I do?" he asked, at a loss. "Do you want to go to my place? I might have power".

Scully shook her head, still in a daze. "We're ok".

They were anything but. "Ashley", he tried again. "What can I do to make you feel better sweetie? What do you usually do when there's a storm?"

The little girl stopped crying momentarily and thought. "Mommy builds me a fort to sleep in".

"A fort?" He could do that; he'd built her one before. If she wanted to be sheltered from the storm outside, he could do that for her. He just wished he could do something for Scully to make her feel better too.

Ashley nodded and so Mulder got to his feet. "I'll be right back". Through the beam of the flashlight, he could have sworn he saw a look of pure terror cross Scully's face. "You're safe Scully", he repeated reassuringly, wishing he could take away her pain. After building the fort, Mulder retrieved the duvet and pillows from Ashley's bed and placed them inside before heading back to Scully's bedroom to find out how the two of them were. Both Scully and Ashley looked up cautiously as he entered the room. "It's me", he announced, well aware that Scully's gun still sat by her side. "Are you ready?" He held out his hand, not realising he was holding his breath until Scully took hold of it and pulled herself up to a standing position. Ashley followed, with a death grip on her mom, and Mulder led them out into the living room. As lightning illuminated the room, Ashley let go of her mom and raced into her fort, with Scully in close pursuit. By the time Mulder arrived, the little girl was tucked up in her comforter, with her mom's arms wrapped tightly around her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry", Scully repeated, and it was then that Mulder realised his ex-partner was crying once again; her body shaking as she sobbed. "Scully". He climbed in underneath the fort and settled himself on his side, wrapping an arm around the two of them without even thinking. "You're ok. You're both ok."

"I shouldn't have let him take me".

"There was nothing you could have done to fight him off". He wasn't sure this conversation was appropriate for Ashley's little ears. "Hey Ashley", he whispered. "The storm's passing now. It'll be gone soon. How about you close your eyes and go to sleep?"

"What if the man comes and gets me?" Scully tensed beside him.

"Nobody's going to get you. I'm here. I'm not going to let anything happen to you".

"Will you stay Mulder?"

"Of course I'll stay". He felt Scully begin to relax, and realised she must have been hoping he'd say that. "If it's ok with your mom?"

"Can Mulder stay?"

Scully nodded, brushing her daughter's fair hair up out of her eyes. "He can stay". She pressed her lips to Ashley's forehead. "Now close your eyes".

There was another flash of lightning. "Just ignore it", Mulder encouraged the little girl. "It's just some light. It's not going to hurt you". Both he and Scully murmured words of reassurance to her, and soon she was fast asleep. But still Scully couldn't relax.

"I'm the reason she's like this", she said matter-of-factly.

"Scully, it's just a storm –"

"She's never been this bad before, I shouldn't have got upset".

"You've been through a lot", was all he replied.

"I should have had my gun on me when Barry was here".

"You weren't to know what was going to happen".

"I shouldn't have let him take me".

"Scully, you can keep going through it in your mind, but it won't change what happened. I wish it could. I wish I could take away what happened to you".

"I can't remember anything after". Scully wiped away fresh tears. "I was away for three months and I don't remember anything. I don't even remember missing Ashley". Swallowing hard, she continued. "I was away from my baby girl for three months Mulder. I should have missed her but I don't remember. Anything could have happened to her and I wouldn't have known. What kind of mother does that make me? If", she continued, not waiting for him to answer. "If it hadn't been for you and Mel and my mom, I don't know what would have happened".

"You weren't to blame Scully. You did everything you could. I'm not going to say that Ashley didn't miss you while you were gone because she did. We all did", he admitted. "But we're all just glad you're back, and I know things are scary now, but you and Ashley are going to be fine. No one's going to hurt you again. You're both going to get over this. You're strong Scully, and this little girl of yours is just like you".

She nodded silently, not willing herself to speak. She knew he was right, but she was still so angry; angry at what had happened to her, and angry at missing out on three months of her daughter's life.

"Now why don't you close your eyes too. You must be exhausted". When Scully opened her mouth as though to speak, Mulder interrupted her. "I'll be here. Nothing's going to happen". She did as he said, but it was a long time before she began to relax. Eventually, as the storm passed, Scully finally drifted asleep, with Mulder following close behind.

Xxxx

When Mulder woke the next morning, he noticed that Scully was gone from his side. Ashley slept on peacefully and didn't stir as he sat up, rubbing the tension in his neck. He'd been sleeping on his sofa for as long as he could remember with no problem, but it appeared that the hard floor was too much for him. Carefully extricating himself from the fort, he heard sounds coming from the kitchen, and headed towards them. Scully was busy making coffee, with no idea she was being watched. She startled as he spoke. "Morning".

She spun around, her hand resting over her heart. "Mulder, you scared me". Rather than meet his eye she turned back towards the now boiling kettle.

"Sorry". He rubbed his neck once again and tried to make conversation. "I think I'm getting old. When I was at college I spent many a night passed out on the floor without any injuries".

She didn't return his smile. "Scully, how are you doing this morning?"

"I'm fine", she replied, focusing on pouring herself a cup of coffee. Mulder noted she didn't offer him one.

"That's good".

"Listen Mulder…" This time she turned to face him, clearly uncomfortable. "I want to apologise".

"Apologise?" Now he was confused.

"Thank you for coming over last night. I appreciate it…" He sensed a "but" coming, and sure enough it soon followed. "…but it was completely unprofessional of me. I should never have reacted like that, and I shouldn't have let you stay".

"Scully, you were scared –"

"I'm not a child".

"No, you're not, but you've been through a lot and –"

"And it won't happen again", she said matter-of-factly. "I would very much like it if we could put this behind us and forget about it. Go back to how things were".

_How things were, _Mulder repeated to himself. Pretend the last twelve hours hadn't happened; go back to his apartment and stay out of her life – that's what she meant. "Ok", he answered uncertainly.

"I'm sorry".

"You don't have to apologise".

"I'm fine".

She wasn't fooling anyone. "Of course you are. But if you're not…maybe you should talk to someone". Before she could argue, he continued. "You've been through a lot lately Scully, and it's more than a lot of people could handle. No one would blame you if you needed someone to confide in. I'm just saying there are avenues available to you, both in and out of the Bureau, if you wish".

Nodding, Scully swallowed hard. "I'll keep that in mind".

"Well…" Realising he'd outstayed his welcome, Mulder dug around in his pocket for his keys. "I'd better head off".

"Right".

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask".

"Thank you. I do appreciate it Mulder".

"I know". He smiled, before raising his hand in a wave. "I'll see you soon". With that he turned and headed out of the kitchen, pausing briefly to check on Ashley once more, before he headed out of the apartment and back out of Scully's life.


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter contains major spoilers for Irresistible. **

No sooner had Scully returned to work; she and Mulder were out in the field, this time investigating the desecration of a body in a local cemetery in Minneapolis. Mulder had initially been hesitant at his partner coming back to work following her abduction, but Scully had been adamant that she was fine and eager to get back out in the field. However he noticed, as they stood by the graveside looking at the body, that she seemed to be having difficulty with what she was seeing. "You ok Scully?" He asked, as the two of them left local Agent Bocks by the graveside and headed back towards their car.

"Yeah", she answered uncertainly. "I've read about cases of desecrating the dead, but this is the first time I've seen one".

"Nothing can prepare you for it. It's almost impossible to imagine".

"Why do they do it?"

"Some people collect salt and pepper shakers. The fetishist collects dead things. Hair, fingernails…no one quite knows why, though I've never quite understood salt and pepper shakers myself".

He said it so matter-of-factly that Scully couldn't help but be somewhat shocked. "Sometimes you surprise me Mulder".

"Why?" After opening the passenger door for his partner, Scully let himself in the vehicle.

"How that didn't shock you back there".

"I've prepared myself for it before we left Washington".

This was news to her. "You knew it wasn't UFO related from the start?"

"I suspected as much".

"Mulder, we flew three hours to get here. Our plane doesn't leave until tomorrow night, I've got Ashley staying at my sister's this evening and I worry they'll kill one another. If you suspected, why -?"

She stopped speaking as Mulder reached into his pocket and removed two tickets. "Vikings versus Redskins in the Metrodome. Forty yard line Scully, you and me".

She should have known he had an ulterior motive.

Xxxxxx

But the game wasn't to be, and instead of spending an evening kicking back and relaxing (at least for Mulder), the two of them were called into the police station, where Agent Bocks informed them that they'd discovered more bodies. Mulder looked longingly at Bocks' muted television, taking in scenes of the game, while he listened to his partner speak ot the cop.

"Did you get your forensics report on this one?" Scully asked.

Bocks nodded. "Someone was down there in the grave alright. Cut the hair with a pair of pinking shears. Gotta wonder about this guy".

"How many bodies does this make?" Mulder queried, his focus now on the case.

"Three in the last two days".

"What else can you tell me about the analysis of the corpses?"

"The hair was cut from the heads of two of the bodies. From the third one, the fingernails were pulled out with what looks like a pair of needlenose pliers".

While the two men discussed the discovery, Scully flicked through the file, taking in the photos in front of her. Mulder saw how she paled as she looked at one of the snaps, before she placed the file back on the desk in front of her and left the room. Not that he could blame her of course, the pictures weren't easy to stomach. He found his partner sat out in the hallway alone, clearly disturbed by what she'd seen. She startled as he opened the door, but made no effort to meet his gaze. "I'm going to cancel our flight", he told her. "We've got some work to do here. You might want to check your sister is ok to keep Ashley. Scully…Scully?"

"I'll be right there", she replied, gazing off into the distance. Mulder headed back into the office, but he couldn't help but realise his partner wasn't her usual self.

xxxxx

Another body; this time a working girl found in an alleyway. It was the same culprit according to Bocks, with her hair and fingernails removed along with some fingers. Again Mulder realised his partner was having trouble with the case, when she told him she needed a minute away from the crime scene. He didn't question her, instead trusting her judgement. Shortly after, she pronounced herself fine and happy to conduct the autopsy the following day. But she wasn't ok, imagining herself on the autopsy table as the killer's next victim, and having nightmares to the same effect. She was roused from her bad dreams by Mulder, who informed her that a suspect had been apprehended. After getting dressed, she and Mulder met Bocks at the jail to view the man in question, only for her partner to quash Bocks' suspicions. She noticed another of the inmates staring at her, and tried not to visibly shudder. "Mulder?" She said to her partner as they turned to leave. "Can I have a minute with you?

"Yeah".

Scully eyed Bocks, hoping he'd take the hint. "I'll be out front", he remarked. Once he'd left, Scully shared her idea with Mulder. It was something she'd been thinking about ever since she'd woken from her nightmare. "I think I might better drive this investigation if I focused on the evidence".

He looked confused. "What are you suggesting?"

"That I take the body back to Washington. I'd like to run it through the fingerprint lab there. You know those guys, they can pull a print –"

"If you're having trouble with this case Scully, I want you to tell me".

"I'm not having trouble Mulder". She was fooling no one.

"I'd understand Scully. This isn't exactly easy to stomach".

"I'm fine with it, really. I just think we're a long way from catching this guy. If we could get a print, we'd have something to go on. Right now we're at a standstill". Plus she desperately wanted to get home to her daughter.

"I think it's a good idea". Mulder answered, aware his partner was trying to put on a brave face. He placed his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "I just don't want you to think you have to hide anything from me Scully. I've seen agents with twenty years in the field fall apart on cases like this".

Scully hated that he could see right through her. The last thing she wanted was for him to think her weak. "I'm fine Mulder. I can handle it". She stepped back out of his reach."

"Of course", he replied, realising that the subject was now closed. "I daresay Ashley will be pleased to see her mom again". With that the two of them left the jail; neither of them realising that the real killer had been in front of them the whole time.

Xxxxxxx

Karen Kosseff was a woman Scully met not long after her return from her abduction. It was Scully's conversation with Mulder the morning after her late night panic that prompted her to get help, and she took up the Bureau's offer of the Employee Assistance Program. She felt better talking to Karen; a woman who listened intently to her without making judgements, and helped her gain confidence following her abduction. Once Scully returned to Washington from Minneapolis, she arranged an appointment with Karen, eager to talk to someone about her feelings on the case.

"You think you find a way to deal with these things. In med school, you develop a clinical detachment to death. In your FBI training, you are confronted with cases, the most terrible and violent cases. You think you can look into the face of pure evil. And then you find yourself paralysed by it."

"Are you aware you've been talking about yourself in the second person?" Karen asked.

"No, was I?"

"Do you know why?"

"Probably as another way of trying to detach myself from it".

"You're a strong person. You've probably always felt you can handle any problem yourself. But you feel vulnerable now. Do you know why that is?"

"No".

"Is it your partner? Is there a problem with trust?"

"No", she answered firmly. "I trust him as much as anyone. I trust him with my daughter, and I trust him with my life".

"Can you talk to him about the way you're feeling?"

"No". Scully didn't want to confide in Mulder, even though he already suspected just how much this case was bothering her. "I know it sounds crazy but I don't want him to know how much this is bothering me. I don't want him to think he has to protect me". She didn't need anyone, Scully told herself. She could manage.

"I know you lost your father last year, not to mention the father of your daughter. And I read in your file that you were very ill recently. That your life was threatened. Exposures like these can leave you extremely vulnerable".

Tears stung Scully's eyes but she willed herself not to cry. Karen was an expert, but Scully still didn't want to break down in front of her. "I know these things. I'm conscious of them. I know the world is full of predators, just as it has always been. And I know it's my job to protect my daughter and others from them. And I've counted on that fact to give me faith in my ability to do what I do. I want that faith back. I need that faith back".

She only hoped it returned to her soon.

Xxxxxxx

Following Scully's meeting with Karen, she returned to the fingerprinting lab where she was told the good news – they finally had a print from the murderer. She immediately called Mulder and told him the news, before announcing she would soon be on her way back to Minneapolis. She just needed to sort a babysitter for Ashley first.

She arrived in Minneapolis later that night after hurriedly dropping Ashley off at her sister's apartment, with strict instructions to behave. After hiring a rental car, she set off in the direction of the police station. She didn't see the other car until it was right behind her; its headlights blinding her. Before Scully could react, the car rammed into the back of her vehicle. She managed to retain control of the car until it was rammed once again, forcing her off the road. And then everything went black.

Xxxxx

Mulder looked at his watch, clearly worried now. "She should have been here".

"She was on the flight", Bocks replied. "And it arrived three hours ago".

But still there had been no word of Scully. Before Mulder could speak, he was interrupted by a fellow agent entering the room; this time with bad news. "We found Agent Scully's car".

Xxxxxx

Scully was forced off of the road, Mulder realised the instant he set eyes on her abandoned vehicle. Thankfully the suspect's car had left its mark, and Mulder detected its white paintwork, hopefully giving them the lead they needed to find his partner before it was too late. Though they had a suspect already – Donnie Pfaster – they had no clues as to his whereabouts.

"Nothing?" He asked the manager of the rental agency Scully had visited just hours before. "No one saw her leave the rental agency? There was no attendant in the area?" When the manager answered in the negative, he hung up in frustration. "People videotape police beatings on dark streets", he commented to Bocks. "They see Elvis in three cities across America every day. But no one saw a pretty woman being run off the road in her rental car".

Bocks moved to respond, but he was cut off by the ringing of Mulder's cell phone. "Mulder?" He answered immediately, hoping it was news of Scully.

"Mulder?"

"Ashley?" The little girl was the last person he wanted to speak to. He didn't want Scully's family to find out about her disappearance – at least not yet. It was too soon after her abduction and the wounds were still too fresh for everyone involved – himself included. He didn't want them to worry unnecessarily.

"Is mommy there?"

"Umm…she's busy at the moment…why?" He was suddenly suspicious that perhaps Scully had somehow raised the alarm back home with her family.

"She said she'd call me to say goodnight, but she hasn't".

"I'm sorry Ash, but your mom's been working hard ever since she got here. But…" He stepped away from Bocks who was giving him pointed looks. "But I'm looking at her right now and she's waving to you. She says to go to bed like a good girl and sleep well. She'll see you soon. Now she's blowing you a kiss". He hated lying to her, but the last thing he wanted to do was upset Ashley once more. She'd been through enough in her short life.

Thankfully Ashley seemed happy with his response. "Tell mommy I said 'I love you'"

"I will", he replied sadly. "She says she loves you right back, ok?"

"Ok". There was a pause before Mulder heard Ashley talking to someone in the background. "Aunt Missy says I have to get my butt to bed now".

Mulder chuckled. "Your mom says that you shouldn't use the word "butt", and that she hopes you sleep tight –"

"Don't let the bed bugs bite", Ashley finished for him. "Goodnight Mulder."

"Goodnight sweetie". He hung up before making his way back to Bocks, determined now more than ever to find Scully and get her back home to the little girl she loved.

Xxxxxx

When Scully woke, it took her a few moments to remember what had happened; pain shooting through her head the instant she realised. She was bound tightly, and gagged too, she noticed, the instant she tried to raise the alarm. She had no idea where she was or how long she'd been there, only that she was shut in some kind of small room or closet, and she only hoped that Mulder had raised the alarm. Her worst fears had been realised, she thought, and it was only a matter of time – barring any miracles – until she became Donnie Pfaster's next victim. Her thoughts turned to Ashley, and how the little girl's world would be shattered once again – she'd only just got her mother back and now she could possibly lose her again – this time for good. But Scully was going to do everything in her power to make sure it didn't happen.

Suddenly, Scully head movement on the other side of the door before it opened and Donnie Pfaster stood before her. She was in a closet, she realised, and before she could react, he'd taken hold of her hands and was inspecting her fingernails. It was then she recalled what Mulder had told her; how Pfaster liked to remove the nails of his victims. And she would be next. Pfaster then reached out and, using a sharp knife, cut the rope that had bound her feet.

"Get the hell away from me", she spat through the gag. She tried to block out the images running through her head, of Pfaster's face morphing into that of a demon's.

"Don't be afraid", he replied, and Scully realised that, should by some miracle she survive this, she'd be hearing his voice in her nightmares for a long time to come. He pulled her to her feet and led her into the bathroom, where she saw he'd been busy filling the tub. He left her momentarily to check through the numerous bottles of shampoo he had ready for her. "Would you say your hair is normal or dry?" He turned around to see Scully backing out of the door. "Now where are you going?" He moved towards her and reached out to grab her but Scully was too quick for him. With all the energy she could muster she pushed him back into the tub before rushing out of the room. She raced towards the front door, and held back a cry of desperation as she realised it was locked.

She was back to square one.

Xxxxxxxx

"There's no way out girlie girl", Scully heard Pfaster's voice sing out. "I know this house girlie girl. There's nowhere to hide".

She heard him getting closer and closer to her hiding place and then took the chance she'd been waiting for – as he opened the door she jumped forward, a spray bottle in her now unbound hands. She sprayed him directly in his eyes and as he fell backwards she ran towards the stairs. But Pfaster bounced back quicker than she anticipated and caught her, sending the two of them tumbling down the stairs. Before Scully could even register the fresh pain shooting through her body, she noticed that the gun he'd been holding had fallen from his grasp and so she set after it. Realising what she was doing, Pfaster leapt on top of her, but not before Scully took hold of the gun. She aimed it at the madman in front of her but hesitated as her mind played tricks on her once more and his face took the shape of the demon from her nightmares. Her hesitation gave Pfaster the opportunity to grab the gun from her hands. Scully braced herself for the inevitable shot that was coming, until the front door burst open and she saw the familiar faces of Mulder and Bocks, with backup in tow.

"Federal Agents!" Mulder shouted, his gun pointed at Pfaster. "Hands in the air".

Scully watched from the floor as Pfaster slowly raised his hands in surrender while the cops restrained him. Mulder knelt down to face her, taking in her dazed appearance and the nasty-looking bruises covering her face. "Let's get the paramedics in here", he shouted.

"I'm ok", she protested weakly, but he paid no attention.

"Just stay there Scully".

She insisted on getting to her feet, and Mulder reached out to help her up. She tried not to wince as she felt the pain shoot through her body. "I'm fine. Just help me get my wrists undone". She needed to get rid of the rope, to get away from the house, to go home, lock the door, curl up with her daughter and forget all about this case and the evil Donnie Pfaster. Sadly though, she knew it wouldn't be that easy. Scully watched as Mulder removed the ropes that had previously bound her wrists. "How did you find me?"

"His mother used to own the house, willed it to the sisters. I played a hunch. A patrolman spotted the car out front".

Her wrists now free, Scully rubbed at them as she glanced over at Pfaster who had now been apprehended. It was hard to believe he even had a mother; that he didn't just crawl out from underneath a rock.

"Why don't you sit down until someone can take a look at you?"

"Mulder, I'm fine", she answered softly, still unwilling to meet his gaze, not wanting him to see just how close she was to breaking down. But Mulder could see through her lie, and he gently lifted her chin to make eye contact. It was Scully's undoing and tears instantly filled her eyes, her bottom lip trembling. Finally the tears began to fall. Mulder pulled her into his arms, frowning as she resisted at first, before eventually letting him comfort her. He held her as she sobbed, ignoring the cops around them; ignoring the monster who just minutes before had been preparing to kill his partner. "You're ok Scully", he murmured into her ear. "You're safe. You're ok".

He only hoped he was right.

**Please let me know what you think. Sorry it's a bit dull, but there's a cute chapter to follow. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you so much for the constructive feedback I've received so far. Firstly I'm super glad everyone's enjoying the story – hopefully as much as I'm enjoying writing it. I'm in love with little Ashley and glad you seem to be too. Also, I know there has been a lot of script in previous chapters, but please bear with me, I do have a plan, and the next few chapters will go off script for a while. **

Mulder had no sooner closed his eyes for a quick nap when the sound of a knock at the door startled him awake. He jolted upright and quickly rose from the sofa, racing to the front door without a thought to who might be on the other side. He certainly didn't expect to find Scully and Ashley stood before him; his partner's smile wavering as she took in his dishevelled appearance.

"Hi Mulder", Ashley spoke up, beating her mom to it". "Merry Christmas", she added sweetly.

Running a hand through his hair, Mulder smiled. "Merry Christmas". He'd seen his partner earlier that day in the office but she'd made no mention of the fact she was going to pop round.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything", Scully added.

"Not at all. I was just taking a pre-Christmas nap".

"We just popped round to give you this". Scully nudged her daughter. "Go on Ashley".

The little girl held out a carefully wrapped parcel. "Merry Christmas Mulder!"

"Wow". Embarrassed, Mulder reached out and took hold of the package. "Thank you, but you really didn't have to".

"We just wanted to say thank you for all of your help this year", Scully explained. "You've done a lot for us, especially for Ashley when I was away and we both really appreciated it".

"Open it Mulder!" Ashley exclaimed excitedly.

"It's not Christmas Day until tomorrow", Scully replied, her words halting Mulder who had moved to open his gift.

"It's a tie", Ashley said to Mulder, who laughed as the surprise was ruined. "Cos Mommy said your ties are hi…hi….hi…"

"Hideous?" Mulder supplied, as his partner's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "No secret is safe around kids Scully".

"I didn't use the word hideous", she answered, smirking.

"Yes you did Mommy".

"Kids eh?" He laughed again. "Well thank you anyway. I'm sure I'll love it. And I got you something too". Mulder gestured behind him. "Do you want to come in?"

Ashley stepped forward but Scully placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders, stopping her in her tracks. "Thank you, but we're due at my mom's shortly".

"Of course. Are you all set for Christmas?"

She nodded. "It'll just be a quiet family Christmas after everything that's happened". The first Christmas following the death of her father, not to mention Jack.

"Do you want to come too Mulder?" Ashley asked. "Grandma always makes too much food, so there's enough for you, even though you eat a lot. And you can sleep on the couch again like you did when Mommy was away". Scully raised an eyebrow but didn't interrupt. "But you have to go to sleep early else Santa won't bring your presents".

Mulder grinned. "Thank you for the offer, but I'm spending Christmas with my mom".

"You have a mom?" Ashley said, clearly impressed by this new piece of information. "

"I do".

As Ashley processed that fact, Mulder retreated into his apartment to collect their gifts. "Santa left these for me to pass on". He handed Scully a small parcel, while he set Ashley's gift, which was bigger than she was, down on the ground.

"What do you say Ashley?" Scully prompted her daughter.

"Can I open it?"

"That wasn't quite what I meant".

"Thank you Mulder. Can I open it?"

"Why don't you wait for tomorrow?" Mulder asked, but Ashley didn't look too impressed at his answer.

"Pleeeeease?"

"Oh go on then", Scully answered wearily. She and Mulder watched as the little girl immediately tore into the packaging and within seconds revealed an easel.

"Wow Mulder, I love it!"

"I thought it might stop you from drawing on your mom's walls if you have this".

Scully laughed. "That's very thoughtful of you Mulder. Thank you, but you really shouldn't spoil her. Your gift for her birthday was more than enough. What do you say Ashley?"

"This is the best present ever!"

Scully laughed. "Does that mean that Santa doesn't need to visit you tonight?"

Ashley shook her head. "I've been a reaaaaalllly good girl this year Mommy".

"Well that's debatable. Now how about you be a good girl and thank Mulder again before we head off to Grandma's".

"Thank you Mulder". She flung herself into Mulder's arms. "Merry Christmas".

"Merry Christmas Ashley", he replied, lifting her to kiss her temple. "Merry Christmas Scully".

His partner gave him a knowing glance. "Merry Christmas. And thank you for our gifts".

"Open it now Mommy".

"We need to get going baby, or else Grandma will wonder where we are".

"Ok". Mulder placed Ashley back onto the ground. "Thanks for my tie. Have a great Holiday".

"You too". Ashley watched as Scully carefully lifted up the easel, balancing it with her own gift. "Have fun with your mommy, Mulder".

"I will". But his face told another story, and as Scully led her daughter away, she couldn't help but wonder whether her partner would in fact be spending the Holidays alone.

xxxxxxx

Mulder glanced up from his desk just in time to see Scully look at her watch; the third time in as many minutes. He frowned. Paperwork wasn't exactly the highlight of his day either, but it had to be done. "You have somewhere you need to be Scully?"

She startled, clearly not realising that her partner had caught her in the act, and as her face flushed, Mulder half wondered whether she had a date. Not that it was any of his concern if she was seeing someone. She was young after all; intelligent and attractive, and he didn't blame her for living her life. He just hoped she didn't settle for anything but the best – after all, it was what she and Ashley deserved.

"As a matter of fact I do", she replied, almost hesitantly.

"Oh?" He realised then that he didn't want to know if she did have a date. He really didn't. "Anywhere exciting?"

"I'm expecting my brother this evening".

"Your brother?" It wasn't the answer he was expecting, and he tried not to read too much into the relief he felt.

"Mmhmm", she nodded. "My older brother, Bill. He's on shore leave at the moment and has just arrived in town. He spent Christmas with his fiancé but he's staying with my mom for New Year. He's eager to see Ashley again, and Ashley is eager to see her uncle in the hope he brought her presents, despite the fact she already maxed out for her birthday and Christmas".

Mulder laughed. "You don't talk about your brothers much". What he meant, but didn't tell her, was that in the months she'd been missing, he hadn't seen them once.

"They're away a lot of the time", Scully explained. "So I don't see them that much".

"Are you close?"

"As any brother or sister is I guess". She paused, realising her mistake. "I'm sorry –"

"I know what you meant", Mulder replied, remembering all the times he'd teased Samantha over the years, and how he'd give anything to see her again, even if she did try and embarrass him in front of his childhood crush, and tear down his Star Wars poster in a fit of rage.

"Bill didn't exactly agree with some of the decisions I made in the past".

He frowned, considering her words. "You don't mean Ashley?"

"Not her as such. Bill thought I should have stayed with Jack and tried to make it work. He didn't exactly agree with me being a single mom at the time. But…" she added. "…he loves Ashley".

"Who doesn't?" Mulder grinned.

"And Ashley loves anyone who brings her gifts, as well as being the center of attention, so she's happy to see him".

"Well in that case, why don't you head off now?" As Scully looked at her watch, Mulder continued. "There's only an hour to go, and I'm sure I'm more than capable of finishing up here". Scully gave him the eyebrow and he chuckled. "You can trust me". Another look of disbelief. "How about if I promise not to hand anything to Skinner without you reading it first?"

This time she waivered. "Only if you're sure?"

"I'm sure. Go, see your brother, tell Ashley to hold out for ice cream as well as gifts, and I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning".

Scully wasn't about to argue, he noted, already packing up her papers and retrieving her jacket. "Thanks Mulder, I owe you. Have a good evening". With that she walked out of the office, leaving Mulder alone with memories of his family.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dana". Bill Scully stepped into his sister's outstretched arms and enveloped her in a tight hug. "How are you doing squirt?"

"I was doing good until you turned up here flinging insults at me". As Bill pulled away, Scully smiled up at her brother. "You look good. Sea life must agree with you".

"Or shore leave".

"Mmm". She smirked. "How is Tara?"

Laughing, Bill walked into the apartment, while his sister closed the door behind them. "She's fine, she sends her love to you and Ashley. Speaking of which, am I missing someone, or has she gone out?"

"Ashley", Scully called. "She's in her room", she explained to her brother. "No doubt plotting more trouble".

"How's she doing?"

"She's good".

"Really?" He seemed surprised at her answer.

"Well, she's had her moments but –"

"Uncle Bill!" Ashley interrupted the two of them, racing into the living room like a whirlwind.

Bill's smile faded, and he eyed the youngster wearily. "Who are you?"

Frowning, she replied. "I'm Ashley".

"You're not Ashley. The Ashley I know is a little girl; you're practically a grown up now".

"Noooo, it's me. I'm Ashley".

"The last time I saw Ashley, she was a shy, quiet little thing".

"I'm Ashley, I'm Ashley", the little girl cried, practically jumping up and down, clearly bewildered as to why her uncle didn't recognise her.

"You are?" Bill winked over at Scully, who was bemused at the interaction.

Ashley nodded.

"Well I guess in that case you should come and give me a hug". Her smile returning, Ashley threw herself into her uncle's arms. "What happened to that quiet little girl I saw last year?"

"She went to school and developed an attitude", Scully supplied.

"How are you doing Tigger?" Bill asked Ashley.

"Mulder calls me Tigger too".

"Who's Mulder?"

"Can I get you a drink?" Scully interrupted, not wanting to discuss work. Bill had been in agreement with their father when he expressed his disappointment at Scully joining the Bureau, and so she carefully avoided mentioning work in front of him. It was easier that way.

"Coffee would be great".

"Ok Ashley, while I make drinks, why don't you say thank you to Uncle Bill for your birthday and Christmas presents?" With that, Mulder was long forgotten.

Xxxxxxxx

"How are you doing Dana?" Bill eyed his sister over the top of his cup of coffee. "And don't give me any bullshi –"

"Bill", Scully warned, glancing over at her daughter, relieved to see Ashley was focused on drawing on her easel instead of their conversation.

"Sorry".

"When you have kids I'll get my own back".

"What I meant was that you've been through a lot lately. It couldn't have been easy".

She shrugged. "I'm fine".

"You vanished Dana".

"And now I'm back".

"And you're ok?"

She nodded. Besides the nightmares, the occasional flashbacks of Duane Barry breaking into her house and the fear that it could happen again, she was absolutely fine.

"How did Ashley cope? I'm sorry I couldn't have been here Dana, but I was away –"

"There's nothing you could have done. Mom and Missy took good care of Ashley. She was clingy at first but as you can see now she's fine".

"And after Jack?"

She stiffened. "She was upset, naturally, but she's doing ok. She talks about him a lot, which is good".

"She's been through a lot. You both have".

"We'll survive. We always do".

"I spoke to Mom last night to see if she's changed her mind about moving out to us in San Diego. You know my offer still extends to you".

"Thank you", Scully replied politely. "But we're happy here. If Mom wants to go, that's her decision".

"It'll do you both good to get away from here".

"I like it here. Ashley and I have made a life here. Her school is here. My job is here".

"It sounds to me as though you'd be better off out of that place".

"Bill –"

"Weren't you investigating the guy who ended up kidnapping you?"

"That is enough", Scully warned, a little too loudly. Even Ashley turned to look at her mom. Forcing a smile at her daughter, Scully turned to her brother and hissed: "I don't want to discuss this right now. I am NOT moving to California. This is my home".

"Fine".

Sensing the mood in the room had shifted, Ashley stood up and walked over to her mom. "Mulder wouldn't want us to move Mommy".

"How did you hear that?" Ashley had been so engrossed in her coloring that Scully didn't even realise she'd been listening in.

Bill repeated his earlier question. "Who's Mulder?"

"He's Mommy's partner".

"Work partner", Scully stressed.

"Mulder got me this for Christmas". Ashley added, pointing to the easel.

"Mommy's partner is very generous", Bill remarked dryly as his sister blushed.

"And he reads me bedtime stories".

"Ashley", Scully interrupted, trying to avoid her brother's knowing look. "Why don't you show Uncle Bill your new scooter?"

The little girl nodded and skipped off in the direction of her bedroom, unaware of how her words had aroused her uncle's suspicions.

"Before you say anything", Scully said, glaring at her brother. "Mulder is just a colleague".

"A colleague who reads your daughter bedtime stories?"

"He was here one night when she had a nightmare". Bill raised an eyebrow. "He was here for work, nothing else. It's complicated", she added, immediately regretting her words.

"Just like Jack was complicated?" Bill had hit a nerve and he knew it. He'd always been able to do that.

"How dare you". Scully jumped up from the sofa and headed towards the front door. "I think you should go".

"I'm sorry Dana, I didn't mean it". At least he had the decency to look sorry.

"Yes you did".

"I just meant…I hope you know you know what you're doing Dana. You have a little girl to think about now".

"Don't you think I know that? And I do know what I'm doing Bill. Mulder is a friend –"

"So now he's a "friend" too?"

"And a colleague". Scully's eyes bore into her brother, who had also risen from the sofa. "And so what if he reads my daughter bedtime stories? He's good to her, she likes him and she's been through a hell of a lot lately. We're not doing anything wrong – not that it's any of your business if we were. So just quit being so overprotective and-"

"Look at my scooter Uncle Bill!" Ashley cried as she sailed into the living room on her new present. She'd already been warned about riding it indoors, but for once her mother didn't seem to mind. Both adults stood back and forced a smile at the little girl, who stopped in her tracks when she saw her mom standing by the door. "Is Uncle Bill going?"

There was a long pause before Scully answered. "No sweetie", she replied, eyeing her brother as though daring him to disagree. "He's not going yet".

The argument was over. At least for now.

**Please review. And if there's anything you'd like to see in future chapters, please let me know. Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 20

"Ashley!" Scully called after her daughter. "Slow down".

"Come on mommy!"

"Don't run! You'll slip and fall over". But the little girl paid no attention to her mother, eager to get to the pool. Ever since Scully had told her that morning that they'd be going swimming, Ashley had been on a high. Like Scully, she loved the water, and she was looking forward to spending the day with her mom, who was going to teach her to swim.

"Hurry mommy!"

"Ashley!" Holding her towel firmly in place around her, Scully hurried after her daughter and looked on as Ashley ran straight into a man by the poolside. And then she realised with horror, that the man was in fact her partner.

"Mulder?"

"Hey Scully". Mulder looked surprised to see the two of them, but he smiled as Ashley suddenly recognised him. "Hey Ash".

"Hi Mulder. We're going swimming".

"I can see that", he laughed, his eyes flicking over towards Scully, who subconsciously pulled her towel tightly around herself. If she'd have known they were going to bump into her partner, she would have worn a t-shirt over her plain black swimsuit to protect her modesty. She couldn't help but glance over at her partner, taking in his lean form, his toned abs and his red speedos, and she willed herself not to blush as his eyes caught hers.

"Are you swimming too Mulder?" Ashley asked, breaking through Scully's thoughts. "Mommy's gonna teach me to swim".

"Going to", Scully corrected, turning her attention back to Mulder. "She's starting swimming lessons in a few weeks, so I thought we'd spend some time at the pool beforehand to get her used to it".

"That's a good idea".

"We'll try not to get in your way".

Mulder dismissed her words with a shake of the head. "You're fine".

"Can I swim with you Mulder?"

"Sweetheart, Mulder's not here to swim with you".

Ashley paid her mother no attention. "Will you teach me to swim?"

"Am I not good enough for you now?"

The little girl looked over at her mom and shook her head. "Mulder's a better swimmer than you", she said in all seriousness.

Mulder laughed. "I don't know about that".

"Ashley, let's leave Mulder to get on with his swim, ok? We'll see him later".

"But I want to swim with Mulder".

"Ashley".

"Listen", Mulder interrupted. "Maybe we can swim for a little bit, but only if your mom says it's ok".

"Mulder", Scully warned. "You shouldn't keep giving into her. She has to learn that she's not going to get her own way all of the time".

"C'mon Scully, just this once".

"Yeah c'mon Scully", Ashley parroted, smiling cheekily up at her mother. Mulder couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, that's mommy to you".

"Please mommy…pleeeeease?"

Just one look into her daughter's bright blue eyes and Scully knew she'd lost the battle.

Xxxxx

"Ok now hold on tight and kick. Kick your legs nice and strong".

With a look of pure determination on her face, Ashley grabbed hold of the ledge and stretched out her legs, before kicking hard. She glanced over to her right, where Scully was treading water, watching on proudly as her daughter enjoyed her swimming lesson with Mulder. When her partner agreed to let Ashley swim with him, Scully had been tempted to get changed back into her day clothes and watch from the side, but her daughter had wanted her in the pool with her.

"That's it", Mulder encouraged. "See if you can splash your mom as you kick".

"Hey", Scully laughed.

"What? I'm just saying she needs to kick hard to stay afloat".

"I don't believe you –"

"Mommy look!" Ashley interrupted. "I'm swimming, I'm swim-" Without warning, Ashley let go of the side and started to slip underwater. Thankfully her floaties kept her from sinking. Mulder was by her side in an instant, lifting her up into his arms, laughing. "One step at a time little lady".

Ashley said nothing, still coughing after swallowing some of the water.

"Easy, easy". Mulder patted her on the back. "There's no need to swallow the whole pool. You ok?"

Just as Scully moved to check on her daughter, Ashley nodded. "I fell under".

"You did. But you'll get there soon. Here…" He placed her back into the water and encouraged her on to his back. "Hold onto my shoulders and don't let go". She did as he suggested, and after making sure she was holding on tightly, Mulder set off through the water. Ashley squealed in delight as he began to swim up and down the pool. "Race you Scully", Mulder called back to his partner.

"Yeah race you mommy".

Scully thought for a moment before setting off after them, relieved that after all of the pain she'd suffered, Ashley finally had a smile back on her face.

Xxxxx

They sat in a diner not far from the pool after Ashley complained she was hungry following her swim. Before Scully could argue, Mulder offered to buy them dinner, to her daughter's delight.

"Can I get a burger mommy?" Ashley asked, peering at the menu over her mom's shoulder. She pointed at a picture of a juice cheeseburger on the page.

"It's big sweetie. Are you sure you can eat it? What about nuggets? You like them, don't you?"

Ashley shook her head. "I don't like nuggets".

"Really? Since when?" Scully ran her hand through Ashley's fair hair, trying to smooth out the curls that had formed since her swim lesson.

"Since forever".

"I'm not quite sure that's right".

"Mulder let me have burgers when you were away".

"He did?"

"Uh huh". Mulder blushed as Scully caught his eye. "He took me for burgers when Grandma needed a rest".

"Ashley –" Mulder tried to interrupt but Scully beat him to it.

"Well that was very nice of Mulder to do that for you and Grandma". Mulder knew his partner still felt guilty at being away from her daughter for those months, though of course it wasn't her fault.

"And he came to Grandma's for dinner".

"You were a lucky girl if Mulder spent so much time with you".

"Uh huh". She nodded enthusiastically. "And he slept on Grandma's sofa".

"He did?" This time Scully lowered her menu and looked at Mulder for an answer.

"Ashley had nightmares a few times. Your mom called me over when she wouldn't settle and sometimes it was late, so your mom offered me her sofa".

Scully swallowed hard. "Well thank you Mulder. From the sounds of it, I owe you a lot for everything you did for her".

"Mulder and I had a sleepover".

Before Scully could question her daughter, their waitress arrived to take their order. Scully waited until she was out of earshot before speaking. "A sleepover?"

"At Mulder's house".

Mulder laughed sheepishly, now clearly embarrassed. "What she means is that I looked after her one night. I umm…your mom was desperate but I mean…we survived and –"

"Mulder". Scully reached out and put her hand on his, stilling him. As though realising what she'd done, she quickly retreated. "You don't need to explain. I just…I guess I didn't realise how much you did for Ashley while I was away". She paused as she waitress delivered their drinks, and Ashley reached eagerly for her milkshake. "I don't know what I can do to thank you".

"You don't need to do anything. I'm glad I was able to do something to help. I'm just…I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you". He meant that night at her apartment; the night Duane Barry took her. Mulder saw Scully's eyes cloud with tears, and he immediately cursed himself for upsetting her. "I'm sorry".

Scully shook her head. "You have nothing to apologise for".

"Don't be sad again Mulder", Ashley said mimicking her mom's earlier move by taking hold of his hand. Mulder thought back to the night he'd woken Ashley up when Scully was away; the night he'd returned from California after his encounter with Kristen. The last thing he wanted was for Ashley to tell her mom about the state he'd been in that night. It had been a moment of weakness that he still regretted – he should have been searching for his missing partner instead of sleeping with troubled strangers.

"I'm not sad", he replied. "I'm excited about my burger. And my dessert too".

Ashley's eyes widened. "Dessert too?" she asked, clearly amazed.

"Only if you eat your main".

"If she's sick", Scully warned. "I'm calling you to come round and clean up after her".

Mulder smiled. "Deal". Any excuse to spend more time with the two people slowly winning over his heart.


End file.
